


Le grand monsieur du bois d'à côté

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amitié, Demons, F/M, Gen, Humour, Inspiration de divers contes, Other, Romance, Vampires, conte, monstres, sorcières
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: Il était une nuit, un pays de nulle part, situé au cœur d'une vaste forêt, elle-même perdue au milieu de nulle part. Une série de courtes nouvelles mettant en scène ses habitants et leur petit univers.





	1. La petite fille sans visage

1  


On prétend que toutes les bonnes histoires commencent par « Il était une fois ». La nôtre, cependant, débutera par : il était une nuit, un petit pays perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Gage ou non de qualité, je n’en sais rien. Toutefois, notez que contrairement aux fables de mes camarades conteurs, mon récit, lui, est on ne peut plus vrai. Je le tiens de la bouche des concernés eux-mêmes, comme de leur entourage, suite à mes nombreux voyages là-bas, dans ce pays étrange qui nous intéresse aujourd’hui.

Ses habitants se composent de monstres de tous poils, de sorcières, mais aussi de démons venus des quatre coins des enfers. Leur mode de vie se singularise par une activité nocturne, plutôt que diurne, et si nous sommes nombreux à grimacer à la vue d’une araignée, allant parfois jusqu’à pousser de grands cris, ces gens les trouvent plutôt de bonne compagnie. Quant à nos bonnes fées, que l’on souhaiterait que chacun de nos enfants reçoivent comme marraine, elles y sont tenues pour des créatures effroyables, de véritables croque-mitaines avec ailes et baguettes – et ce n’est là qu’une des nombreuses bizarreries qui fourmillent en ce pays et que notre aventure vous amènera à découvrir !

Celle-ci, puisqu’il faut y venir, débute en ce lieu connu sous le nom de bois d’à côté. Plus précisément, dans une petite clairière à l’herbe malade, encerclée par des arbres lugubres dont les branches, à la manière de griffes menaçantes, se dressent en direction des cieux.

La lune, parfaitement ronde, trône au sein d’un manteau de ténèbres, aussi sombre que les abysses. Son éclat est toutefois terni par un brouillard opaque qui, stagnant à hauteur des cimes, l’empêche de répandre sa lueur blafarde sur ce paysage désolé et le groupe d’enfants qui s’y dessine – petits monstres aux rires perçants et aux ongles un peu trop pointus.

Deux d’entre livrent une partie de vampire et de proie, qui leur arrache de petits cris surexcités.

Celui qui incarne le vampire se nomme Eliphas, un diablotin à la peau rouge et au crâne chauve, sur lequel deux petites cornes noires se dressent. Impudique, il aime aller les fesses à l’air et malheur à celui qui voudrait lui faire porter un pantalon !

Sa proie est un ourson en peluche tout rapiécé du nom de Teddy – un jouet abandonné par le petit garçon ou la petite fille qui le possédait autrefois et à qui la magie a donné vie. En guise d’yeux, deux boutons de couleurs différentes mais, dans sa bouche, de véritables crocs que son sourire dévoile.

Les deux enfants courent entre les arbres, se perdent de vue, avant de revenir en direction de la clairière, où le jeu se poursuit. Ils sont accompagnés de Wendy, un fantôme dont les lèvres sont cousues en un sourire éternel. Comme elle fait une mauvaise proie, autant qu’un mauvais vampire, elle se contente de suivre ses amis, volant parfois derrière eux, d’autres fois à leurs côtés.

Le reste du groupe, composé de trois autres petits monstres, est installé près d’une vieille souche. À leurs pieds, une lanterne brille.

La première de ce trio est une fillette atypique, même pour ce nulle part. Je ne crois d’ailleurs pas qu’il en existe deux comme elle à travers tout le pays.

Son teint blafard et les petits crocs visibles chaque fois qu’elle ouvre la bouche, sont un héritage de son vampire de père, tout comme ses cheveux roux, noués en deux couettes hirsutes.

C’est toutefois à sa mère, une cane géante douée de parole – et un véritable cordon bleu, selon l’opinion commune – qu’elle doit son absence de nez, celui-ci se résumant à deux simples trous. Ses pieds sont palmés et ses mains, qui reposent en cet instant sur sa robe grise, recouvertes de duvet. Ajoutez à ce tableau une queue de caneton – pour laquelle il faut pratiquer une ouverture dans chacun de ses vêtements – et vous obtiendrez un portrait fidèle de la jeune Lou.

La faune près d’elle se nomme Édouard. Il a la peau foncée et des cornes de bouc qui lui saillent des deux côtés du crâne. Malgré son jeune âge, il a le corps déjà musclé, car habitué à aider son père dans ses activités de bûcheron. Une épaisse toison lui recouvre les jambes et, à la place des pieds, deux sabots crottés.

Reste Edwidge, de loin le membre le plus étrange de ce groupe.

Car si vous pensiez avoir tout vu, que dites-vous de cet enfant dont l’apparence est celle d’un sac en papier ? Celui-là même que votre épicier vous remet chaque fois que vous allez faire vos courses chez lui.

Je vous donne ma parole que je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de vous ! Par ailleurs, on ne trouve rien sous cette carapace fragile, sinon le néant. Les deux petits pieds qui le soutiennent ne sont rattachés à aucun corps et, à la place des yeux, deux trous qui donnent sur des ténèbres éternelles.

Il ne mange pas, ne dort pas, ne respire pas et la seule façon qu’il ait de s’exprimer se résume à des gargouillis parfaitement inintelligibles.

— Attention !

Dans un grognement paniqué, Teddy se rapproche du trio. Les pattes tendues en avant, il finit par trébucher et s’écrase entre Lou et Édouard. Eliphas en profite pour lui bondir dessus dans un rire hystérique.

— Je t’ai eu ! Je t’ai eu !

L’ourson se débat en vain. Assis à califourchon sur sa proie, le diablotin le maintient fermement au sol. Il continue de rire et ne s’arrête que pour tendre un doigt devant lui et s’exclamer :

— Regardez !

Ce qu’il désigne est un arbre aussi impressionnant en hauteur, qu’en largeur. Ses branches recouvertes de feuilles vertes, pleines de vie, lui donnent un côté franchement excentrique au milieu de ces bois lugubres. Creux, il tient lieu d’habitation à mon vieil ami, le vampire Alucard. Une porte s’y découpe, ainsi que deux fenêtres illuminées, derrière lesquelles on peut voir une ombre aller et venir.

Dans les rangs des enfants on a fait silence. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Wendy exprime son impatience en exécutant des cercles.

L’ombre disparaît soudain. Une seconde, deux secondes, puis la porte s’ouvre sur une silhouette si haute qu’elle doit courber la nuque pour en passer l’encadrement.

L’individu mesure dans les deux mètres, sinon plus. Décharné, il est vêtu d’un vieux costume sombre mal taillé et froissé qui accentue sa maigreur. Sur le sommet de son crâne chauve, un chapeau haut-de-forme usé.

Il a le visage long et les joues creuses, ainsi que les oreilles en pointes. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu délavé et ses arcades dépourvues de sourcils. Le nez est long, busqué, et surmonte des lèvres fines, desquelles dépassent deux petits crocs.

Au premier coup d’œil, ce pauvre Alucard n’a franchement rien d’engageant. Avec ses allures de cadavre, il vous donnerait presque des cauchemars. Pourtant, c’est un individu apprécié de ses pairs, en particulier pour son cœur qui, à défaut de battre, est aussi grand que sa personne.

Un livre sous le bras, il approche des enfants. Teddy en profite pour échapper à Eliphas et trottine dans sa direction. Sa petite patte se tend, minuscule en comparaison de la main qui vient la serrer.

Le vampire vient prendre place sur la souche et fait face à son public. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’il questionne :

— Alors… sommes-nous prêts pour la suite de l’histoire ?

Aux cris enjoués qui lui répondent se mêlent les grognements de Teddy, ainsi que les gargouillis d’Edwidge. Alucard ouvre le livre sur ses cuisses maigrelettes et en lisse les pages du plat de la main.

C’est un ouvrage à la couverture abîmée, d’un rouge passé. Avec le temps, les pages ont jauni et les illustrations censées l’agrémenter sont, pour certaines, presque effacées. Une odeur de moisissure s’en échappe.

Le vampire lève un doigt, afin de réclamer le silence, et son regard balaye les visages impatients. Son sourire s’élargit et s’il hésite à faire durer l’attente, il y renonce en voyant Eliphas se tortiller, prêt à piailler de frustration.

Alors, après avoir retrouvé le paragraphe où il s’est arrêté la veille, le voilà qui se lance dans un récit épique de monstres valeureux, aux prises avec de nombreux dangers dont la plupart vous surprendraient. Par exemple, trouvez-vous vraiment qu’une licorne soit une créature menaçante ? Non, bien sûr, et je partage votre avis. Toutefois, l’arrivée de l’animal fabuleux ne manque pas de faire frissonner son jeune auditoire.

— Et c’est ainsi que la sorcière fut libérée de l’enchantement de la bonne fée. La barrière magique qui obstruait l’entrée du vieux puits humide se brisa et l’on put lui envoyer une corde, grâce à laquelle elle fut tirée hors de sa prison.

« Alors qu’elle s’attardait sur ses sauveurs, la vieille femme ne sut comment témoigner sa reconnaissance aux monstres valeureux qui l’encerclaient. Elle n’avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer sa gratitude et ses pouvoirs, inutilisés depuis trop longtemps, s’étaient rouillés. En cet instant, elle n’était plus qu’une vieille femme trop maigre et au corps en souffrance.

« Aussi ne lui restait-il qu’une chose et une seule pour récompenser leur bravoure. Et c’était… c’était… quoi donc, au juste ?

Le vampire lève les yeux de son livre, pour les poser sur les enfants. Comprenant que la question leur est destinée, ceux-ci piaillent d’amusement et laissent entendre leurs hypothèses. On débat avec animation, mais sans agressivité… du moins au début. Car bientôt, on commence à hausser le ton et à vouloir imposer son point de vue à l’autre. Et l’on se chamaille, et l’on s’agace, et l’on se moque de son voisin et de son idée. Teddy grogne et des coups, «  _Toc ! Toc !_  », résonnent. L’autrice en est Wendy, car elle aussi a son opinion.

La tournure prise par l’échange panique Alucard, qui s’empresse d’intervenir :

— Allons, allons ! Allons, allons, mes chers petits, revenons à notre histoire, voulez-vous ? La sorcière…

— Maman, l’interrompt une petite voix claire, qui s’élève au-dessus des autres.

Les yeux du vampire s’écarquillent, comme il les baisse sur une petite forme assise juste devant lui. Deux mains sales et potelées se tendent dans sa direction.

Il s’agit d’une enfant en chemise de nuit autrefois blanche, aujourd’hui tachée de terre et de traces verdâtres. Quelques accrocs y sont visibles et ses petits pieds nus sont d’une saleté repoussante. Elle a des cheveux noirs, longs, gras, emmêlés. Ceux-ci encadrent un visage… eh bien, comment vous dire ? Sans visage ! Car là où auraient dû se trouver le nez, la bouche et le reste, il n’y a rien, sinon une peau aussi blafarde que lisse.

Plus étrange encore, et bien qu’elle ne possède pas d’yeux non plus, elle semble capable d’y voir aussi bien que vous et moi.

— Eh bien, bonsoir jeune demoiselle ! la salue le vampire. À qui ai-je l’honneur ?

En réponse, celle-ci répète d’une voix où perce le désespoir :

— Maman ! Maman !

Elle se rapproche davantage du vampire et les petites mains qui se referment autour de la sienne ont quelque chose de suppliant. Franchement mal à l’aise, il se crispe et remarque que son auditoire a fait silence. Non sans perplexité, les enfants observent la nouvelle venue.

— Hé ! C’est qui, celle-là ? s’enquiert Eliphas en jetant un regard interrogateur à ses amis.

Mais sur les visages, il découvre le même trouble que le sien. Les murmures reprennent :

— T’es sûr de pas la connaître ?

— Et toi ?

— Oh, attendez ! Ce serait pas… ?

Mais la conclusion est la même pour tous : personne n’a jamais entendu parler d’une petite fille sans visage.

  


2

— Mais puisqu’on vous dit qu’on la connaît pas, proteste Eliphas en trottinant aux côtés du vampire. Vous voyez bien qu’elle est bizarre, cette gamine !

Et le diablotin n’a pas tort car, à toutes leurs questions, l’enfant n’a su que leur répondre par des « mamans » de plus en plus désespérés. Aussi, comment venir en aide à une fillette égarée, incapable de vous renseigner ne serait-ce que sur son nom ? Heureusement pour nos héros, ce pays est loin d’être vaste. Tout le monde s’y connaît plus ou moins et l’on possède toujours quelqu’un dans son entourage pour nous instruire sur les âmes qui nous auraient échappées.

Voilà pourquoi c’est en plein cœur du village de nulle part que nous les retrouvons, lieu sans aucun doute le plus adapté à une chasse aux indices, bien que terriblement lugubre. Gris, terne, ancien, il semble abandonné, ce malgré les monstres que vous ne manquerez pas de croiser dans ses rues.

Celles-ci sont tantôt boueuses, tantôt pavées de pierres usées et trop souvent manquantes. Si l’on n’est pas occupé à éviter les flaques d’eau, c’est à ne pas trébucher que l’on s’emploie, sur les trous ou ossements oubliés. Les habitations n’y sont guère plus engageantes, immeubles et bicoques poussiéreux et biscornus, parfois en si mauvais état que l’on peine à croire qu’on puisse vraiment y vivre.

Ici et là, quelques lampadaires. À l’intérieur, des feux follets y tournent en rond, à la manière de poissons dans leur bocal. Ils ne cessent de venir cogner contre les parois de leur prison, un peu comme s’ils espéraient pouvoir s’en échapper.

Le faible éclairage qu’ils produisent est à peine suffisant pour écarter les ombres de votre chemin. Et croyez-moi sur parole, celles-ci sont plus que nombreuses en ce pays. Pire encore, on les prétend douées de vie. Elles ondulent, se meuvent, se désagrègent dans les flaques de lumière, pour refaire leur apparition dans le coin d’ombre suivant. Parfois, un visage se découpe dans leur masse.

Une vieille légende prétend que le vent serait la voix de ces créatures désincarnées. Et si l’on daigne tendre l’oreille, on a bel et bien l’impression qu’il est chargé de murmures glaçants.

Dans le ciel nocturne volent des chauves-souris. Les chats noirs se tapissent au cœur des ténèbres, dans l’attente d’une proie, s’ils ne s’associent pas plutôt avec les rats et les lutins, afin de dévaster les poubelles.

Pour terminer ce tableau, je vous parlerai de son odeur. Il s’y mélange des senteurs d’humidité et de terre, mais aussi de détritus. Ajoutez-y celle de la magie, particulièrement oppressante, mais aussi d’une cuisine locale dont je préfère taire la composition. Mon Dieu, je ne tiens pas à vous écœurer !

— Dites, vous m’écoutez ?!

La petite fille sans visage dans ses bras, le vampire baisse les yeux en direction d’Eliphas et de son air bougon.

— Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, mon garçon ? Je ne suis même pas certain qu’elle sache elle-même comment retrouver le chemin de sa maison.

— Mais je vous répète que…

— Je sais, je sais… aucun de vous ne l’a jamais croisée. C’est étrange, mais après tout, qui d’entre vous peut se targuer de connaître chaque ombre de ce nulle part ? Tiens, même toi, je suis persuadé que quelques-unes t’échappent encore !

— Sans oublier les habitants inconnus, ajoute Lou en levant la main bien haut, comme une élève réclamant l’attention de son professeur.

Teddy approuve d’un grognement. Près de lui, Édouard prend un air songeur.

— C’est vrai qu’il existe des légendes à ce sujet… mon père dit qu’il en a vu un, une fois, mais qu’il s’est volatilisé aussitôt que leurs regards se sont croisés.

En dehors d’Eliphas, le reste du groupe approuve ses paroles. Car la plupart connaissent un proche, ou le proche d’un proche, qui assure avoir fait la rencontre inopinée, au détour d’un chemin, d’un être qu’il n’a plus jamais croisé après cela.

Le diablotin exprime son scepticisme d’un reniflement dédaigneux, car notre jeune ami est un vagabond hyperactif, qui se targue d’en savoir plus long que la majorité sur ce pays. De fait, n’ayant encore jamais croisé la route d’un de ces supposés inconnus, il considère les racontars qui s’y rapportent comme un tissu de mensonges.

Tandis que ses amis continuent à babiller, son expression laisse place à sa tête des plus mauvaises nuits. Aurait-il eut des poils sur le corps que ceux-ci seraient hérissés à la façon d’un chat sur le point de cracher. Le vampire tente de l’apaiser :

— Tu sais… je ne suis pas non plus certain que cette légende soit vraie. Mais il faut bien que cette petite retrouve sa famille, aussi devons-nous envisager toutes les possibilités.

Mais c’est tout juste si ses paroles parviennent à dérider le front de son interlocuteur. Avec un sourire maladroit, il ajoute :

— Je ne peux tout de même pas m’improviser maman !

Cette fois, les mots font mouche. Le diablotin ouvre de grands yeux, avant de pouffer.

En effet, il l’imagine mal dans ce rôle !

  


3

Après consultation, le groupe décide de se séparer.

D’un côté, Eliphas, Teddy, ainsi qu’Edwidge, se chargent d’aller arpenter la partie sud du village ; tandis que Lou, Édouard et Wendy en font de même avec la partie nord. Quant à leur grand ami, ses longues jambes le portent jusqu’aux recoins les plus reculés de l’agglomération.

Malheureusement, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu’on le souhaiterait et, après plus d’une heure de recherches, c’est les épaules basses et la mine déçue que l’on retrouve les autres, sur la place du village. A l’arrivée des enfants, monsieur Alucard est déjà là. Dans leurs regards une lueur d’espoir, à laquelle il met fin en secouant la tête : tout comme eux, c’est bredouille qu’il revient.

L’abattement s’empare du groupe et c’est d’une voix plaintive que Lou questionne :

— Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire, alors ?

Le vampire et ses jeunes amis sont installés à même le sol, en un cercle sommaire. En cet instant, aucun ne se soucie que les pavés soient aussi humides que sales. Seul leur échec occupe toutes leurs pensées.

Soucieux, Alucard ne répond rien. La petite fille s’est blottie contre lui et, des deux mains, elle a agrippé son poignet et semble ne plus jamais vouloir le lâcher. Il se tapote les lèvres, d’un doigt long et squelettique.

Il ne sait plus que croire. Est-il possible que la malheureuse appartienne vraiment aux habitants inconnus ? Et si tel est le cas, comment les forcer à entrer en contact avec eux ? Il doit bien exister un moyen, mais en cet instant, aucune idée ne lui vient. La frustration se lit sur son visage, et puisque le clown à trois visages du bout du village lui-même – dont on prétend pourtant qu’il connaît les moindres mystères de ce pays – n’a su le renseigner sur la question, il ne lui reste donc qu’à espérer que papy Nazar pourra leur venir en aide.

Malheureusement, le vieil homme ne se trouvait pas chez lui, quand il a été frappé à sa porte un peu plus tôt. La bibliothèque était silencieuse et, en dehors de quelques feux follets, il n’y avait pas âme qui vive.

Il remarque que les enfants ont tous portés leurs regards dans sa direction. Conscient qu’ils attendent un miracle de sa part, il ne peut que se trémousser, mal à l’aise, et va pour leur avouer son impuissance, quand il sent un frémissement contre sa poitrine. Il baisse les yeux sur la petite fille sans visage.

— Maman… maman…

Elle pleure, la malheureuse. De grosses larmes se matérialisent là où auraient dû se trouver ses yeux et lui roulent le long des joues. À ce spectacle, Lou laisse échapper un « Ho » désolé et vient plaquer ses mains couvertes de duvet contre sa bouche.

Alucard sent une douleur lui martyriser les entrailles. Furieux contre lui-même, contre son impuissance, il serre l’enfant dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.

Son dernier espoir repose donc bien sur papy Nazar. Toutefois, il n’est pas certain non plus que l’homme aura une solution à lui fournir. Et que fera-t-il, si tel est le cas ? Quelle piste lui restera-t-il à explorer ? Le mot, sur le compte de cette enfant, a été passé à tout le village et ne tardera pas à se répandre à travers le pays. Mais s’il faisait erreur ? Et si malgré son apparence, cette enfant n’était pas de ce nulle part, mais plutôt…

Il rouvre les yeux pour la contempler. Il s’attarde sur cette petite forme sale, aux pieds blessés et au corps si maigre qu’elle semble ne pas avoir mangé à sa faim depuis des jours. Si elle continue de pleurer, ses sanglots sont déjà moins déchirants. Elle a les joues roses et s’agrippe à son costume.

— Je crois…, commence-t-il, non sans hésitation. Oui, je crois savoir d’où elle vient…

Sur ses lèvres, on peut maintenant voir un pauvre sourire. Aucune joie n’y est visible, seulement de l’amertume et de la compassion. Et comme les questions fusent autour de lui, il répond :

— Enfin… je n’ai aucune preuve de ce que j’avance, mais je crois que cette petite appartient en vérité à un autre nulle part.

— Vous voulez dire, s’enquiert Édouard, qu’elle aurait pu se perdre et arriver jusqu’ici ?

— Oui, c’est possible. Mais je pense plutôt à une enfant que l’on aurait abandonnée.

Stupeur. On a du mal à y croire, à accepter l’horrible vérité qui se dissimule derrière cette théorie. Les petits se jettent des regards, cherchant à savoir si les autres partagent leurs craintes. Car si leur grand ami dit vrai, alors cela ne peut signifier qu’une chose !

D’un bond, Eliphas se jette sur ses pieds.

— Attendez un peu ! Vous êtes tout de même pas en train de nous dire qu’on l’aurait abandonnée parce que… parce que…

— Elle n’a pas de visage ? souffle Édouard.

L’expression du vampire est suffisamment éloquente pour que tous comprennent que c’est là le fond de sa pensée. Et si l’idée vous paraît d’une cruauté sans nom, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu’elle peut être pour de petits monstres. Ils n’ont aucun mal à s’identifier à l’infortunée, eux qui sont si différents de nous.

Les crocs à découvert, Teddy émet un grognement menaçant. Près de lui, Edwidge tape furieusement du pied, tandis que Wendy vole en tous sens au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des «  _Toc ! Toc_  » envahissent la place, unique moyen dont elle dispose pour communiquer son mécontentement.

— C’est horrible ! gémit Lou. Oh monsieur Alucard, elle ne peut pas retourner chez des gens aussi méchants !

Et elle a raison, car même s’ils venaient à découvrir de quel nulle part elle provient, comment pensez-vous que sa famille réagirait ? S’il s’agit de bonnes gens, ils ne pourront que se réjouir de ces retrouvailles. Mais si comme le vampire le craint, et comme je le crains également, nous avons affaire à des parents indignes ; alors, il ne fait aucun doute que la malheureuse sera de nouveau abandonnée.

Elle a eu de la chance cette fois-ci, mais vous savez comme moi ce qu’il arrive généralement à ces pauvres enfants égarés. À ces âmes abandonnées qui trouvent la mort dans les entrailles de la forêt de nulle part et ne peuvent y espérer le repos. Elles restent prisonnières de ce monde, esprits tourmentés qui terrorisent les nulles parts environnants sous l’apparence de petites créatures des bois malicieuses. On les prétend si mauvaises, mais surtout rongées par la jalousie, qu’à la nuit tombée elles pénètrent dans les chaumières pour enlever les enfants en bas âge et tourmenter les animaux domestiques.

  


Bien conscients de cela, Eliphas se répand en imprécations, tandis qu’Édouard s’est enfoncé dans un mutisme terrible. Alucard, lui, se contente d’aider la petite fille sans visage à essuyer ses larmes. Il lui sourit et repousse en arrière quelques mèches collées contre ses joues.

— Dans ce cas, dit-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à lui trouver un nouveau foyer.

  


4

Au pays de nulle part, il existe un lieu si isolé que rares sont ceux à s’y rendre : il s’agit du territoire de Yaga la sorcière.

Situé à la frontière entre le bois d’à côté et la terrible forêt de nulle part, l’endroit n’a rien d’engageant.

La maison de la sorcière se dresse tout en haut d’une butte et a été construite sous un gigantesque arbre mort, à l’écorce grise et noueuses. Ses racines courent le long des murs et quelques-unes, même, ont transpercé le toit. S’y ajoute un amas de lierres particulièrement envahissant, entre les interstices duquel on aperçoit de vielles pierres mal taillées.

Derrière les fenêtres, une lueur rouge ondule et éclaire des têtes réduites, ainsi qu’un ensemble d’ossements pendus là.

Les abords sont envahis d’une brume épaisse et gluante. Une masse fantomatique qui stagne bien au-dessus des têtes et paraît désireuse d’engloutir les imprudents qui viennent s’y perdre. Le sol malade est spongieux et des ossements craquent sous les pieds et les semelles. Des créatures innommables s’affolent à hauteur des chevilles et il arrive que certaines vous mordent, soit par pure méchanceté, soit parce que vous leur avait marché dessus par mégarde.

L’ensemble est envahi par une odeur d’humidité, de moisissure, de terre boueuse, également. Mais surtout, ce sont les effluves de la magie qui se font sentir, bien plus présentes et étouffantes que celles du village de nulle part. Elle offre à la brume des couleurs nauséeuses, irréelles, qui ajoutent au malaise ambiant.

Les enfants en sont tétanisés de peur. Chacun connaît l’endroit pour s’y être au moins une fois aventuré, dans le souci de prouver son courage aux autres. Mais cette nuit-là, aucun ne se sent très brave et c’est à celui qui se dissimulera le mieux derrière ses camardes.

— Vous… vous allez quand même pas la filer en pâture à la vieille Yaga, s’exclame Eliphas.

Frigorifié, le diablotin a enroulé ses bras autour de son corps et claque des dents. Lou, qui le colle d’un peu trop près, surenchérit d’une voix pitoyable :

— On raconte qu’elle mange les enfants !

Ces accusations ne manquent pas d’étonner leur grand ami, qui les balaye du regard.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ces histoires ? Je connais bien Yaga, c’est une vieille amie et je peux vous assurer qu’elle ne ferait jamais de mal à aucun d’entre vous.

— Ce… c’est pas ce qu’on raconte au village, bafouille en retour un Édouard qui, malgré son air bravache, tremble comme une feuille.

— Qui donc, on ?

— Ben… les gens, répond Eliphas.

Quelque peu agacé par ce manque de précision, le vampire insiste :

— Quels gens ? Mais enfin, de quoi êtes-vous Dieu en train de parler ?

D’un même mouvement, le regard des enfants se tourne vers Lou. De plus en plus mal à l’aise, la fillette se trémousse, tire sur ses couettes, avant de répondre :

— Une fois, j’ai été faire des courses pour maman à l’épicerie. Les sorcières étaient là et je les ai entendues parler de Yaga. Elles… elles disaient que si elle vit à l’écart, c’est parce que les gens ne veulent pas qu’elle mange leurs enfants.

La terreur s’accroît sur les jeunes visages. Ils resserrent les rangs, si étroitement qu’on se demande comment ils parviennent encore à respirer. Une pointe de dépit s’empare d’Alucard.

— Tout ça, ce ne sont que des bêtises !

Mais il voit bien qu’il ne convainc personne. Alors, il secoue la tête et ordonne :

— Allons, venez !

Mais à peine a-t-il fait un pas qu’Eliphas se jette sur lui. Telle une tique opiniâtre, il s’agrippe des bras et des jambes au mollet du vampire, qui manque d’en perdre l’équilibre.

— Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas devenir maman, piaille la voix trop aiguë du diablotin, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour être aussi méchant !

Alucard secoue la jambe, pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise. En vain, car le gamin s’y cramponne de toutes ses forces. A nouveau, il manque de perdre l’équilibre et doit sautiller sur une seule jambe. Dans ses bras, la fillette a enfoui son visage contre son épaule et pousse une exclamation paniquée.

Le diablotin découvre les crocs et on le sent prêt à mordre sa proie si celle-ci s’obstine à n’en faire qu’à sa tête.

— Mais… mais enfin, bafouille le vampire, puisque je te dis… !

C’est un long grincement qui lui vient finalement en aide. Dans un cri, Eliphas le lâche pour se cacher derrière ses longues jambes, bientôt imité par le reste des enfants.

Sur le seuil de l’habitation se découpe à présent une silhouette. Celle d’une femme au dos bossu et au long nez biscornu. À cette distance, on distingue très mal ses traits, mais on devine qu’elle fixe les intrus. Elle ne dit rien et son silence est sans doute ce qu’il y a de plus terrible.

Sans plus se soucier de ses jeunes compagnons, le vampire s’enfonce dans la brume.

Au pied de la butte, un escalier en pierre monte jusqu’à la maisonnette. Celui-ci aussi est envahi par le lierre et les racines, si bien qu’il faut constamment faire attention à ne pas s’y prendre les pieds. Quand il parvient là-haut, c’est avec un large sourire que la femme l’accueille.

— Ça alors ! Mais n’est-ce pas mon vieil ami Alucard ?

Un châle de couleur indéterminé recouvre ses épaules osseuses. Elle a les cheveux d’un roux terne, ramenés en un chignon à moitié défait. Ses mains aux doigts crochus se tendent vers son visiteur. Il lui offre l’une des siennes, qu’elle serre chaleureusement.

— Comment vas-tu, Yaga ?

— Oh, pas plus mal que d’habitude, j’imagine.

Puis elle remarque la petite forme recroquevillée dans les bras de son ami. Ses sourcils se haussent et elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds, pour observer l’enfant.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui es-tu, toi ?

Ce à quoi, le vampire lui répond :

— Juste une enfant égarée qui cherche sa maman…

  


5

— Je vois… et donc, tu as pensé à moi ?

Nous retrouvons nos héros chez la sorcière et autant vous dire que ce ne fut pas une mince affaire que de convaincre les enfants d’y pénétrer. Apaiser leurs réticences avait demandé des trésors de patience au vampire, qui n’y était parvenu que parce que les petits se sentaient davantage en sécurité en sa compagnie.

À présent, tout ce petit monde est rassemblé autour d’une table en bois robuste. À la gauche de son plateau, un amoncellement d’objets hétéroclites, que l’on a poussé là pour faire de la place à ces visiteurs aussi inopinés que nombreux.

Quelques-uns se sont même risqués à goûter l’infusion amère que leur a servi la sorcière. Ils en gardent un goût épouvantable en bouche et un air pincé qui a convaincu les autres de ne pas les imiter.

Un véritable bazar règne dans la pièce, envahie par des piles d’objets poussiéreux : bocaux pleins de composants mal identifiés, vieux grimoires, ustensiles divers et variés, mais aussi chaudrons et restes de bougies fondues.

Les racines qui ont percé le toit courent le long du plafond et des murs. Dans la cheminée, un feu ronfle, avec un peu trop de force sans doute, car l’on se croirait dans le giron des enfers.

— Tu m’as souvent dit regretter de ne pas pouvoir avoir d’enfant, répond le vampire, en croisant ses mains sur la table. Et comme cette petite va avoir besoin d’un nouveau foyer…

Assise sur les genoux de Yaga, celle-ci semble inspecter chaque recoin de cet environnement brouillon, comme en témoignent ses mouvements de tête. La sorcière a posé les mains sur ses frêles épaules et c’est avec l’air de se demander si son vampire d’ami n’est pas en train de se moquer d’elle qu’elle le dévisage.

Puis elle baisse le regard sur la petite fille. À sa manière, celle-ci le lui rend. Alucard insiste :

— Eh bien ? Acceptes-tu de lui faire une place chez toi ?

En réponse, un sourire vient illuminer le visage fatigué de son interlocutrice. Si elle accepte ? Quelle question stupide !

— Et toi ? poursuit-il en faisant ployer sa grande carcasse en direction de l’enfant. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Celle-ci incline la tête sur le côté.

— Maman ?

— C’est ça ma petite : ce sera ta nouvelle maman.

Elle le fixe un long, long, très long moment. Que se passe-t-il sous sa caboche brune à ce moment précis ? Quelles sont les questions qu’elle se pose, mais aussi les craintes auxquelles elle doit faire face et les espoirs qui s’évanouissent ?

Finalement, elle lève son visage en direction de la sorcière, qui lui caresse les cheveux. Puis elle le cache derrière ses mains. De tristesse ? De détresse, peut-être ? Mais non ! Car c’est sa joie qui s’exprime par le rouge qui lui monte aux joues, à ces pauvres joues creuses et terreuses.

Hip hip hip hourra, mes amis, car la petite fille sans visage a trouvé sa maman !

 


	2. Madamoiselle Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y avait, au village de nulle part, une charmante personne répondant au nom de mademoiselle Rose. Vous laisserez-vous tenter par une part de tarte, mon bon ami ?

1

Une petite maison recouverte d’un lierre épais et dont les volets sont à chaque fenêtre de couleur différente : rose, bleu, violet, ou encore vert. Sur le pas de la porte, un paillasson souhaite la bienvenue à ses visiteurs.

Là où les jardins de ses voisines sont le territoire des mauvaises herbes et des ronces, le sien est parfaitement entretenu. Par ailleurs, il y pousse le seul arbre fruitier du pays de nulle part qui ne soit pas toxique.

La première fois que l’on pose les yeux sur son occupante, on ne peut s’empêcher de songer qu’elle est l’exact opposé des critères de beauté locaux : des cheveux trop blonds, là où l’on préfère les cheveux noirs ou roux ; une peau trop rose, là où les autres sont soit blafardes, soit grises, et enfin, des yeux trop bleus, là où on les aime noirs ou délavés.

Des différences qui s’expliquent par ses origines humaines et qui en font la seule représentante de son espèce au pays de nulle part.

Sans doute vous interrogez-vous sur les raisons qui l’auront poussée à s’installer ici, car il est vrai que pour nous autres, ses voisins de monstres ne nous apparaissent pas forcément comme la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Aussi faut-il que je vous sachiez que la malheureuse est originaire d’un nulle part longtemps malmené par la guerre. On pense qu’elle y a perdu sa famille et c’est déboussolée, mais surtout effrayée par toute cette violence, qu’elle s’est enfoncée dans la forêt de nulle part. Sa route devait y croiser celle de papy Nazar, l’homme qui la ramènerait avec lui et aux côtés de qui elle grandirait.

Si elle parle peu des horreurs qu’elle a connues dans son jeune âge, on devine, à la façon dont son regard se fait parfois lointain, qu’il lui arrive encore d’y penser. Mais de son propre aveu, plus les années passent, moins elle garde de souvenirs de cette période.

Cette nuit-là, cette nuit qui nous intéresse aujourd’hui, la jeune femme se trouve dans son jardin. Pour seuls éclairages, elle doit se satisfaire de la lueur qui filtre à travers les fenêtres de sa maison, ainsi que de celle du lampadaire qui brille de l’autre côté de la rue.

Elle porte au bras un panier en osier et alors qu’elle y dépose l’un des fruits de son pommier, la brise se fait plus agressive et s’engouffre dans ses cheveux. Elle rejette en arrière les mèches qui lui sont tombées devant le visage et se recoiffe sommairement du bout des doigts.

— Tiens ! Bonsoir, monsieur Alucard, lance-t-elle en remarquant la silhouette qui vient de s’arrêter derrière sa cloture.

Le vampire, car c’est bien lui, se trouble. Il bat des paupières et c’est en bafouillant qu’il répond :

— Bon… bonsoir mademoiselle Rose.

La jeune femme l’observe avec un petit sourire amusé. En ce pays, Alucard est un peu ce qu’elle a de plus proche d’un meilleur ami. Une amitié toutefois trop distante à son goût, car il est rare que son visiteur vienne frapper à sa porte.

Mais si elle pense être la seule à se désoler de cette situation, en vérité, le vampire s’en agace également. Mais celui-ci manque à ce point d’assurance que, chaque fois qu’il se rend au village, il craint de déranger son amie. Alors, il hésite et, finalement, retourne à ses bois sans même l’avoir saluée.

— Savez-vous à quand remonte votre dernière visite ? le questionne justement mademoiselle Rose, en s’approchant de lui.

Dans sa voix, il y a un soupçon de reproche qui n’échappe pas au concerné.

— C’est que… j’ai été plutôt occupé ces derniers temps…

Et comme en vérité, il n’a pas été si débordé que cela, tout juste accaparé par les visites régulières des enfants, il préfère ne pas développer. À la place, il baisse les yeux en direction du panier de son amie et s’exclame :

— Mais… qu’est-ce que c’est ?

La question détourne habilement l’attention de la jeune femme. Elle suit son regard et son sourire se fait un peu plus large. Vrai qu’elle ne possède pas son pommier depuis très longtemps, à peine quelques mois, au cours desquels la magie transforma la petite graine d’alors en l’arbre qu’il est aujourd’hui.

— On appelle cela des pommes, mon bon ami.

— Des pommes ?

— Oui, de bons fruits bien sucrés.

Et comme elle le devine perdu, elle précise :

— Cela se mange, monsieur Alucard !

Une lueur de compréhension s’allume dans les yeux du vampire.

— Oh, vraiment ? Vous mangez ces choses ?

Mademoiselle Rose secoue doucement la tête. Il n’est pas le premier à réagir de la sorte et sans doute pas le dernier, les habitants de ce pays manquant cruellement de curiosité pour tout ce qui est extérieur à leur petit monde.

— En effet, monsieur Alucard, il m’arrive d’en manger, soupire-t-elle en réponse, avant qu’une idée ne vienne lui frapper l’esprit et qu’elle ne joigne vivement ses mains. Cela vous dirait-il d’y goûter ? Je comptais justement me préparer une tarte et je serais ravie de la partager avec vous.

Le vampire va pour lui rappeler que son régime alimentaire est plus que limité, mais l’expression de son amie l’en dissuade. Elle semble si heureuse à l’idée de l’avoir comme invité, presque sautillante, qu’il ne se sent pas le courage de briser cette belle humeur. À la place, il approuve d’un hochement de tête et d’un sourire maladroit.

— Oh, comme vous me faites plaisir, reprend mademoiselle Rose. Dans ce cas, venez m’aider. Je vais avoir besoin d’encore quelques pommes, mais je suis à présent trop petite pour les atteindre.

Et, dans un petit rire, elle va se placer sous l’arbre et tend une main en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. En effet, il lui manque deux ou trois bons centimètres pour atteindre les premiers fruits.

Sans se faire davantage prier, Alucard enjambe la clôture. Il est si grand que mademoiselle Rose lui arrive tout juste au milieu de la poitrine et doit garder les yeux levés chaque fois qu’ils se rencontrent.

La texture des fruits amuse beaucoup le vampire. Il fait rouler le premier entre ses doigts, avant d’appuyer dessus, sur cette carapace fragile qui protège une chair tendre et gorgée d’eau. Puis il le porte à son nez et, ne lui trouvant pas d’odeur intéressante, le remet à son amie.

Une, deux, trois, les pommes défilent entre leurs mains et bientôt la jeune femme annonce :

— Je crois que nous en avons assez.

Du doigt, elle fait le compte des fruits qui encombrent son panier. Oui, elle en a même plus qu’il ne lui en faut !

Il ne lui manque donc plus que quelques ingrédients pour confectionner sa tarte. Elle avait prévu de faire un rapide saut à l’épicerie, mais puisque son ami est là…

Le regard qu’elle lève dans la direction de celui-ci se fait exagérément suppliant, au point d’en devenir comique. Avec un ton d’excuse, elle questionne :

— Me permettez-vous de vous demander encore un service ?

Et comme Alucard s’empresse d’approuver, toujours heureux de lui rendre service :

— J’aurais besoin que vous me rapportiez du beurre ainsi que quelques œufs. De poule, seulement de poule, surtout ! (Puis, avec une petite tape sur l’avant-bras de son interlocuteur.) Pendant ce temps, je m’occuperai de nos pommes !

  
  


2

Si vous avez une nuit l’occasion de vous rendre au pays de nulle part, vous découvrirez qu’il n’y existe qu’une seule et malheureuse épicerie. On y vient des quatre coins du pays pour s’y approvisionner et j’ai entendu dire que, suite à une grogne de plus en plus généralisée, le propriétaire caresserait l’idée d’en ouvrir une seconde – de peur qu’un autre le devance.

L’établissement se tient sur une petite place circulaire. À cette heure, les vitrines en sont illuminées, bien que la crasse qui s’y amoncelle laisse difficilement passer cette lueur palote. La devanture est d’un bois sombre et mal entretenu. En levant les yeux, on aperçoit une pancarte, sans doute aussi vieille que le bâtiment, et dont la plupart des lettres n’ont pas survécu à l’usure du temps.

Alucard s’approche de la porte, toute son attention dirigée en direction des cieux. Le temps a commencé à se couvrir et il lève une main. Pas une goutte de pluie. Cela ne le rassure pas pour autant et il va pour pénétrer dans le commerce, quand une petite forme en jaillit et le percute en plein estomac.

— Eh bien, eh bien, fait-il en attrapant le nouveau venu par les épaules. Tu m’as l’air drôlement pressé, mon garçon !

Les yeux jaunes qui se lèvent dans sa direction appartiennent au diablotin Eliphas. Ce dernier grimace et répond :

— Désolé, m’sieur Alucard, j’essayais d’échapper à ces vieilles pies. Pouah ! De vraies punaises, celles-là ! Faites gaffe à vous, elles sont en forme !

Là-dessus, le gamin lui échappe.

Contrarié, le vampire le regarde fuir. Qu’a-t-il dit ? De vieilles pies ? Eh bien… il espérait leur échapper, mais… il lui faudra faire avec ! Après tout, l’épicerie appartient à l’époux d’une des sorcières du village.

À son entrée dans le commerce, des murmures sont perceptibles. La porte se referme derrière lui dans un grincement strident et il se retrouve prisonnier d’une pièce sombre, encombrée de marchandises poussiéreuses.

Des bocaux, on y trouve surtout des bocaux. De gros récipients en verre où s’amassent des denrées aussi insolites que des doigts de zombis, de la viande de chauve-souris séchée, ou bien encore des œufs pourris de chat-poule et des cafards. On aperçoit aussi de gros vers toujours vivants, ainsi que quelques cervelles moisies.

Des étagères courent le long des murs et ploient sous la masse de leur chargement. L’atmosphère est viciée par une odeur de renfermé, ainsi que de pourriture.

Un groupe de quatre femmes se tient dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Leurs yeux brillent d’une lueur gourmande et il se sent soudain dans la peau d’une proie, sur laquelle un prédateur s’apprête à fondre.

— Regardez qui voilà, s’exclame l’une des femmes, de sa voix rêche. Mais ne serait-ce pas le vampire du bois d’à côté ? Qu’est-ce qui nous vaut cet honneur, dites-moi ?

Ses compagnes se mettent à glousser, à la manière d’une bande de poules hystériques.

La femme qui vient de s’adresser à lui n’est autre que la propriétaire. Avec sa tignasse noire et hirsute, parcourue de cheveux blancs, et ses yeux globuleux soulignés par des cernes épais, elle a l’allure d’une folle à laquelle on préférerait ne pas se frotter. Son sourire est froid, carnassier, et il s’y dessine deux rangées de dents cariées et mal plantées.

Aimable, Alucard soulève son haut-de-forme et les salue d’un :

— Bonsoir, mesdames !

Puis il se dirige vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se tient un drôle de petit homme.

Renfrogné et râblé, il a le teint malade et les sourcils broussailleux, au point que ses yeux disparaissent presque derrière. Des dents jaunes et disproportionnées, qui lui dépassent de la lèvre supérieure. Des poils noirs s’échappent de ses grandes oreilles décollées, ainsi que de son nez, semblable à une patate. Sur son crâne, il ne lui reste qu’une touffe de cheveux sombres et gras.

— J’aurais besoin d’œufs de poule, ainsi que de beurre, lui explique le vampire.

D’une main calleuse, l’homme gratte son menton mal rasé et pousse un grognement.

— Pour l’beurre, j’ai plus que celui de mon ânesse. C’lui de centaure, l’est parti hier, m’sieur.

— Je… heu… j’imagine que ça fera l’affaire.

Le petit homme émet un « Umf » avant de questionner :

— Combien d’œufs vous voulez ?

— Heu… c’est-à-dire…

La panique s’empare du vampire. Mince alors ! Voilà une information que mademoiselle Rose a oublié de lui communiquer ! Craignant de ne pas lui en ramener assez, il ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis l’ouvre de nouveau pour bafouiller des explications embrouillées qui ne semblent pas beaucoup aider son interlocuteur. Du reste, ce dernier se contente de le fixer de ses petits yeux sombres et mène un gros doigt à son oreille gauche, qu’il entreprend de curer.

Au final, c’est l’épicière qui lui vient en aide. Elle s’approche d’un pas lourd et s’enquiert :

— Et c’est pourquoi qu’il a besoin de ses œufs, le vampire ?

Alucard bat des paupières, comme surpris de son intervention.

— Eh bien… il me semble que c’est pour une tarte et…

Le ricanement de la femme le coupe dans ses explications. Celle-ci adresse un regard entendu à ses compagnes, qui se régalent de l’échange. L’une d’elle éprouve tant de difficultés à contenir son hilarité qu’elle s’en mord le doigt, de grosses larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

L’épicière a un reniflement et revient à sa proie.

— Une tarte, qu’y dit. Pour deux ?

— Je… oui, je crois que nous ne serons que deux, avoue-t-il à contre cœur.

Comme il le craignait, il devient aussitôt la risée de l’assistance. Les sorcières rient à s’en tenir les côtes et s’échangent des tapes. Un vampire qui s’apprête à partager une tarte ? Par Satan, ont-elles déjà entendu une histoire plus grotesque que celle-ci ?

Dans son malheur, Alucard a néanmoins la chance de ne pas pouvoir rougir, ce qui n’aurait pas manqué d’aggraver leur hilarité. Le nez baissé en direction de ses chaussures, il subit en silence leurs moqueries, consumé par l’envie de se fondre dans les ombres. Il ne relève la nuque que quand l’épicière revient avec quatre œufs, ainsi qu’une brique de beurre, qu’elle dépose près de son mari. Pour tout remerciement, ce dernier lui adresse un grognement.

— Ça f’ra quatre pièces, m’sieur ! annonce-t-il en tendant à son client un sac en papier graisseux.

C’est avec l’empressement que vous devinez qu’Alucard le règle et récupère ses achats. Comme il passe devant les sorcières – dont le fou rire s’est mué en gloussements – l’épicière lui lance :

— Et mes amitiés à la petite Rose !

La porte de l’établissement ne se referme pas assez vite derrière lui. Les rires reviennent, plus forts que jamais, presque hystériques. Leurs échos le pourchassent, charriés par le vent, et il doit accélérer l’allure pour leur échapper…

  
  


3

À l’extérieur, le temps s’est finalement dégradé. Plus sombres que jamais, les nuages déversent leurs larmes sur le pays de nulle part. Certaines s’écrasent contre la fenêtre qui fait face à mademoiselle Rose.

Cette dernière se trouve dans sa cuisine, penchée en direction d’un plan de travail enfariné. Les mains qui s’affairent sont abîmées par les tâches quotidiennes. Ses doigts malaxent, étirent la pâte, la retournent, pour la malaxer encore.

Alucard se tient juste derrière elle, installé à une table ronde où il a pris place après que la jeune femme ait furieusement refusé son aide. Devant lui, une tasse de thé déjà tiède, à laquelle il n’a toujours pas touché.

Mademoiselle Rose termine d’étendre sa pâte dans un vieux plat en terre préalablement beurré. Puis elle y verse sa compote et dispose sur le dessus de fins morceaux de pommes. Une pincée de sucre plus tard, le résultat lui paraît à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Elle se désintéresse du plat le temps d’aller se laver les mains dans le récipient en porcelaine posé près d’elle. Puis elle les essuie sur le tablier qui ceigne sa taille et se saisit de sa tarte, pour se tourner vers son invité.

— Et voilà ! annonce-t-elle. Il ne reste à présent plus qu’à la faire cuire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle la glisse à l’intérieur d’un petit four à bois, qu’elle n’oublie pas d’alimenter avant d’en refermer la porte grinçante.

Là-dessus, elle se débarrasse de son tablier et rejoint son ami à table.

— Ce sera bientôt prêt, lui assure-t-elle en tendant la main vers la théière qui trône entre eux.

Elle se sert une tasse de thé, sans remarquer les regards furtifs et nerveux que lui jette le vampire. Ce dernier se donne beaucoup de mal pour ne pas la fixer trop directement, de crainte de la gêner. Son petit manège finit toutefois par attirer l’attention de mademoiselle Rose, qui lui offre un sourire.

Troublé, il baisse les yeux en direction de sa tasse et ne voit pas l’expression espiègle qui se peint sur le visage de son amie.

— Eh bien ! Vous voilà bien silencieux ! N’avez-vous donc rien à me raconter, après tout ce temps ?

Mécaniquement, le vampire se met à touiller son thé. La cuillère ne cesse de venir cogner contre la porcelaine, emplissant la pièce de tintements.

— Je suis désolé, bredouille-t-il d’un débit un peu trop rapide. J’ai peur que mon éternité ne soit pas très intéressante.

— Ah oui ? Vous savez, je croise souvent les enfants au village. Selon eux, vous passeriez presque toutes vos nuits en leur compagnie.

— C’est qu’ils aiment venir jouer chez moi, alors…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Mademoiselle Rose joint les mains à hauteur de son visage et y appuie le menton. Son regard se fait un tantinet moqueur.

— En effet ! Vous devriez d’ailleurs les entendre : ils ne tarissent pas d’éloges à votre sujet ! J’en serais presque jalouse…

Le vampire ne répond rien. Il sait qu’elle n’est pas sérieuse, mais ne peut s’empêcher de se crisper. Comprenez qu’autrefois, c’était mademoiselle Rose qui occupait le rôle de camarde de jeu des enfants. Ce jusqu’à ce qu’ils se prennent d’affection pour l’étrange et solitaire personnage qu’il était alors et que la jeune femme les lui abandonne.

— Oh, ils en ont autant pour vous, lui avoue-t-il, osant enfin affronter son regard.

Il sait également que les enfants continuent de venir visiter mademoiselle Rose, pour qui ils conservent une affection sincère. En particulier Eliphas qui, n’ayant pas de parents, la tient un peu pour ce qu’il a de plus proche d’une famille.

— Ils sont adorables, mais parfois un peu turbulents, reprend la jeune femme. J’ai d’ailleurs cru comprendre que vous vous seriez fait une nouvelle amie ? Une petite qui n’aurait pas de visage… les enfants m’ont beaucoup parlé d’elle, mais je n’ai pas encore eu le plaisir de la rencontrer.

— C’est qu’elle ne sort pas beaucoup… même moi, il est rare qu’elle vienne me voir. J’imagine que le mieux serait que vous alliez lui rendre visite.

Une moue vient retrousser la lèvre inférieure de mademoiselle Rose.

— Vous voulez dire… chez cette Yaga la sorcière ? Je ne sais pas trop… je crois que ça me gênerait.

— Co… comment cela ?

Dans la voix du vampire, il y a une note affolée qui n’échappe pas à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci a un petit sourire, afin de le rassurer.

— Oh, rien de bien méchant ! C’est juste que… enfin… nous n’avons jamais vraiment été présentées. J’ai entendu dire que c’était une femme très solitaire et…

Elle a un geste de la main, qu’accompagne un rire discret.

— M’imposer chez elle, dans ces conditions… ce ne serait pas très correct.

Alucard laisse entendre un soupir de soulagement.

— Gloire aux déchus, vous me rassurez ! J’ai cru un instant que vous vous étiez laissée embobiner par ces rumeurs idiotes.

Propos qui ne manquent pas d’éveiller la curiosité de mademoiselle Rose. Les sourcils haussés, elle se penche en avant et questionne :

— Quelles rumeurs ?

— Eh bien…

Alucard entreprend de lui rapporter les commérages par la faute desquels les enfants s’étaient mis à craindre Yaga. Son amie l’écoute en silence, portant de temps à autre sa tasse à ses lèvres. Si ce qu’elle entend ne la surprend pas le moins du monde, elle s’en désole toutefois.

— Ces femmes…, soupire-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Je commence sérieusement à croire qu’elles n’ont aucune limite !

Dans la pièce, une odeur douce et sucrée se répand. Mademoiselle Rose ajoute :

— Vous savez, j’ai un temps cherché à me convaincre qu’elles n’étaient pas bien méchantes. Juste maladroites. Je les trouvais agaçantes, mais je m’efforçais d’être aimable.

Elle lève les yeux au plafond.

— J’ai même eu la faiblesse de m’intéresser à leurs commérages. Et après ça, il m’était impossible de prendre congé. C’est qu’elles se vexent si facilement et je ne voulais pas me montrer grossière, vous comprenez ?

« Et puis – peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler – il y a environ deux ans mon grand-père a eu affaire à elles. Il venait faire ses courses et elles ont voulu l’entraîner dans leur discussion. Vous le connaissez comme moi, il ne s’est pas laissé faire et leur a dit sa façon de penser.

« Le lendemain, des rumeurs grotesques se sont mises à courir sur notre compte à tous les deux. Oh ! Il se moque bien de ce qu’on peut dire de lui, mais… que l’on puisse s’en prendre également à moi… vraiment, ça l’a rendu fou furieux !

Alucard opine du chef. Oui, il se souvient de cette histoire, qui a fait grand bruit à l’époque. À tel point que des échos s’étaient propagés jusqu’au cœur du bois d’à côté, pour atteindre ceux qui comme lui demeuraient en général ignorants des chicaneries du village.

Après la première vague de ragots, Papy Nazar était retourné trouver les sorcières avec la rage du dragon que l’on a osé provoqué. Sa contre-attaque eut pour effet d’attiser davantage les rancœurs et les éclats qui s’ensuivirent avaient fait trembler le village pendant des nuits.

Finalement, l’affaire avait pris de telles proportions que le maire lui-même fut contrait d’intervenir. Calmer les belligérants ne se révéla pas une tâche facile et, depuis, papy Nazar refuse de remettre les pieds à l’épicerie – obligeant sa petite fille à lui faire ses courses.

Celle-ci s’est justement levée. Un torchon a la main, elle entrebâille la porte du four et jette un œil à l’intérieur. Une exclamation satisfaite lui échappe.

— Bonne nouvelle, mon ami : notre tarte sera bientôt prête !

  
  


4

À l’approche du lever du jour, les rues du village de nulle part se sont dépeuplées. On n’y croise plus que quelques retardataires à l’air empressé et des chats noirs qui, fièrement, les arpentent comme s’ils se considèrent à présent les maîtres des lieux. La pluie a cessé et ne laisse de son passage que des flaques d’eau et des traces boueuses. Les gouttières gouttent – _ploc… ploc… –_ à chaque recoin.

Sur le seuil de la maison, monsieur Alucard prend congé de mademoiselle Rose.

S’il fait bonne figure, le malheureux est en souffrance et s’étonne de ne pas avoir déjà rendu ce qu’il a avalé cette nuit. Deux parts… deux belles parts de tarte qui l’écœurent encore. Non pas que la cuisine de la jeune femme soit infecte, mais pour un vampire seul le sang est un nectar, tandis que le reste n’a qu’un goût de cendres.

— Revenez vite me voir, lui dit-elle. Vous savez pourtant que vos visites me font toujours plaisir.

En réponse, Alucard a un sourire crispé et lève son haut-de-forme.

— Bonne journée, mademoiselle Rose.

— Bonne journée, monsieur Alucard.

Elle lève la main, afin d’accompagner son départ. À son expression, on devine sa joie, mais aussi son espoir que le vampire reviendra prochainement partager quelques douceurs avec elle.

Ce qu’elle ignore, c’est qu’une journée de souffrance attend le pauvre homme, qui ne parviendra pas à trouver le sommeil. Aux premières ombres de la nuit, les enfants qui viendront le visiter trouveront porte close… et un mot, les priant de bien vouloir le laisser en paix.


	3. La fée du placard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit comme les autres au pays de nulle part, la petite Marie vint trouver Monsieur Alucard. Hantée par une bonne fée, la fillette ne sait décidément plus que faire pour se débarrasser de l'enquiquineuse.

1

Une nuit comme les autres, au pays de nulle part, Lou vint frapper à la porte d’Alucard.

N’obtenant aucune réponse, elle porte ses mains couvertes de duvet à hauteur de sa bouche et appelle :

— Monsieur Alucard, êtes-vous là ?

Elle est accompagnée d’Eliphas, ainsi que d’Édouard. Les deux se tiennent un peu en retrait et débatent à voix basse. Le ton naturellement criard du diablotin couvre les murmures de son interlocuteur, si bien que Lou ne saisit que la moitié leurs propos. La teneur des miettes récoltées l’agace toutefois, car il est question d’une de ces courses de cloportes très populaires au village depuis peu parmi les enfants, qui y perdent des après-midis entières et parfois même leur argent de poche.

Jugeant cette activité stupide, Lou se retourne pour leur sommer de faire moins de bruit, quand la porte de l’arbre-maison s’ouvre sur un grand personnage aux traits fatigués.

D’une main, le vampire se frotte les yeux. À sa tenue débraillée, on devine qu’il s’est habillé à la va-vite, ce qui lui donne un air encore plus misérable qu’à l’accoutumée. Lou pousse une exclamation désolée.

— Pardon, je vous ai réveillé !

L’arrivée d’Alucard met fin aux babillages des deux autres. Les crocs du vampire se découvrent et un bâillement lui échappe. Enfin, il questionne :

— Que puis-je pour vous, mes chers petits ?

Il tombe de sommeil, comme en témoignent ses yeux rougis et ses paupières encore lourdes. Gênée, Lou se tortille.

— Oh non, je… nous pouvons repasser plus tard. Ce n’est pas très important, je…

Elle sait combien cette période de l’année peut être pénible pour les vampires. La durée du jour allant en s’étrécissant, et le sommeil nocturne étant moins réparateur pour eux que celui diurne, beaucoup en souffrent. Son propre père n’a d’ailleurs de cesse de s’en plaindre à longueur de nuit.

— Ce ne sera pas utile, lui répond Alucard. Alors ? De quoi aviez-vous besoin ?

Il appuie son épaule contre l’encadrement de la porte et croise les bras. Son regard va de l’un à l’autre des enfants. Lou s’est murée dans un silence coupable et a baissé les yeux en direction de ses souliers. Le vampire se gratte le coude et va pour réitérer sa question, quand Eliphas perd patience :

— Lou a un problème de bonne fée, m’sieur Alucard !

La concernée lui adresse un regard de reproche, auquel il répond en lui tirant la langue. Alucard se redresse vivement.

— Une bonne fée ?

Et face à l’inquiétude qui perce dans sa voix, Lou gémit.

— Oh, monsieur Alucard, si vous saviez comme elle me fait peur ! Elle vient tous les matins me murmurer de bons conseils à l’oreille, me chanter des comptines ou me raconter des contes de fée. Elle fait voler une nappe au milieu de ma chambre et y prépare du thé, qu’elle voudrait que je partage avec elle. Je refuse, mais ça ne l’empêche de me parler, d’elle, de son monde, de tout et de rien, et ça pendant une bonne partie du jour. Je veux qu’elle s’en aille, mais je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre, et puis…

La voilà qui se remet à se tortiller. Elle a un air malheureux quand elle conclut :

— Et puis, ni papa, ni maman, ne veulent me croire. Ils sont persuadés que je fais ça pour me rendre intéressante.

Voilà qui ne rassure pas Alucard. De mémoire, la dernière visite d’une bonne fée au pays de nulle part remonte à quatre ou cinq décennies. À cette époque, j’ai entendu dire que tout le village avait dû se serrer les coudes pour combattre l’intruse – ce qui s’était révélé une épreuve de taille. Vous l’ignorez sans doute, car il ne nous viendrait pas à l’esprit de vouloir éloigner ces créatures de nos enfants, mais les fées sont du genre opiniâtre. Une fois installées quelque part, les en déloger paraît presque impossible, d’autant plus que la moindre tentative contre elles, si elle n’aboutit pas, les rend non seulement plus prudentes, mais aussi futées.

Le regard que Lou adresse au vampire est celui d’une enfant terrifiée par les anges dissimulés derrière ses volets et qui espère qu’un adulte se portera à son secours. Songeur, ce dernier mène une main à sa nuque et fait doucement craquer les articulations de son cou.

Il n’est vraiment pas certain de savoir comment s’y prendre, pour venir en aide à la petite fille. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas, après un instant de réflexion, d’annoncer :

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire contre cette enquiquineuse.

  


2

Le marécage de nulle part est un lieu désolé, où vivent entre autres des crocodiles à trois têtes et des grenouilles cracheuses de feu. C’est au cœur de ses eaux troubles et nauséabondes que les parents de Lou ont bâti leur maison : une petite cabane sur pilotis, qu’on ne peut atteindre qu’en suivant un chemin étroit de planches humides et glissantes. Le tout a une allure si misérable que l’on se demande par quelle diablerie l’habitation parvient à tenir debout.

D’un pas assuré, Lou évolue en tête. Elle est suivie de près par Alucard, dont les grandes mains ne cessent de battre l’air devant lui, dans l’espoir vain de disperser les nuages de moucherons et de moustiques qui bourdonnent à ses oreilles. Eliphas trottine derrière et Édouard ferme la marche, une lanterne tenue à bout de bras.

Accroché à la poignée, un petit écriteau invite les visiteurs à faire comme chez eux. La porte n’est pas fermée à clef et Lou a juste à la pousser pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans un vestibule à la forte odeur de boue et de bois en décomposition. Le lieu est exigu et encombré par de vieux manteaux et des chaussures crottées, parfois même trouées. Sur le sol, un tapi si usé qu’on n’en voit plus ni les motifs, ni la couleur d’origine.

— Mes parents ne sont pas encore là, les informe Lou en refermant derrière eux. Venez, je vais vous montrer ma chambre !

En file indienne, ils s’engagent dans le couloir étroit, pour gagner une pièce où s’éparpillent de nombreuses poupées démembrées. Basse de plafond, Alucard a tout juste la place de s’y tenir droit une fois son chapeau ôté. Prisonniers de globes poussiéreux, des feux-follets éclairent faiblement l’endroit.

Un lit défait est calé contre le mur du fond, pas très loin de l’unique fenêtre du lieu. Face à lui, une penderie dont le bois est parcouru de profonds sillons. L’une des portes est entrebâillée et donne sur des ténèbres opaques.

Tout en se tordant les mains, Lou explique :

— C’est là qu’elle se cache.

Alucard s’approche du meuble et l’ouvre en grand. Mais à l’intérieure il ne trouve que quelques robes froissées, sur des cintres tordus.

Eliphas vient jeter un œil, tandis qu’Édouard, que ce genre d’histoire met mal à l’aise, préfère s’asseoir sur le lit. Un frisson secoue le diablotin, qui piaille :

— Une fois, un lutin du père noël est venu se perdre sous mon lit. Il m’a fait la leçon pendant des mois, comme quoi je devais être sage et tout ça. Il m’a vraiment cassé les pieds, mais je crois que cette vieille coquette est pire que lui !

En effet, les lutins du père noël sont également une cause de soucis pour le pays de nulle part. Toutefois, ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps aux côtés des enfants sur lesquels ils jettent leur dévolu, car à l’approche de Noël, ils se souviennent qu’ils ont un travail à accomplir et rentrent chez eux. Les fées, ce n’est pas la même tisane ! Comme elles n’ont personne d’autre à enquiquiner que les petits qu’elles veillent, elles s’y attachent et restent à leurs côtés jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus en âge de les intéresser.

Édouard, qui n’ose toujours pas s’approcher, questionne :

— Pourquoi n’est-elle pas là ?

— Les fées ont peur de la nuit, lui explique Alucard. Elles ne sortent que le jour et patientent le reste du temps dans leur monde.

Où, selon la légende, elles se retrouvent pour grignoter des biscuits autour d’une bonne tasse de thé.

À l’expression du vampire, on devine que celui-ci est bien embêté. Car s’il est certain que la penderie sert de passage entre leurs deux mondes, il ne voit pas bien comment le détruire. En se débarrassant tout simplement du meuble, pensez-vous ? Mais c’est loin d’être aussi simple ! Car il n’est pas dit que la fée, en découvrant que son portail n’existe plus, ne décide d’en créer un nouveau.

— Tiens, aurions-nous de la visite ?

Les regards se tournent vers l’entrée de la chambre, où se tient un vampire aux cheveux roux en bataille et au costume rapiécé. Le visage creusé par la fatigue, il sourit.

— Bonsoir, papa, grommelle Lou.

Alucard salue le nouveau venu, auquel Eliphas et Édouard bredouillent un « bonsoir ».

— Je suis ici sur la demande votre fille, explique-t-il. Il semblerait qu’elle soit la victime d’une bonne fée ?

Son interlocuteur émet un gloussement amusé.

— Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé que Lou vous ait dérangé pour ça. Ma petite a toujours eu une imagination débordante.

— Papa ! s’agace sa fille, dont les joues virent au rouge.

— Vous ne croyez pas à son histoire, monsieur ? s’étonne Alucard.

— Eh bien… disons que notre petite est de ceux capables de voir des petits Jésus dans un simple rayon de soleil.

Il secoue doucement la tête et ajoute :

— Nous avons longtemps cherché cette fée, croyez-le bien. Seulement ni moi, ni sa mère, n’avons rien trouvé.

L’air bougon, Lou a croisé les bras. Une moue lui retrousse la lèvre inférieure. Alucard lui adresse un coup d’œil, avant de revenir à son interlocuteur.

— Je vois… mais j’aimerais toutefois mener mes propres recherches. Enfin… si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Avec lassitude, le père de Lou hausse les épaules.

— Si cela vous amuse… Pourquoi ne pas également rester pour dîner ? Ma femme serait ravie de vous avoir à notre table.

Là-dessus, il les quitte en sifflotant. Excédée par son attitude, sa fille explose :

— Ah ce qu’il peut m’énerver !

Sans s’attarder sur l’incident, le vampire porte son regard vers la penderie, où Eliphas vient de disparaître pour y mettre la pagaille. On l’entend ricaner, ce qui attire l’attention des deux autres. Horrifiée par la correction qu’il administre à ses robes, Lou pousse un cri et se précipite dans sa direction. Plus proche, Alucard saisit le diablotin par le poignet et le force à quitter son terrain de jeu.

— Eh bien moi, je te crois, déclare-t-il à l’intention de Lou, qui se jette sur Eliphas pour l’étrangler. As-tu remarqué ? Il y a de la poudre féerique un peu partout. Tiens ! Même sur toi, Eliphas !

Et du doigt, il désigne le nez de l’enfant, qui se met à loucher, soucieux d’apercevoir l’objet du délit. Lou le relâche pour battre joyeusement des mains.

— Une preuve, c’est une preuve ! Je savais qu’ils avaient mal cherché !

Du poignet, le diablotin s’essuie rageusement le nez.

— Mais si nous souhaitons la capturer, poursuit le vampire en venant poser une main sur le crâne roux de la petite, il va nous falloir agir au lever du jour. Et si je dis « nous », c’est parce que je serais bien incapable de régler ce problème tout seul, aussi…

Son regard balaye les deux autres.

— Eliphas, Édouard, vous est-il possible de passer la journée ici ?

Puis à l’intention de Lou :

— Je ne pense pas que tes parents s’opposeront à notre présence, mais j’irai tout de même leur en demander la permission.

— Je peux le faire pour vous, propose la fillette. Papa s’en fichera, de toute façon.

— Quant à moi, répond Édouard en se levant du lit, il faut que je prévienne mes parents.

Ce qui donne une idée au vampire.

— Te serait-il également possible de passer chez mademoiselle Rose ? Je crois que papy Nazar lui a offert récemment des sucreries et nous risquons d’en avoir besoin.

Et comme le Faune approuve en levant le pouce, il se tourne vers Eliphas. Celui-ci grimace et demande à Lou :

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait pour le dîner, ta maman ?

— Heu… son gratin d’asticots, je crois.

Un large sourire gourmand vient étirer les lèvres du diablotin, qui se passe une main sur le ventre.

— Oh… dans ce cas ! Je reste moi aussi.

  


3

Comme j’ai déjà eu l’occasion de vous l’apprendre, la maman de Lou est une cane géante douée de parole. D’un tempérament joyeux, la présence d’invités à sa table provoqua chez elle une explosion de cancanements énergiques. À peine rentrée, elle se précipita derrière ses fourneaux, déterminée à leur confectionner un repas à la hauteur de sa réputation de cordon bleu.

C’est donc repus, et après avoir remercié leurs hôtes pour leur hospitalité, qu’Alucard et ses petits compagnons regagnent la chambre de Lou.

Le ventre aussi rond qu’un ballon, Eliphas se laisse tomber sur le lit avec un sourire béat. D’une main aux ongles noirs, il se caresse l’estomac et pousse un soupir de contentement qui lui vaut un regard désapprobateur de la part de Lou. À croire que le chenapan a déjà oublié la raison de sa présence ici !

La petite fille renifle et son expression s’assombrit. Au dîner, son père n’a cessé de se rire d’elle et de plaindre ses invités de s’être laissés embrigadés dans cette histoire. Ses récriminations ne lui valant que plus de moqueries, elle s’était finalement murée dans un silence aussi boudeur qu’hostile. Autant vous dire qu’elle est plus que jamais déterminée à capturer cette bonne fée, plus seulement pour avoir la paix, mais surtout pour moucher son père une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avec l’aide d’Édouard, Alucard termine de disperser des bonbons sur le plancher. Puis il se redresse et tape dans ses mains.

— Bien ! Voilà qui devrait l’occuper !

Édouard place une dernière sucrerie, avant d’inspecter leur œuvre d’un œil critique. Le vampire reprend :

— À présent, il nous faudrait un volontaire pour se cacher sous le lit…

Son regard s’attarde sur Édouard, le jauge, mais il est clair que sa carrure ne conviendra pas. Alors, il se tourne vers le diablotin.

— Tu t’en sens capable, Eliphas ?

L’interrogé se redresse lourdement.

— Maaaaiiiiis, pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es le plus petit d’entre nous, mais aussi le plus rapide. Tu n’auras aucun mal à t’extraire de là le moment venu.

Là-dessus, il frappe deux fois dans ses mains. Une façon de signifier que le débat et clos, mais aussi d’attirer l’attention des enfants.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi ! Quand la fée fera son apparition, il est important que tu fasses semblant de dormir, Lou. Si elle te croit plongée au pays des cauchemars, elle n’aura aucune raison de se méfier. (Son regard se porte vers Eliphas.) Une fois qu’elle se sera suffisamment éloignée de sa cachette, il te faudra t’y enfermer. Après ça, il y a des chances pour qu’elle ne veuille plus s’en approcher, mais… si elle le fait, mon garçon, je compte sur toi pour l’en empêcher.

En réponse, le diablotin pousse un grognement et se gratte le ventre. L’idée ne l’enchante guère, mais il fera ce qu’on attend de lui. Satisfait, Alucard conclut :

— Édouard et moi, nous attendrons dans le couloir avec un sac pour la capturer. Et si avec ça, elle parvient tout de même à nous échapper, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis prêt à manger mon chapeau !

  


4

Les yeux clos, Lou simule le sommeil, bien que sa prestation ne soit pas des plus convaincantes. Rongée par l’excitation, mais aussi l’appréhension, elle fronce les sourcils et se mord la lèvre. Elle a envie de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, mais sait qu’elle se trahirait. Alors, elle serre les poings et s’ordonne au calme.

Sous le lit, Eliphas a les yeux braqués sur l’armoire. Allongé sur le ventre, il comprend qu’il n’aura pas le droit à l’erreur. Aussi se tient-il à l’affût, prêt à bondir dès que l’occasion se présentera.

Dans son lit, Lou n’y tient plus et se tourne finalement sur le flanc. Le soleil brille derrière les volets. Il lui semble qu’il y a des heures qu’elle patiente ainsi et elle se demande si l’a fée n’aurait pas percé à jour leur machination. Elle entrouvre les paupières, mais doit les refermer aussitôt, comme un grincement s’élevait.

L’intruse vient de sortir la tête de l’armoire. Nerveuse, on la voit inspecter la pièce de ses yeux globuleux. Elle avise les friandises éparpillées sur le sol et sa suspicion s’accroît. Mais pas pour très longtemps ! Vous connaissez comme moi l’amour des fées pour les sucreries et combien il leur est difficile d’y résister. Aussi ne lui faut-il que quelques instants pour oublier son mauvais pressentiment. Elle glousse, gourmande, bat des ailes et s’envole dans un bruit de scintillements.

Il s’agit d’une petite dame rondouillarde, au sourire aimable et aux joues bien roses. Avec sa laine et son chignon grisonnant, elle a tout d’une charmante vieille femme. Mais pour le diablotin qui l’observe depuis sa cachette, l’apparition est terrifiante. Il frissonne, ses yeux s’écarquillent, tandis qu’il songe qu’il n’aimerait vraiment pas la croiser dans sa chambre.

Durant une courte minute, la fée se contente de voler au-dessus des sucreries. Elle jette des regards inquiets autour d’elle, habitée d’un dernier sursaut de prudence. Puis elle se pose sur la pointe de ses pantoufles et se baisse pour ramasser un bonbon. Sa langue rose passe sur ses lèvres et elle y porte la sucrerie.

Avec l’agilité d’une anguille, Eliphas se propulse aussitôt hors de sa cachette et se jette en direction de l’armoire. Là, il rabat les deux battants et se place dos contre la paroi du fond. Ses petits poings se serrent et, malgré les tremblements qui le secouent, il est prêt à se battre si la fée ose montrer le bout de son nez.

Mais celle-ci n’en a aucunement l’intention.

Tout à sa panique, elle pousse de petits crics stridents qui alertent Alucard et Édouard, postés derrière la porte. Ils échangent un regard entendu et pénètrent dans la chambre avec un large sac en toile.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit, Lou joint ses hurlements à ceux de la fée. Au comble du désespoir, cette dernière s’est approchée de l’enfant et l’implore de bien vouloir faire sortir son ami de l’armoire. Vous la verriez ! Elle est si malheureuse, si pathétique, des larmes aux coins des yeux, qu’elle vous briserait le cœur. Aucun d’entre nous ne résisterait longtemps face à un tableau si touchant. Pourtant, les mains désespérées qu’elle tend en direction de la petite fille ne font qu’accroître sa terreur.

Elle n’a même pas le temps de se remettre de l’intrusion des nouveaux venus, que le sac en toile s’abat sur elle. Mais notre fée n’est pas décidée à se laisser faire, non mes amis ! Dans de petits gémissements, voilà qu’elle se débat et se tortille avec une belle énergie. Ses pieds donnent des coups maladroits, qui n’atteignent toutefois pas leurs cibles. Après une courte bataille, Alucard parvient à la renverser cul par-dessus tête et referme le sac des deux mains.

Au même instant, les parents de Lou font leur apparition. Alertés par les cris, ils arrivent affolés, dépeignés, débraillés, à peine éveillés et écarquillent les yeux face au spectacle qui les accueille.

— Que… mais qu’est-ce qu’il… ? commence le père en portant une main à son front.

Dans un rire, Lou saute de son lit et vient se jeter dans leurs bras.

— Vous voyez ! Vous voyez que je ne vous avais pas menti : nous venons de capturer la bonne fée qui me faisait si peur !

  


5

— Qu’allons-nous faire de cette créature ?

Les effusions entre la petite famille terminées, les excuses présentées et les remerciements distribués, on s’interroge à présent sur le sort de l’intruse. Dans sa prison, celle-ci a cessé de gémir pour prêter une oreille attentive – et inquiète – à la conversation.

Le père propose :

— Pourquoi ne pas simplement la jeter dans les marécages ? Le dragon d’eau s’en chargera pour nous…

Du sac leur parvient un couinement affolé. Sa femme porte une aile à son bec et déclare :

— Moi, ce qu’on m’a toujours dit, c’est que pour se débarrasser des fées, il faut les enterrer vivantes.

Le couinement se transforme en sanglots et Lou, qui se tient contre sa mère, ses bras entourant son large poitrail, lève les yeux en direction d’Alucard. Anxieuse, elle attend de connaître son avis, avec l’espoir que sa proposition se révélera moins cruelle. Car ce n’est pas parce que l’on est un petit monstre que la compassion nous est inconnue, même si la coupable nous enquiquine depuis des semaines. Le vampire lui adresse un clin d’œil, avant de proposer :

— Et pourquoi ne pas simplement la laisser partir ?

Que n’a-t-il pas dit ! Cinq paires d’yeux se braquent dans sa direction et le fixent comme l’on dévisagerait un fou. Seule la fée s’enchante de l’idée et on l’entend pépier des « Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » pathétiques.

— Impossible, lui répond le père. Si vous faites ça, vous savez très bien qu’elle reviendra !

— Pas si nous lui arrachons la promesse de ne plus remettre les pieds au pays de nulle part ! Vous savez comme moi qu’une fée digne de ce nom ne se risquera jamais à revenir sur sa parole.

Les époux se consultent en silence.

Alucard dit vrai. Les fées ne peuvent mentir, car si elles le font, elles se transforment en affreuses fées carabosses et sont chassées de leur monde. L’idée est d’autant plus tentante qu’en devenant carabosse, l’enquiquineuse ne serait plus un problème pour le pays de nulle part.

Assis sur le lit aux côtés d’Édouard, Eliphas se frotte les yeux. Les pauvres enfants sont épuisés et menacent de s’écrouler de sommeil, comme en témoignent les balancements du faune. Ses yeux se ferment d’eux-mêmes et il ne reprend conscience qu’au moment où il se sent tomber en avant. Il se redresse, tente de s’intéresser de nouveau à la conversation, avant de se remettre à tanguer. Après un bâillement qui lui dévoile l’intérieur de la bouche, Eliphas questionne :

— Alors, on fait ça ?

Alucard soulève le sac en toile et le désigne d’une main.

— Ça… tout dépend d’elle, mon garçon. (Puis, à l’intention de la captive :) Qu’en dites-vous ? Est-ce que notre proposition vous semble honnête ?

Un fin filet de voix empressé lui parvient. La fée promettrait n’importe quoi, pour peu que l’on daigne la libérer de cette prison bien trop étroite et sombre à son goût.

— Nous avons donc votre parole ? Vous ne reviendrez plus jamais nous importuner ?

_Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui !_

Monsieur Alucard interroge Lou du regard. La petite est si étroitement soudée à sa mère qu’elle disparaît en partie dans sa graisse et ses plumes. Comme elle opine du chef, afin de signifier qu’elle est d’accord avec cette solution, le vampire pose le sac à terre et l’ouvre.

Tout d’abord, la fée passe timidement la tête à l’extérieur. Le chignon défait, elle balaye l’assistance du regard, avant de battre des ailes et de s’envoler dans un bruit de scintillements.

On la voit faire le tour de la pièce une fois, puis une deuxième, à hauteur du plafond, avant de se diriger en direction de la penderie. Non sans tristesse, elle adresse un dernier regard à Lou, avant d’offrir un hochement de tête reconnaissant à l’intention d’Alucard. Puis elle s’enfonce dans les entrailles du meuble.

Un « pop » plus tard, elle disparaît en emportant avec elle poudre féerique et baguette magique.

Et comme promis, on ne la revit plus jamais au pays de nulle part !

 


	4. Un bal pour le pays de nulle part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bal est organisé au pays de nulle part, afin de célébrer le retour d'un de ses enfants.

1

Depuis quelques nuits, le pays de nulle part frissonne d’une activité fébrile. Sur toutes les lèvres, les mêmes conversations, dans tous les esprits, les mêmes pensées impatientes. Car bientôt, un bal aura lieu au village.

Un événement rare, que tous attendent avec l’excitation du jeune soupirant pour son premier rendez-vous galant. D’autant que l’occasion est tout à fait spéciale, car elle célébrera le retour au pays d’un de ses enfants.

Rendez-vous compte ! Voilà plus d’un siècle que le drôle n’a pas daigné montrer le bout de sa langue dans le coin. Entre temps, il s’en est passé des choses. Des enfants sont nés, d’autres sont devenus des adultes, parfois même des vieillards. Certains ont été visités par la faucheuse et leurs spectres sont allés grossir les rangs des défunts. Sans oublier que monsieur le maire a été réélu pour la cinquième fois consécutive, un record dont l’individu n’est pas peu fier.

Aux quatre coins des rues, on s’organise. En voilà par exemple qui mettent en place des cours de danse accélérés, au profit des plus rouillés ou inexpérimentés. Les vieux costumes sont sortis de leurs placards, dépoussiérés et parfois reprisés. On se donne même la peine de balayer devant chez soi et des volontaires se chargent de ramasser les ordures si souvent visibles au village.

Avec ça, il faut aussi songer à nourrir les participants. Et lorsque tout un pays est convié, aussi réduit soit-il, cela demande bien du travail. Les odeurs de cuisine, les effluves si particulières qui vous agressent déjà en temps normal sont plus présents que jamais. On alimente continuellement les feux et l’on surprend, ici et là, des ricanements, qu’accompagnent des flashs de mauvais augure.

L’agitation a gagné les coins les plus reculés et jusqu’au bois d’à côté, où notre vampire a organisé un atelier de création de guirlandes avec les enfants. Celles-ci seront fixées tout autour de la place publique, ainsi que le long des rues. Dans d’épaisses feuilles de papier noir, rouge, blanc, ou encore orange, on découpe des formes de chauves-souris, de diablotins, de citrouilles, ou de fantômes, que l’on enfile ensuite sur un gros fil.

Le petit groupe s’active depuis les premières heures de la nuit, mais on remarque qu’il y manque un visage familier. Pour cause, voilà qu’Eliphas arrive seulement dans la clairière et salue l’assistance d’un grognement.

Alucard lève les yeux et lui fait remarquer :

— Eh bien ! Nous ne t’attendions plus, mon garçon !

Le diablotin émet un reniflement agacé et se laisse tomber au milieu de ses amis. Sur le visage, sa plus belle grimace des mauvaises nuits.

— C’est pas ma faute, bougonne-t-il en croisant les bras. C’est celle de cette peste sans visage, Bibi. Elle n’arrête pas de me suivre et j’ai eu du mal à m’en débarrasser.

Comme les autres enfants se mettent à rire, il leur adresse un regard hostile.

— Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

Propos qui ne font qu’accroître l’hilarité générale. Dans un grognement annonciateur de dispute, Eliphas serre les poings. Alucard, qui ne comprend pas leur réaction, questionne :

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse ?

Le diablotin se renfrogne et baisse le nez.

— J’vous l’ai dit, c’est à cause de Bibi. Des semaines et des semaines qu’elle refuse de me laisser en paix.

— Tiens donc ! Et pour quelle raison ?

Dans la voix du vampire, on peut discerner un brin de soupçon qui n’échappe à personne, et surtout pas au concerné. Redressant vivement la nuque, le diablotin s’insurge :

— Hé ! Mais je lui ai rien fait, moi !

Sa réponse surprend Alucard, qui cesse aussitôt de manipuler sa guirlande pour le fixer. Un silence se fait, pendant lequel on le sent incertain. Il sait le gamin bon comédien, mais il y a dans son indignation une sincérité qui le trouble. Finalement, il questionne :

— Tu es sûr ?

S’il lui est si difficile de le croire sur parole, c’est parce qu’il connaît bien Eliphas et combien ce dernier aime embêter les petites filles. Ses exploits ont déjà poussé plusieurs familles à se plaindre de lui auprès de monsieur le maire, qui ne sait plus quelle menace ou punition inventer pour le forcer à se tenir tranquille.

Lou et Wendy sont des exceptions à cette règle, mais sans doute parce qu’elles font partie de ses relations proches. Il en va différemment de Bibi, qui ne vient que rarement se joindre à eux et n’est donc pas supposée bénéficier de la même indulgence.

Les rires reviennent. Édouard en est presque à se tenir les côtes, tandis que Teddy envoie un coup de griffe amical, quoiqu’un peu taquin, à Eliphas. Ce dernier le remarque à peine, toute son attention dirigée vers Alucard. Sa bouche s’ouvre et se ferme sur des « Vous… vous… vous… ! », avant qu’il ne s’enfonce dans un silence hostile.

De plus en plus perdu, le vampire interroge les enfants du regard. Lou pouffe, avant de lui expliquer :

— C’est parce que Bibi est amoureuse de lui.

Un sursaut d’indignation s’empare du concerné. Les poings serrés, il se tourne vers la petite fille.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Et vous tous, fermez-la !

D’un bond, le voilà debout. Il toise ses amis et semble sur le point d’en venir aux mains. Songeur, Alucard incline la tête sur le côté.

Alors comme ça… la fille de sa vieille amie se serait entichée de ce mauvais diable ? La pauvre enfant… elle n’aurait pas pu choisir de garçon moins attentionné que celui-là.

— Bibi aime Eliphas, Bibi aime Eliphas, entonnent les enfants, avec un entrain qui finit d’agacer leur victime.

— Je vous aurai prévenus… !

Avec un cri, il se jette sur Édouard, tandis qu’Edwidge et Lou reculent, mais sans mettre fin à leurs taquineries. Dans un grand éclat de rire, le faune n’a aucun mal à repousser le diablotin, qui bat en vain l’air de ses petits poings. Mais il a les bras trop courts pour atteindre son adversaire qui, du reste, est bien plus fort que lui.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Wendy exécute des cercles qu’elle agrémente de pirouettes.

Le spectacle fait monter un sourire aux lèvres d’Alucard, qu’il ne parvient à refouler qu’avec peine.

— En ce qui me concerne, intervient-il, je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance, Eliphas.

Le gamin, qui tentait de griffer son adversaire au visage, s’écarte vivement. Horrifié, il gémit :

— Maiiiiis, je peux pas !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Mais… mais parce que j’ai une réputation à tenir !

Dépité, le vampire lève les yeux au ciel.

Ces enfants… !

— Mon garçon, reprend-il, et sa voix se fait grave, écoute mon conseil : cesse de te comporter comme un voyou. Bibi a un cœur et il n’est pas question que tu le brises. (Et comme le diablotin se renfrogne, il ajoute :) Qu’est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Ta réputation ? Ou échapper à la colère de Yaga ?

Sur la défensive, Eliphas questionne :

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien… je ne sais pas… comment penses-tu qu’elle réagirait, si tu faisais pleurer sa petite fille ?

Eliphas va pour lui signifier qu’il se moque bien des états d’âme de la sorcière, avant d’hésiter. Une lueur inquiète illumine brièvement ses yeux jaunes.

— Vous pensez qu’elle serait vraiment fâchée ?

— Parce que tu en doutes ?

En réponse, le diablotin se mord la lèvre, puis secoue la tête. Oh non, il n’en doute pas. Tout le monde connaît l’amour que porte Yaga à sa fille adoptive. Certaines mauvaises langues vont même jusqu’à affirmer qu’elle lui passerait tous ses caprices et que l’enfant serait mieux traitée qu’une reine. Des mensonges, mais qu’importe, car s’il y a bien une chose de certaine, c’est qu’il n’est jamais prudent de s’attirer les foudres d’une sorcière. Encore moins quand celle-ci passe pour l’une des plus compétentes de tout le pays.

— Bon, consent le diablotin, je suppose que je peux lui proposer un petit rendez-vous.

Puis il renifle et adresse un regard chargé de menace au reste des enfants, histoire de les mettre au défi de se moquer de lui. Le vampire dévoile ses crocs en un large sourire.

— Magnifique ! Et je crois que ça ferait très plaisir à Bibi si tu l’invitais au bal.

Pour Eliphas, le choc est tel que sa peau semble perdre toute pigmentation. Scandalisé, il s’exclame :

— Pour que tout le monde nous voit ensemble ? Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?!

Alucard comprend qu’il aura du mal à le convaincre. Il se contente donc de hausser les épaules et s’en retourne à sa guirlande, laissant les enfants se charger de ça pour lui. Comprenant le message, ceux-ci se mettent à fixer le diablotin, avec une telle intensité qu’il se crispe. Il tente de résister à la pression, mais son malaise s’accroît, tant et si bien qu’il finit par capituler :

— Bon, ça va, ça va ! Je vais le faire, vous êtes contents ?!

  


2

Nous voici le lendemain soir, à quelques heures du début des festivités. Sur la place publique, ils sont nombreux à s’activer et pendant que les commèrent aident à dresser le buffet, mademoiselle Rose suspend lampions et guirlandes avec l’aide de son grand-père – un individu de petite taille, au nez trop long et aux sourcils si touffus qu’ils lui retombent sur les yeux.

Ses cheveux blancs sont aussi longs que sa barbe, dans lesquels il lui arrive régulièrement de se prendre les pieds. Ce qui ne manque jamais de déclencher chez lui grognements et menaces à leur encontre, notamment celle de s’en débarrasser à bons coups de ciseaux s’ils s’entêtent à le trahir. Pour compléter ce tableau, ajoutez-y non pas deux bras, mais bien quatre, ainsi qu’une peau dont la couleur rappelle celle du vieux parchemin.

À l’instant qui nous occupe, il est vêtu de son éternelle robe noire et a grimpé sur une échelle. De là-haut, il fixe les décorations aux plots destinés à délimiter la piste de danse.

Aux quatre coins de la place, des enfants, armés de balais, s’assurent de faire disparaître les derniers bouts d’os qui auraient pu échapper à la vigilance des adultes. Comprenez qu’il serait tout à fait regrettable si quelqu’un venait à trébucher et à se faire mal !

Un peu à l’écart, sur une petite estrade surélevée de quelques centimètres, les musiciens se chauffent la voix et vérifient leurs instruments.

Quant aux autres, c’est-à-dire tous ceux que l’on n’a pas convié à ces ultimes préparatifs, ils se hâtent d’apporter les derniers éléments à leur tenue. On en voit même frapper à la porte du voisin, afin de quémander un peu de maquillage, d’aide, ou quelques boutons pour remplacer ceux qui manquent.

Au milieu de toute cette activité, monsieur le maire ne sait plus bien où donner de la tête. Et parce que l’individu vaut le coup d’œil, permettez-moi de préciser qu’il s’agit d’un gros cafard en costume, debout sur deux jambes… ou plutôt, sur deux pattes ! Il est suivi de près par un fantôme en chapeau melon et nœud papillon, dont la langue immense, continuellement tirée, ondule de façon grotesque.

Il s’agit du dénommé Archibald Von Bidule qui, non content d’être le cousin de Wendy, est également celui à qui l’on doit les festivités à venir.

L’individu a acquis une certain notoriété dans les pays voisins, en particulier ceux à population humaine. Il ne me semble pas que sa réputation soit parvenue jusqu’à nous, mais partout où il a eu le loisir de s’attarder, on loue ses compétences en tant que fantôme domestique. Ils sont ainsi nombreux à chercher à entrer en contact avec lui, afin de lui demander de bien vouloir venir les hanter ne serait-ce qu’une petite semaine ou deux, sinon le temps d’un week-end, afin d’effrayer quelques convives de passage. Une célébrité qui est loin de lui avoir monté à la tête et sur laquelle il ne s’étend jamais, ce à moins qu’on ne l’en prie.

—  _Bili bilili, bili_!

Monsieur le maire a alpagué Jojo le squelette. Il s’entretient avec lui de la programmation musicale, quand Alucard fait son apparition.

Les bras chargés de bouteilles de sang, il va les abandonner sur le buffet le plus proche, avant de repousser légèrement son haut-de-forme en arrière et de jeter un regard autour de lui. Il ne tarde pas à repérer Eliphas qui, en compagnie de Bibi, s’occupe de ramasser un tas de poussières. Le diablotin est armé du balai, tandis que la gamine, accroupie, lui tient la pelle.

Il n’a pas besoin de s’approcher pour deviner qu’Eliphas fait encore sa mauvaise tête. Il a l’expression renfrognée et la lèvre boudeuse. Malgré tout, la petite semble sur un petit nuage et le rouge lui monte aux joues chaque fois que le garnement pose ses yeux sur elle.

Ils forment plutôt un joli couple. Et tandis qu’ils s’éloignent pour aller balayer plus loin, le vampire sent un sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

Derrière lui, une voix se fait entendre :

— Oh, monsieur Alucard. Pourquoi ne m’avez-vous rien dit ?

Surpris, il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec mademoiselle Rose. Il va pour le saluer, mais la main qu’il levait en direction de son chapeau se fige, alors qu’il remarque son humeur maussade. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle fronce les sourcils.

Derrière le buffet, les commères se mettent à caqueter comme une bande de poules hystériques. Les gloussements des premières attirent celles qui se tiennent à l’autre bout de la table, et les voilà qui se massent tout près du vampire, afin de se délecter du spectacle.

— Je… je vous demande pardon ? bafouille ce dernier.

Comme en réponse, la voix sèche d’une des sorcières s’élève :

— Tss ! Je vous l’avais pas dit, qu’il n’y comprendrait rien ?

Sa remarque lui vaut un regard incendiaire de la part de mademoiselle Rose, qui la tance :

— Voulez-vous bien vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde !

Un « Hooooo ! » indigné s’échappe du groupe de femmes. Mademoiselle Rose les ignore et c’est d’un doigt accusateur qu’elle pointe son ami.

— Quant à vous, sachez que vous avez eu tort !

— Mais… mais, je ne comprends… !

— Je vous parle de ma tarte : pourquoi ne pas m’avoir rappelée que vous ne pouviez pas en manger ? Si vous saviez comme je me sens coupable, depuis.

Le vampire ouvre la bouche pour s’expliquer, mais n’en a pas le temps. Car à la même seconde, papy Nazar, qui ne les a pas lâchés de son regard inquisiteur, appelle :

— Rose !

Son expression est autant chargée d’impatience que d’hostilité. Impatience de voir sa petite fille revenir vers lui, mais hostilité à l’égard du cercle de sorcières, qui se renfrognent en l’apercevant. Rose lui adresse un signe de la main, pour lui signifier qu’elle arrive, avant de dire au vampire :

— Quoiqu’il en soit, je vous demanderai de ne plus jamais vous autoriser ce genre de cachotteries.

Puis elle foudroie du regard les commères et détourne les talons. Leurs gloussements impitoyables encerclent Alucard, qui est trop abasourdi pour chercher à leur échapper…

  


3

Le bal est un succès. On a fait le déplacement des quatre coins du pays et même les plus solitaires, ceux que l’on ne voit en général qu’une fois l’an, pour les festivités du treizième mois, sont présents.

La piste de danse est noire de monde et ne désemplit pas. Des rires fusent et si certains préfèrent rester à l’écart, pour siroter un verre et discuter avec quelques voisins ou amis, c’est la même euphorie qu’on lit sur tous les visages… ou presque.

— Monsieur Alucard ! Monsieur Alucard !

Bibi fait des signes de la main au vampire. Les joues rouges, elle danse en compagnie d’un Eliphas à l’air toujours aussi ronchon, mais qui semble malgré tout beaucoup s’amuser.

Avec un pauvre sourire, Alucard lui rend son salut. Mais la lueur douloureuse qui habite son regard tranche avec la gaieté ambiante.

Car notre ami se sent coupable d’avoir déçu mademoiselle Rose.

Pourtant, le pauvre homme n’avait aucune mauvaise intention. Soucieux de faire plaisir à la jeune femme, il avait jugé cette cachotterie sans importance. Alors oui, il savait que de longues heures de souffrance l’attendaient, pendant lesquelles son organisme s’acharnerait à combattre cette alimentation prohibée. C’était stupide de sa part, il ne pouvait le nier… mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé que mademoiselle Rose le prendrait ainsi.

Et depuis, il n’a pas trouvé le courage d’aller aborder la jeune femme pour s’expliquer.

Livré à sa timidité, il se contente de la regarder de loin, mais sans jamais parvenir à faire un pas dans sa direction. Il lui semble presque que son amie l’évite, ce qui accroît son malheur.

Son verre à la main, on le voit déambuler, solitaire, autour de la place. Le dos voûté, il attire quelques regards, mais qui se détournent bien vite, au moment où leurs propriétaires se rappellent qu’ils sont là pour s’amuser. Seul monsieur le maire vient chalouper jusqu’à lui, mais leur échange tourne court, alors qu’éclate une dispute entre les commères et la bande de zombis du cimetière voisin.

De son côté, mademoiselle Rose est en grande conversation avec Yaga la sorcière. Malgré sa mine grise et fatiguée, cette dernière a le regard qui pétille et le sourire aux lèvres. Elles rient et la jeune femme porte une main devant sa bouche.

Les doigts du vampire se crispent sur son verre. En cette nuit, son amie lui paraît plus belle que jamais. Elle porte une robe bleue à dentelles blanche, qui lui dégage les épaules. Ses cheveux blonds semblent chatoyer à la lueur des lampions et réverbères. Elle a les joues roses et exalte un charme qu’aucun au pays de nulle part ne peut se targuer d’égaler.

À ses côtés se dresse la silhouette lugubre de son grand-père, dont les petits yeux noirs scrutent les noceurs. Il a croisé les bras, ses quatre bras, et fait penser à un dragon qui protégerait son trésor. Leurs regards se croisent et le vampire y lit une telle menace qu’il préfère se détourner.

La tristesse qui pèse sur ses épaules s’alourdit. Il se sent seul, même au milieu de cette foule. Les rires et les cris de joie ne font qu’ajouter à sa mise à l’écart, et la musique entraînante qui se joue n’a pas grand effet sur son moral. À la manière d’une âme en peine, il erre sans but, habité par la crainte que mademoiselle Rose lui tienne longtemps rancœur de ce malentendu.

Ses pas le mènent jusqu’à l’orchestre, dont chacun des membres est une figure connue du pays de nulle part.

Pour commencer imaginez deux poupées, aussi mignonnes que peuvent l’être les plus adorables petites filles. L’une est brune, l’autre blonde. La première se nomme Lala et la seconde Lili. L’une est une flûtiste hors pair, tandis que la seconde laisse entendre une voix sans doute trop aiguë pour nos critères, mais tout à fait appréciée des habitants de ce pays.

Les accompagne le fameux Jojo le squelette, créateur du groupe et violoniste de son état, qui se déchaîne sur son instrument. Ses os se répandent en craquements et sa mâchoire claque en rythme avec son jeu.

Derrière lui se dresse la silhouette haute et voûtée d’un ogre au regard exorbité. Deux défenses jaunes lui dépassent de la lèvre inférieure et lui remontent jusqu’au nez, qu’il a bombé, et sur lequel pousse un champignon. Ses gros doigts sales et poilus s’affairent sur un accordéon qui a vu des jours meilleurs. Des pixies et des lutins sont installés sur ses épaules et son chapeau melon. Certains claquent des doigts, d’autres dansent, tandis qu’une petite minorité se contente d’onduler, les yeux clos, comme habitée par la musique.

D’un geste de son haut-de-forme, Alucard salue la troupe, avant de se tourner vers le dernier membre et son orgue de barbarie.

Il s’agit d’un clown à trois visages, mais ne possédant qu’une seule tête, notez bien ! Ses six yeux son clos et, sur son crâne à cheveux roux, un melon de couleur verte. À son cou, une grosse fraise, qui précède une tenue à carreaux bariolés, de son veston, jusqu’à son pantalon et ses chaussures.

À ses pieds, une petite coupelle, dans laquelle brillent quelques pièces de monnaie. Le vampire en pioche une dans ses poches et la laisse tomber au milieu de ses congénères. Le tintement qu’elles produisent fait ouvrir les yeux au clown, ceux de son visage du milieu.

— Je sais pourquoi tu es là, mon ami…

Et s’il le sait, c’est parce que l’homme est capable de lire l’avenir. Un don qu’il doit à ses trois visages – chacun d’entre eux voyant dans une période de temps différente. Celui de gauche, par exemple, est figé dans le passé. Celui du milieu assiste à ce qui se joue dans le présent, tandis que celui de droite, bien sûr, découvre le futur. Il me faut toutefois préciser que s’ils sont nombreux à venir le trouver pour son don de prescience, c’est seulement de son propre avenir qu’il peut parler. Mais en fonction des connaissances de son moi futur, il lui arrive de pouvoir fournir des réponses aux questionnements de ses clients.

— Tu souhaites savoir ce que te réserve l’avenir…, continue-t-il. Ou plutôt, ce que vous réserve l’avenir, à tous deux. Tu souhaites savoir de quelle façon évoluera votre amitié et si, à tout jamais, elle te sera acquise…

Puis le Clown a un sourire et ferme les yeux de son visage du milieu, pour ouvrir ceux de son visage de droite. Celui-ci plisse les paupières.

— C’est une question difficile… très difficile, mon ami. Plus les événements sont éloignés de notre présent, plus les possibilités sont nombreuses. Mais de tous les avenirs possibles auxquels j’ai déjà assisté, deux en particulier me semblent en compétition. Dans l’un, la douleur de la séparation te frappera. Dans l’autre, c’est le bonheur qui t’attend, mais peut-être pas celui auquel tu aspires. Seuls tes choix feront pencher la balance d’un côté ou de l’autre.

Puis il ferme les yeux et rouvre ceux du milieu.

— Du reste, ne perd jamais de vue que le destin est déjà en marche.

La réponse est loin de satisfaire le vampire. Elle ajoute même à son angoisse et il est sur le point de l’interroger sur ce qu’il entend par « la douleur de la séparation », quand il remarque que le regard de l’homme est dirigé sur un point derrière lui. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec mademoiselle Rose.

Non sans un certain amusement, cette dernière questionne :

— Notre ami vous a-t-il donné satisfaction ?

Un peu plus loin, Alucard peut apercevoir Yaga, qui lui adresse un geste d’encouragement. Il comprend que son amie a œuvré pour que mademoiselle Rose vienne le voir. Une douce chaleur, tant de reconnaissance que de joie, envahit son corps, sensation que parvient à peine à ébranler la silhouette lugubre de papy Nazar, qui se tient aux côtés de la sorcière.

Vivement, il ôte son haut-de-forme et bafouille :

— Je… je suis désolé… vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine et… je… j’avais… j’espérais…

Mais ses explications maladroites sont interrompues par le rire espiègle de la jeune femme.

— Et vous pensiez vous en tirer aussi facilement ? Ce serait trop simple, mon cher. Oh non ! J’attends au moins que vous m’invitiez à danser !

— Je… je vous demande pardon ?

Il semble si perdu qu’elle en lève les yeux au ciel. Son sourire, toutefois, ne la quitte pas et elle l’attrape par le bras.

— Oh, mais venez donc, espèce de grand nigaud !

Le vampire lui emboîte maladroitement le pas jusqu’à la piste de danse. Mais quelle catastrophe ! Sa panique est telle qu’il en lâche presque son chapeau en voulant le remettre sur son crâne. Il ne sait même plus que faire de ce corps trop grand qui est le sien, ce qui lui vaut quelques remontrances de la part de son amie.

Pensif, le clown à trois visages les observe. Les dernières notes du morceau joué s’éteignent et sa main quitte la manivelle de son instrument. Il soupire :

— A-t-on déjà vu d’amoureux plus gauche que celui-là ?

Jojo le squelette vient s’accouder à son épaule. D’un geste crâneur, il repousse son melon en arrière et fait claquer ses mâchoires.

— Un vrai désastre ! La p’tite aura de la chance s’il lui écrase pas les pieds !

Puis il laisse échapper un rire qui fait craquer ses os.

— On va lui filer un petit coup de pouce, reprend-il en envoyant une tape dans le dos de son compagnon. Allez, mon gars, sors-nous donc « La valse du diable amoureux » !

Comme il avait vu que Jojo lui ferait cette demande, le Clown termine justement d’installer sa partition. Puis il adresse un dernier regard au couple, avant de fermer les yeux et de porter la main en direction de son instrument…

 

 


	5. Des fleurs pour mademoiselle Rose - Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il souhaite remonter le moral de son amie, monsieur Alucard décide de lui offrir quelques fleurs. Seulement, comment faire ? Car ces plantes, à son grand malheur, ne semblent pas pousser au pays de nulle part.

1

Quelque deux semaines après le bal, on peut voir Alucard quitter sa tanière pour rendre visite à mademoiselle Rose. Ceux qui l’aperçoivent, au sortir du bois d’à côté, notent combien l’expression de l’homme balance entre la culpabilité et la joie – culpabilité de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie à son amie depuis ; joie à l’idée de passer du temps avec elle cette nuit.

Le ciel, quand il atteint le village de nulle part, est couvert, menaçant et le vent charrie une humidité de mauvais augure. Croisant le père de Lou – qui s’en retourne chez lui bien vite, les bras chargés de sacs graisseux remplis de victuailles – il le salue et se met à siffloter maladroitement. Un chat noir, posté sur un muret, le regarde passer en plissant ses yeux jaunes. Sa queue fend l’air et on le sent crispé par la promesse de l’averse à venir – dont la première goûte s’écrase justement sur son museau.

D’autres ne tardent pas à suivre son exemple et les nuages grondent quand le vampire frappe à la porte de la jeune femme. Dans la rue, ceux qui ont pensé à s’équiper déploient leurs parapluies, tandis que leurs congénères s’empressent de gagner l’abri le plus proche.

— Oh ! s’exclame mademoiselle Rose en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte. Ça pour une surprise ! Et moi qui me demandais si je ne devrais pas vous rendre visite.

Le vampire ôte son haut-de-forme et le place contre son torse.

— J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas, dit-il, tandis que des gouttes glaciales s’écrasent contre son crâne.

Son amie, qui s’efface sur le côté pour lui permettre d’entrer, répond :

— Vous savez bien que vous ne me dérangez jamais !

Son visiteur doit courber la nuque pour pénétrer chez elle. L’entrée donne directement sur le salon, dont le sol disparaît en grande partie sous des tapis.

Un gros canapé usé, mais confortable, en occupe le centre. Un unique fauteuil rapiécé de toutes parts lui tient lieu de compagnie. Sur la table basse, un livre abandonné. Et en guise de marque-page, une plume de corbeau.

— Installez-vous, je vous en prie, pépie mademoiselle Rose en refermant la porte. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?

Son chapeau toujours en main, le vampire s’est approché du fauteuil.

— C’est que…, commence-t-il, l’air soudain gêné. Comme vous le savez, mon régime alimentaire est très strict et…

— Et vous craignez que je cherche à vous empoisonner de nouveau ? Il faut croire que vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi !

— Mais non, je…

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le temps de se défendre. Elle pouffe et disparaît dans la cuisine, où on l’entend bientôt s’activer.

Un peu perdu, Alucard jette un regard autour de lui et tripote nerveusement le bord de son chapeau.

Vous le savez déjà, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il s’invite ici. Mais malgré ses nombreuses visites, il n’est pas d’un caractère qui lui permet de s’y sentir à l’aise. Il craint toujours de commettre quelques maladresses et son grand corps lui apparaît comme un fardeau dont il ne sait jamais trop que faire.

Finalement, il dépose son haut-de-forme sur le dossier du fauteuil et va pour s’y installer, quand son regard accroche un tableau qu’il lui semble voir pour la première fois. Fixé près de la porte, celui-ci l’intrigue suffisamment pour qu’il s’en approche. Songeur, il en caresse le cadre, d’un brun clair et terne.

Le sujet immortalisé par le peintre ne lui est que vaguement familier, aussi serait-il bien en peine de mettre un nom dessus. Des plantes, dont les extrémités supérieures se terminent en de gros bourgeons rouges et épanouis. Plantés sur de longues tiges où l’on distingue quelques épines, ils sont disposés dans un vase, près du bord d’un meuble.

Le vampire plisse les yeux et cherche à faire remonter le souvenir qui le titille. Ces choses, il est certain de les avoir croisées quelque part. Mais avant qu’il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus, il entend mademoiselle Rose s’exclamer :

— Ha ha ! Je vois que vous avez remarqué mon tableau !

Sur le plateau qu’elle transporte, quelques biscuits – posés dans une coupelle --, mais aussi une tasse de thé, ainsi qu’un verre de sang.

— Mon grand-père le possédait depuis des années, explique-t-elle. Et comme je l’aime beaucoup, il a finalement profité de mon anniversaire pour me l’offrir.

Comme elle s’approche de la table basse pour déposer son chargement, elle ne remarque pas l’expression horrifiée de son visiteur.

— Vo… votre… ? Bredouille-t-il, avant de porter une main coupable à ses lèvres.

À l’aide de ses doigts, le voilà qui se met à calculer la date du jour et, si sa peau n’était pas déjà si blafarde, son trouble le ferait paraître au bord de l’évanouissement. Son index s’arrête bientôt sur son auriculaire et une goutte de sueur lui dégringole le long du visage. Par l’Enfer… quel imbécile !

Les mains jointes derrière le dos, mademoiselle Rose s’approche. Et alors qu’elle porte son attention en direction du tableau, Alucard lui découvre une expression étrange. Comme une mélancolie qui aurait envahi jusqu’à son regard.

— Vous savez, dans les autres nulles parts on appelle cela des fleurs, lui souffle-t-elle.

Il amorce un claquement de doigts, qu’il ne termine pas. Mais bien sûr ! Des fleurs ! Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois qu’il en voit, car bien qu’on n’en trouve guère au pays de nulle part, il a déjà croisé des chardons près de la colline de Yaga, ainsi que de multiples imitations grossières dans le jardin des poupées Lili et Lala.

Néanmoins, il est certain de n’avoir encore jamais vu le spécimen représenté ici.

Timidement, il adresse un regard en coin à mademoiselle Rose. Quelle est cette lueur qu’il croit voir briller dans les yeux de son amie ? Est-ce de la douleur qu’il devine dans son sourire ? Et pourquoi ce malaise qui le gagne lui-même ? Il a presque le sentiment d’être déplacé, comme s’il ne devrait pas se trouver ici en cet instant.

Il se racle la gorge et reporte son attention sur le tableau. Les secondes s’enfuient et, finalement, il se risque à questionner :

— Alors… vous aimez les fleurs, mademoiselle Rose ?

Sa curiosité a le mérite de faire rire la jeune femme.

— Oh monsieur Alucard, vous vous moquez de moi ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas les aimer alors que mon prénom provient de ces fleurs ? Tenez, ce sont des roses !

Non sans fierté, elle lui désigne la peinture de la main. La vampire ne trouve rien à répondre et, l’espace d’un instant, le silence s’invite à nouveau entre eux. Puis, une idée vient frapper à la porte de son esprit, un eurêka qui lui agrandit les yeux et donne la dernière impulsion à son claquement de doigts.

  


2

Alucard prolongea d’une heure sa visite chez mademoiselle Rose. Temps qui lui aurait paru bien court en d’autres circonstances, mais qui ce jour-là lui sembla s’étirer, encore et encore.

Si la jeune femme parla beaucoup, il fut plutôt avare de paroles et même un peu distrait. Les sujets s’enchaînèrent, passèrent par les derniers ragots, s’arrêtèrent sur la décision de monsieur le maire d’obliger les gargouilles à venir l’informer de leurs changements de toit et à se soumettre à une pesée – cela afin de prévenir tout drame dû à la fragilité de certaines habitations – pour finalement s’attarder sur le quotidien de chacun, sans oublier d’égratigner au passage la dernière mode locale poussant certaines femmes à se noircir les dents par coquetterie.

Et quand le vampire put finalement prendre congé de son amie, c’était pour se rendre à grands pas, hop, hop, hop, à la bibliothèque du village, où nous l’y retrouvons. Ses grilles rouillées, hérissées de pointes, se dressent, menaçantes, en direction du ciel. Un corbeau, perché là, croasse un salut, avant de s’envoler.

La bibliothèque est un bâtiment ancien, tordu, grinçant et qui semble en permanence sur le point de s’écrouler. Attaché à sa niche par une chaîne, un rat de la taille d’un gros chat en monte la garde.

Comme le vampire pénètre sur son territoire, il se dresse sur ses pattes arrière pour le suivre de ses petits yeux sombres et mauvais. Il grince des dents et, de crainte qu’il ne le morde, Alucard le contourne avec précaution, avant de monter les quelques marches qui le séparent du perron.

Là, il laisse tomber plusieurs fois le heurtoir en forme de tête de mort et tourne la poignée.

Le hall d’entrée est proprement étouffant. À droite comme à gauche, d’épaisses étagères pleines à craquer de livres réduisent sa taille en un mince espace qui empeste la poussière et le renfermé. L’endroit est sombre, seulement éclairé par quelques feux follets vivant en liberté, tandis que les craquements inquiétants qui s’élèvent font instinctivement lever les yeux en direction du plafond.

— Monsieur Nazar ?

Sa voix se propage en échos qui s’aventurent le long du couloir, se multiplient, pour visiter les pièces alentours, mais sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Partout, il y a des livres, des livres et encore des livres, auxquels se mêlent de nombreux parchemins. On en voit à tous les coins, où que l’on puisse poser le regard. Pas seulement rangés dans les bibliothèques, mais également en piles instables, abandonnées à même le sol. Certaines sont si hautes qu’elles en touchent presque le plafond.

— Monsieur Nazar ?

Il s’arrête au seuil d’un escalier en bois, recouvert d’un tapis mité. Là, il tend l’oreille, mais ne perçoit que davantage de craquements. Alors, il pose un pied sur la première marche, la main portée à la rambarde, et gagne l’étage.

Ici aussi, la bibliothèque se poursuit, mais elle partage son espace avec quelques pièces habitables : deux chambres, un salon et même une cuisine. À hauteur de son chapeau, les feux follets lui tournent autour, comme s’ils lui souhaitent la bienvenue.

— Êtes-vous là, monsieur Nazar ?

À nouveau, il tend l’oreille et, cette fois, au milieu des gémissements de la bâtisse, il perçoit des grognements. Leur piste le mène jusqu’à l’homme qu’il cherche.

Debout sur un escabeau, deux de ses bras sont encombrés de livres, tandis que les deux autres s’activent à leur trouver une place dans le meuble qui lui fait face. Comme il lui tourne le dos, le vampire se racle doucement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

— Excusez-moi…

Le vieil homme jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, fronce ses sourcils broussailleux jusqu’à les rejoindre. Un reniflement peu aimable se fait entendre.

— Tiens ! Un revenant ! C’est rare de te voir ici, dis-moi.

Dans son ton, on perçoit un soupçon de reproche. Le vampire, bien trop habitué à son mauvais caractère pour s’en formaliser, retire son haut-de-forme et dit :

— Je cherche à me renseigner sur un certain type de plantes… sur les fleurs, pour être plus précis. Possédez-vous des livres sur le sujet ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, les sourcils de son interlocuteur se haussent et il porte une main à son front, qu’il a haut et dégarni.

— Les fleurs ? répète-t-il, comme s’il pense avoir mal entendu. Alors ça, c’est pas commun ! Et en quoi est-ce que le sujet t’intéresse ?

Voilà bien une question à laquelle son visiteur espérait échapper. Il connaît l’affection possessive que porte papy Nazar à sa petite fille et n’ignore pas qu’il apprécie peu qu’on lui rende visite. Encore moins quand il s’agit d’hommes. Nerveusement, il tripote son haut-de-forme et détourne les yeux.

— Eh bien… je reviens de chez mademoiselle Rose. Nous avons eu une conversation à ce sujet et… enfin… comme elle semble beaucoup les apprécier… vous comprenez… j’aimerais m’instruire un peu.

Il n’en faut pas davantage pour que l’agacement vienne colorer les joues du vieil homme. Le noir de ses yeux prend une teinte abyssale.

Dans un grognement agressif, il tend un doigt devant lui.

— Rez-de-chaussée, troisième salle, rangée douze !

Puis il se détourne et reprend son rangement, ce avec une brutalité terrible à l’égard des livres.

Dans un signe de tête qu’il ne peut voir, le vampire le remercie et s’empresse de regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Là, il n’a pas besoin de chercher longtemps avant de tomber sur ce qui l’intéresse. Son doigt glisse le long des tranches d’une dizaine de livres, laisse un sillon dans la poussière les recouvrant.

Quand papy Nazar se décide à le rejoindre, c’est dans la lecture compliquée d’un ouvrage de botanique qu’il le trouve.

Ses quatre mains croisées derrière le dos, le vieillard s’enquiert :

— Dis-moi… puisque tu étais chez ma petite Rose…

Dans sa voix, un tremblement de mauvais augure, un reste de colère qu’il s’efforce de refouler.

— Aurais-tu noté quelque chose d’inhabituel dans son comportement ?

Le vampire lève les yeux de sa lecture, troublé par la question.

— Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ?

Et comme le vieillard hausse les épaules, il ajoute :

— Je ne sais pas trop quel mot mettre dessus, mais… à un moment de notre conversation, elle m’a semblé… déprimée, je crois. Sombre, en tout cas. Mais ça n’a pas duré longtemps… juste un sentiment passager.

D’un coup, les sourcils de son interlocuteur se rejoignent de façon menaçante. Son visage prend une teinte rouge vif, lui donnant l’air d’une grosse tomate trop mûre sur le point d’exploser. Comme la violence de son émotion le fait trembler, Alucard recule de quelques pas, le livre serré contre lui.

Mais à la grande surprise de notre ami, le vieillard parvient à se contrôler. Il prend une, puis deux longues inspirations et le rouge de ses joues s’atténue. Quand il retrouve la parole, l’irritation perce toujours dans sa voix, mais on sent que le pire est passé :

— Tout ça, c’est de la faute de cet ectoplasme de malheur ! J’avais pourtant ordonné à Rose de ne pas lui adresser la parole !

Propos qui ne manquent d’intriguer son visiteur.

— Vous voulez parler de… ?

— Archibald Von Bidule, oui ! Cet imbécile a beaucoup discuté avec Rose au cours de ce bal grotesque. Beaucoup trop ! J’ai bien essayé de m’interposer, mais… voilà ! Il faut toujours qu’elle n’en fasse qu’à sa tête.

Là-dessus, papy Nazar se détourne. Son dos se voûte et si l’on sent de l’abattement chez lui, on devine également, à la crispation de ses épaules, que la colère l’habite toujours. S’ensuit un silence éprouvant, qui laisse le vampire dans l’incertitude et la crainte. Il jette un regard autour de lui, se demande que faire ou que dire et, ne trouvant pas de réponse, va pour s’en retourner à sa lecture, quand le vieillard reprend :

— Je déteste la voir souffrir… Je le déteste d’autant plus que j’y suis impuissant.

Le chagrin qui colore sa voix est sincère et Alucard n’en est que davantage troublé : car papy Nazar n’a pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte.

— Mais… de quoi souffre-t-elle, exactement ?

— De quoi ? répète le vieillard en se tournant vers lui. Mais de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Ma petite Rose, vois-tu, a parfois l’impression de ne pas être tout à fait chez elle, ici. Elle appelle ça un vide… un vide qui revient la torturer de temps à autre. (Ronchon, il secoue la tête, faisant onduler sa barbe et ses cheveux longs.) Je savais que ce bal était une mauvaise idée. Quand elle a entendu parler d’Archibald, j’ai bien vu qu’elle espérait obtenir des informations sur son nulle part… ou au moins ceux qui nous entourent… ceux à population humaine… le genre qu’elle n’est pas parvenue à obtenir auprès de moi ou dans les livres.

« Je l’ai pourtant mise en garde. Je lui ai dit, qu’elle en souffrirait. Mais ça ! Ça lui est rentré par une oreille, avant de ressortir par l’autre ! Et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant, regarde-la ! Elle se sent malheureuse et tout ça parce que cet imbécile n’a pas su tenir sa langue. (Puis, plus bas, presque pour lui-même, il gronde :) Maudit sois-tu, Archibald Von Bidule !

Le silence retombe, plus terrible que jamais. Les dernières paroles de papy Nazar vibrent un moment dans la pièce, malédiction qui semble prendre corps et ricaner aux oreilles d’Alucard, à la recherche de leur proie. Il tremble presque quand il questionne :

— Vous… vous croyez qu’elle pense à nous quitter ?

L’idée le terrifie d’autant plus qu’il n’a pas oublié les paroles du clown à trois visages, lorsqu’il est venu le trouver à l’occasion du bal. Il a gardé en mémoire, tout ce temps, que l’un des avenirs vus par ce dernier lui promettait la douleur d’une séparation.

Est-il possible que ce soit là ce qu’il entendait ? Est-il possible qu’il ait vu le départ de mademoiselle Rose pour un autre nulle part ? À cette vision, il se met à trembler tout à fait.

C’est d’un regard noir que papy Nazar accueille sa question. Le plus terrible qu’il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

— Rose, nous quitter ? Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! Tout ceci est passager, tu m’entends ? Passager !

Y croit-il vraiment ? Rien n’est moins sûr et, en cet instant, Alucard est certain que le vieil homme partage ses craintes…

  


3

Alucard est étendu dans son cercueil. Une bougie brille près de sa tête, dont la lueur ne parvient qu’avec difficulté à faire reculer les ténèbres qui résident au sein de son arbre creux. Entre ses mains, un livre qu’il feuillette. Et à son chevet, une pile, constituée de tous ceux qu’il a consultés au cours des deux dernières nuits.

Les découvertes qu’il y a faites n’ont pas manqué de le surprendre, de le troubler et, même, de l’amuser. Par exemple, l’idée que ces plantes puissent être un présent si apprécié de nos dames continue de le laisser pantois. Il se demande quel intérêt nous pouvons bien leur trouver, quelle utilité, surtout, alors que les malheureuses ne survivront pas plus de quelques jours dans ce vase où nous auront plongé leurs gorges fraîchement tranchées.

Car s’il saisit que nous puissions apprécier leur genre de beauté, il ne comprend pas que l’on puisse les décapiter de la sorte. Il lui semble qu’il serait bien plus juste de nous satisfaire de leur vue au sein de leur milieu naturel. Même, plus censé de les offrir entières, avec terre et racines, car alors il nous serait possible de les replanter et de les admirer aussi longtemps que nos soins et les intempéries nous le permettront.

Tout en réfléchissant au sujet, il croise les mains derrière sa nuque et fixe les ténèbres qui s’amassent au-dessus de lui. Le livre qu’il lisait repose, ouvert, sur son torse. Il incline la tête et se demande : quid de mademoiselle Rose ?

Pour la première fois, il prend conscience combien certains aspects de l’existence de son amie sont proches des nôtres. Elle n’en est pas à vivre de jour, mais il lui arrive de rester éveillée jusqu’au petit matin, et parfois plus tard encore. Dans ces moments, elle se plaît à déambuler à travers les rues du village de nulle part, seule, profitant du soleil, ou simplement du jour, car peu lui importe le temps en vérité.

Et puis elle aime les choses sucrées et les couleurs vives. Sa cuisine, dit-on, est si singulière que beaucoup cherchent à s’inviter chez elle pour y goûter. Elle collectionne les livres de conte de fée et… sans doute n’est-ce là qu’un maigre aperçu de ses particularités.

Tout ceci, toutes ces petites manies, ne seraient-elles pas au final autant de preuves que la jeune femme se languit de son nulle part d’origine ? Il n’a jamais pensé à l’interroger sur la question et, d’un coup, se sent dans la peau d’un mauvais ami. D’autant plus qu’il a oublié son anniversaire.

Car si l’événement ne signifie plus rien pour une créature de son âge, mademoiselle Rose est encore jeune, suffisamment pour que cela ait encore une quelconque importance à ses yeux.

Les secondes, les minutes s’enfuient, et il reste là, sans un mouvement, à peine s’il bat des paupières. Une idée, doucement, commence à faire son nid en lui, à le titiller, à lui souffler qu’elle ne manquera pas de ravir mademoiselle Rose… en tout cas, celle qu’il découvre tout juste. Et il se dit : n’apprécierait-elle pas, elle aussi, de recevoir des fleurs ? Non pas une peinture, ou des reproductions grossières, mais de vraies fleurs ?

Sans doute, oui…

Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait se rendre aux nulles parts voisins. Et c’est là où réside toute la difficulté de son entreprise.

Car vous le savez comme moi, la forêt de nulle part regorge de dangers. Non contente d’abriter de terribles créatures – dont la silhouette hante nos légendes – il s’agit également d’un véritable labyrinthe où l’on a tôt fait de s’égarer. Combien existe-t-il de récits sur les malheureux qui, après ne s’être éloignés que de quelques pas de leur chemin, ont disparus à jamais ? Et si les monstres du pays de nulle part ont peu à craindre des habitants de la forêt – car comprenez qu’ils sont en quelque sorte cousins –, ils savent qu’à force d’errer à l’aveuglette, on finit par atteindre le bout du monde. Et malheureusement, ce n’est souvent que trop tard, quand le gouffre se referme sur vous, que vous en prenez conscience.

Sans compter que l’on raconte que la bouche des enfers s’y tapit elle aussi, là, quelque part, au milieu du brouillard opaque et des arbres aux allures menaçantes.

Aussi est-il évident qu’il ne peut entreprend ce voyage seul. Lui qui n’a jamais quitté son pays aura besoin d’un guide. Et comme il lui est impossible de quémander ce service auprès de papy Nazar, il ne lui reste qu’une âme charitable chez laquelle frapper…

  


4

Il existe, perdu au cœur du bois d’à côté, un vieux château en ruine. Et à moins que vous ne soyez un spectre et que les obstacles terrestres n’aient donc aucune prise sur vous, il vous faut, pour vous y rendre, emprunter de petits chemins de terre pas toujours très praticables, étroits, sinon recouverts de ronces envahissantes, au milieu desquelles il est nécessaire de se frayer un passage.

Une fois cette épreuve derrière soi, c’est au centre d’un large terrain, où la nature a depuis longtemps repris ses droits, que l’on découvre la bâtisse. Tout en pierres grises, recouverte de mousse et de moisissure, seule l’une de ses tours a su résister au passage du temps et se dresse là, solitaire, presque arrogante, au milieu du ciel étoilé.

Le château est protégé par un haut mur d’enceinte, à l’extérieur duquel, longeant des douves marécageuses, s’esquisse un petit cimetière privé. Rien à voir, toutefois, avec le véritable cimetière de nulle part, territoire des zombies, des squelettes et autres ectoplasmes, que l’on trouve à l’est du pays. Car ici, rares sont ceux à qui l’on autorise l’inhumation. Les places y sont particulièrement chères et l’on se plaint, souvent, qu’il ne soit réservé qu’au gratin.

Une fois la lune maîtresse des cieux, on y croise de nombreux fantômes. Ils animent l’endroit de leur présence et des «  _Toc ! Toc !_ » qu’ils répandent sur leur passage.

Alucard – qu’un spectre traverse sans lui porter d’attention – avise un duo à qui il s’adresse poliment :

— Excusez-moi. Savez-vous où il me serait possible de trouver Archibald Von Bidule ?

Les fantômes le fixent un moment, avant de se lancer dans des acrobaties aériennes. Et au milieu du brouhaha de coups qui résonnent déjà, le vampire perçoit une réponse qui lui est destinée. En remerciement, il soulève son haut-de-forme et poursuit sa route en direction du château.

Après un pont-levis aussi glissant que gonflé d’humidité, il débouche dans une cour venteuse où l’attend un drôle de spectacle.

Les lutins du bois d’à côté, en effet, ont investi les lieux et s’y affèrent aux quatre coins, transportent des morceaux de bois que d’autres s’activent à scier, tandis que les derniers se chargent de les fixer à la plus impressionnante échelle qu’il lui ait été donné de voir.

Les affreuses petites créatures, aux corps noueux et aux sourires mauvais, tout en crocs pointus, prennent grand plaisir à cette activité mystérieuse. Elles ricanent, s’invectivent de leurs voix criardes et se répandent en blagues grossières. Certaines, car c’est dans leur tempérament, en sont venues aux poings, pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs spectateurs. Les bonnets rouges volent et des sifflements encouragent les belligérants.

Dans les rangs circule également de l’alcool de champignon qui en fait déjà tanguer plus d’un. Sur le rebord d’une fenêtre brisée, Alucard avise un lutin tenant un ciseau au moins deux fois plus grand que lui. Avec une satisfaction manifeste, il en vérifie le tranchant et fait claquer ses lames avec un petit rire.

Et au milieu de tout ce petit monde, les ombres ondulent, partout, nombreuses, viennent ajouter leurs chuchotements au vacarme ambiant.

Un lutin, sans doute chargé de superviser le travail de ses pairs, remarque le vampire et lui montre les crocs. Ses yeux sont chargés d’une telle méchanceté que le grand personnage s’empresse de passer son chemin et, croyez-moi, c’est en effet plus sage pour lui.

Car voyez-vous, j’ai déjà fait l’expérience malheureuse de me retrouver à la merci de ces petites pestes. Si elles sont parfaitement inoffensives seules, en groupe, leur danger est véritable, comme j’ai pu m’en rendre compte une nuit que je m’étais égaré dans le bois d’à côté. Et sans l’intervention de ce cher Alucard, nulle doute qu’elles m’auraient dévoré vivant. Aussi, prudence, mes amis, prudence !

Ces mises-en-garde partagée, revenons à notre vampire qui, après avoir traversé la cour en prenant garde de ne pas écraser les lutins qui lui courent entre les jambes, est parvenu à l’entrée de la tour. Au-dessus de lui, sur le toit, il devine la présence de gargouilles et croit voir briller les yeux de l’une d’elle, alors qu’il lève les siens.

La porte grince, quand il l’ouvre. Celle-ci est d’ailleurs si peu utilisée qu’il a bien du mal à la faire pivoter et ne parvient qu’à se dégager un espace suffisant pour se faufiler dans un couloir sombre. Aux murs, des tentures mitées et poussiéreuses, tandis qu’un tapis recouvre en partie le sol. Des toiles d’araignées partout et, entre les tentures, de petites ouvertures sans vitre qui, même de jour, parviennent difficilement à éclairer les lieux.

Un escalier en colimaçon mène aux étages supérieurs. Comme il l’emprunte, l’écho de ses pas ne tarde pas à l’encercler, à se multiplier, semblant se répondre. Et alors qu’il atteint le palier du premier étage, il aperçoit Wendy qui vient vers lui.

Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, la petite exécute un vol joyeux et se répand en «  _Toc ! Toc !_ » de bienvenue. Du haut de sa tour, elle l’a vu arriver et c’est avec affection qu’elle tourne autour du visiteur.

— Ah, tu tombes bien ! Fait ce dernier, qui tente de la suivre du regard. Ton cousin est-il encore parmi nous ? J’aimerais lui parler…

«  _Suivez-moi ! »_ , lui répondent les coups de Wendy. Puis elle fait une pirouette dans les airs et file en direction du dernier étage, où elle guide Alucard jusqu’à une large pièce poussiéreuse.

La plupart des fenêtres y ont été brisées depuis longtemps. Bien qu’en ruine, le mobilier, ainsi que les vestiges d’une décoration autrefois luxueuse, témoignent de la richesse de ceux qui ont autrefois habité les lieux. Car il ne reste qu’un descendant encore en vie de la famille Von Bidule. Et cet individu, on le découvre installé dans un fauteuil usé, près de la cheminée éteinte.

Il est vieux, très vieux. Aveugle, sa peau parcheminée, jaunâtre, dégage une odeur de vieux fromage. Pour l’heure, il dort, affaissé sur lui-même, la tête pendant sur le côté. Un ronflement échappe à sa bouche édentée, d’où coule un filet de bave qui vient goutter au niveau de son menton.

Dans une série de «  _Toc ! Toc !_  », Wendy vole en direction de son cousin, qui se trouve en compagnie de deux autres membres de leur famille. Comme il se retourne, il découvre Alucard et sa langue frétille en guise de bienvenue.

Poli, ce dernier soulève son haut-de-forme et salue l’assemblée.

_Wendy prétend que vous voulez me voir ?_ s’enquiert Archibald, qui s’approche mollement de lui.

— Oui… je… en fait, j’ai un service à vous demander.

Il se montre soudain nerveux, sans doute parce qu’il aurait préféré s’entretenir seul à seul avec Archibald. L’attention des autres spectres le gêne, mais il n’ose demander à son interlocuteur de le suivre dans le couloir, de crainte de blesser leur sensibilité.

Comme Archibald garde le silence, il y devine une invitation à poursuivre. Il rassemble donc quelques miettes de courage et se jette sous le soleil :

— J’aimerais… j’aimerais me rendre au nulle part le plus proche. Seulement, vous connaissez comme moi les dangers d’un tel voyage… aussi… enfin…

Il ne parvient à terminer, bafouille, et se tait finalement. Archibald attend qu’il reprenne la parole et, comme rien ne vient, fait onduler sa langue.

_Si ce n’est que cela, je me ferai une joie de vous guider, mais… des nulle parts, ce n’est pas ce qu’il manque dans le coin !_

— Oh, je n’ai rien d’extravagant en tête. Le nulle part humain le plus proche fera très bien l’affaire !

À peine a-t-il avoué que des «  _Toc ! Toc !_  » stupéfaits se font entendre. En signe de surprise, mais aussi d’incompréhension, Archibald se lèche le visage.

_Un nulle part humain ? Êtes-vous bien sûr de le désirer ?_

— Y aurait-il un problème ? s’inquiète le vampire.

_Oh… non… pas exactement. Enfin… loin de moi l’idée de vouloir vous décourager, mais… je crois qu’il est important que vous sachiez où vous vous apprêtez à mettre les pieds. Vous savez… cette espèce se méfie de la différence et leurs nulles parts fourmillent de dangers pour les créatures telles que vous._

Mais il n’apprend pas grand-chose à Alucard qui, du reste n’est pas décidé à se laisse intimider. C’est pourquoi il répond, ce avec une assurance qu’il est en vérité loin de ressentir :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas : je serai prudent.

Il devine, à l’ondulation de la langue d’Archibald, que ce dernier n’est qu’à moitié convaincu.

_Je l’espère pour vous, en tout cas… enfin ! J’imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites. Permettez toutefois que je vous fasse part de mon étonnement : venant de vous, voilà un intérêt aussi soudain qu’inattendu. N’y voyez aucune insulte, mais vraiment… j’ai du mal à comprendre ce que vous espérez y trouver… ?_

Ah, la terrible curiosité que voilà ! Le vampire en a un mouvement de recul involontaire, avant de se reprendre et de se tordre les mains. C’est que, voyez-vous, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à s’étendre sur le sujet… en tout cas pas face à un public aussi nombreux. La situation est d’autant plus inconfortable qu’il craint les fuites et que celles-ci, emportées par les murmures du vent, parviennent jusqu’aux oreilles de mademoiselle Rose.

Aussi est-ce avec le sentiment de se couvrir de ridicule qu’il explique :

— Eh bien… en vérité… je… j’aimerais trouver des fleurs.

_Des fleurs ?_

— Oui… afin de les offrir à une amie.

Un silence stupéfait s’abat sur l’assistance. Quand les coups reprennent, on les sent taquins et même Wendy s’amuse beaucoup de sa réponse – ainsi que le laisse deviner la façon dont elle effectue des demi-tours dans les airs.

Dans son fauteuil, le vieillard dort toujours. Il ronfle et ronfle autant qu’il peut, les mains crispées à hauteur de son ventre rebondi, disproportionné en comparaison de la maigreur qui affecte le reste de son corps.

La langue d’Archibald ondule. Ni moqueuse, ni désapprobatrice. Seulement attendrie.

_Dans ce cas, mon ami… je connais exactement le nulle part qu’il vous faut !_

 

 


	6. Des fleurs pour mademoiselle Rose - Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'il souhaite remonter le moral de son amie, monsieur Alucard décide de lui offrir quelques fleurs. Seulement, comment faire ? Car ces plantes, à son grand malheur, ne semblent pas pousser au pays de nulle part.

5

Pour celui qui ne s’est jamais aventuré dans les entrailles de la forêt de nulle part, l’expérience est aussi désagréable que déroutante. Imaginez donc ! Un brouillard opaque la recouvre en permanence, donnant au moindre arbuste des allures de monstres terribles, au plus petit craquement une dimension de menace. Car parfaitement aveuglé que vous êtes, vous voilà livré à votre seule imagination pour décrypter le monde qui vous entoure. Et l’enfant qui est en nous, l’enfant tapi, terrifié par le noir, les ombres, l’inconnu, ne tarde à nous faire vivre le pire.

Les racines, nombreuses, trop nombreuses, semblent dotées d’une vie propre, désireuses de vous faire du mal. Elles s’enroulent autour de vos chevilles et, en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, vous voilà précipité à terre, votre chute amortie par un tapis de feuilles mortes, humides, que votre poids fait gémir.

Pour ajouter à vos angoisses, résonnent grognements et ricanements. Des branches craquent sur le passage de pieds hostiles. Parfois, vous sentez des griffes s’accrocher à vos vêtements, tentent de vous saisir ; une haleine chaude, dans votre nuque, charriant une puanteur de charnier. Et si vous avez été suffisamment inconscient pour vous aventurer au milieu de cet enfer sans emporter au moins un briquet – car les créatures de ces lieux ont une peur panique du feu – alors je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Et toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces angoisses, Alucard devait les vivre au cours de son voyage. Aussi, ce fut avec un vif soulagement qu’il accueillit le calme et la simplicité de la clairière dans laquelle lui et Archibald débouchèrent, au terme de plusieurs heures de marche.

Ce premier tableau, du reste, n’a rien de bien déroutant et, même, lui paraît presque familier. Certes, l’herbe y est en meilleure santé et le vent ne transporte ni murmures, ni effluves poisseuses et étouffantes. Certes encore, on ne risque pas d’y croiser de monstres et les hautes herbes ne sont pas de possibles pièges dissimulant quelques lutins vicieux, désireux de vous mordre les chevilles. Mais encore une fois, rien ne l’interpelle vraiment et le petit village, que l’on aperçoit au bas de la clairière, pourrait bien être, à cette distance, celui du pays de nulle part.

_ Vous voyez,  _ dit Archibald.  _ Le chemin n’est pas très compliqué. _

Là-dessus, il vole en direction d’un vieil arbre au milieu duquel un écureuil a fait son nid.

_Tenez ! Vous n’aurez qu’à prendre cet arbre comme repère. À partir de là, marchez droit devant vous, toujours tout droit, et vous n’aurez aucun mal à regagner votre nulle part._

Alucard, d’un hochement de tête nerveux, lui signifie qu’il suivra son conseil. L’idée d’entreprendre seul le voyage retour est loin de l’enchanter, mais il sait qu’Archibald a ses propres affaires qui l’attendent et n’ose donc pas protester.

_ Vous voyez ce village ?  _ poursuit son compagnon, en venant vers lui.  _ Vous devriez y trouver l’aide dont vous aurez besoin. Si elle n’est pas morte, la personne à laquelle je pense habite une maison qu’il vous sera facile d’identifier : à son jardin, déjà, sans doute le plus fleuri du coin. Il y a aussi un crapaud en plâtre, sur le bord d’une des fenêtres. Il vous suffira de frapper au carreau et de lui expliquer les raisons de votre visite. Avec un peu de chance, elle acceptera même de vous prêter une chambre où passer le jour. _

— Ne risque-t-elle pas de prendre peur en me voyant ? questionne-t-il, inquiet.

Ses doutes semblent beaucoup amuser Archibald, qui se lèche le visage.

_Oh ! Pas le moindre risque, mon ami ! C’est une femme de caractère et il lui en faut beaucoup pour l’effrayer._

Et comme le vampire ne semble que moyennement convaincu, il ajoute, malicieux :

_Par ailleurs, il y a fort à parier que ce soit plutôt elle qui vous intimide !_

  


6

Alucard ne devait vivre son premier choc qu’une fois parvenu au village. Quelle différence avec le pays de nulle part où, à cette heure, la vie hante les rues ! Ici, pas âme qui vive, le monde est plongé dans le sommeil et nul curieux ne se découpe derrière sa fenêtre, spectateur indésirable que l’apparence du vampire aurait pu effrayer.

Malgré tout, il est loin de se sentir en sécurité. Voilà pourquoi il évolue le dos voûté et le regard toujours en mouvement, à l’affût du moindre danger, conscient que si on le découvre à rôder, l’on pourrait bien lui donner la chasse.

Aussi sursaute-t-il, chaque fois qu’un chat croise sa route, l’animal ne manquant jamais de feuler et de s’enfuir à sa vue. Les chiens ne sont pas davantage ses alliés et il doit à plusieurs reprises accélérer l’allure, de crainte que leurs aboiements ne poussent leurs propriétaires à quitter la chaleur de leurs draps pour jeter un œil à l’extérieur.

À un moment, il surprend même une lueur s’allumer dans une habitation et, d’un bond, se dissimule dans un coin d’ombre. Aussi immobile qu’une statue, il attend, de longues minutes, avant de voir la lumière s’éteindre et de pouvoir reprendre sa route.

Toutes ces émotions sont pour lui une torture et, l'esprit occupé par son instinct de survie, c'est à peine s'il prend le temps de s’attarder sur le paysage et de noter les subtiles différences qui règnent entre son monde et celui-ci – les odeurs, mais aussi l’allure des habitations qui, contrairement au village de nulle part, ne donnent pas l’impression d’être sur le point de s’écrouler ; les ombres, chez qui la vie semble absente ou encore les jardins, souvent entretenus, aux buissons et plantes en bonne santé…

Comme il se perd à plusieurs reprises et doit retraverser des rues déjà visitées, il lui semble que ses déambulations durent des heures. C’est d’ailleurs presque par hasard que son regard s’arrête finalement sur un jardin à la végétation aussi abondante que divers.

Les plantes y bruissent, comme si elles chuchotent entre elles. Des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs, dont la plupart ont fait disparaître leur beauté pour la nuit. La maison qu’elles gardent est silencieuse, plongée dans les ténèbres, à l’exception d’une fenêtre derrière laquelle une lueur ondule. Et sur le rebord de cette dernière, la représentation grossière d’un crapaud.

Par prudence, Alucard jette un regard autour de lui. Toujours le même calme, le même désert. Pourtant, il a du mal à se tranquilliser et il lui faut prendre son courage à deux mains pour enjamber la clôture qui le sépare de sa cible.

Il manque d’écraser un groupe de fleurs, au bout desquelles pendent de petits cocons qui n’attendent que le lever du jour pour s’épanouir. Horrifié, il fait un bond sur le côté, menace de s’écrouler dans un buisson et continue de trébucher jusqu’à la fenêtre.

Mais alors qu’il va pour y frapper, un doute s’empare de lui et il commence à se tordre les mains.

Et s’il tombait mal ? Et si l’occupante des lieux refusait de lui ouvrir ? Malgré les affirmations d’Archibald, il peine à croire qu’une humaine puisse accepter la présence d’un vampire sous son toit.

Dans la vitre, il perçoit son reflet. Celui d’un visage creusé, aux yeux d’un bleu glacial. Selon les critères de son nulle part, il n’est ni beau, ni laid, seulement dans la norme. Toutefois, il n’ignore pas que selon les nôtres il est effrayant.

La fenêtre donne sur une cuisine. À la table, il peut distinguer une forme emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre. Des cheveux gris, tressés en natte. Ceux d’une femme qui, avachie de moitié sur le plateau, dort.

Du bout des phalanges, il vient doucement frapper contre la vitre, déjà prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou si un cri de terreur échappe à celle qu’il dérange. Celle-ci sursaute et il y a d’abord de l’espoir dans le regard qu’elle tourne dans sa direction… qui s’évanouit, tandis que son visage se tord en une grimace.

— Bon Dieu ! l’entend-il râle. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça encore ?

Elle se lève en grommelant et disparaît de son champ de vision. Sur sa gauche, le grincement d’une porte.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, le grand ? Me dis pas que t’es perdu ?

Elle se tient à présent sur le seuil de sa porte et lui adresse un regard noir. Pas une once d’inquiétude ne se devine chez elle. De forte constitution, elle a le visage marqué par les affres de la vie. Ses mains, qu’elle a posées sur ses hanches, sont larges et épaisses. L’expression dure, elle aboie :

— Dis, t’es sourd ?

Dans un geste empreint de panique, Alucard hôte son haut-de-forme.

— Je…, commence-t-il. Je m’excuse de vous déranger à cette heure tardive. Je… je viens d’arriver et l’on m’a conseillé de venir vous trouver…

En réponse, son interlocutrice renifle et s’approche. Bien que plus petite, Alucard se sent soudain intimidé et ne peut retenir un mouvement de recul. Les yeux plissés, elle le détaille des pieds à la tête. Puis elle grogne, la bouche tordue sur le côté.

— Un géant avec une tronche à vous foutre des cauchemars. Mais tu m’as pas l’air d’un mauvais gars.

D’une main, elle maintient les deux pans de sa robe de chambre en place. Elle semble hésiter, mais son trouble ne dure que l’espace de quelques secondes.

— Allez, viens par ici, ordonne-t-elle finalement.

Avec la même docilité qu’un chien craignant la fureur de son maître, Alucard lui emboîte le pas et pénètre dans la cuisine – une pièce sombre et humide, qui sent le café froid, mais aussi la friture.

Tout en pestant, la femme se dirige vers la table et, du plat de la main, fait voler les miettes qui s’y trouvent. Puis elle récupère l’assiette, ainsi que le verre et la tasse de café, qui sont autant de vestiges d’un ancien repas. Sans beaucoup de délicatesse, elle dépose le tout dans un baquet déjà encombré et revient à son visiteur.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches planté là comme un idiot ? Ferme-moi donc cette bon Dieu de porte et va poser tes miches là-bas !

Puis, après avoir allumé une lampe à huile – dont la lueur éclaire faiblement la pièce – elle entreprend de fouiller ses placards. Avec la même absence de douceur, elle en ouvre et claque les portes ; produit un vacarme monstre chaque fois qu’elle met les mains au milieu de ce qui les encombre.

— Tu veux du café ? questionne-t-elle en remettant du charbon dans sa cuisinière, sur laquelle est posée une vieille casserole cabossée encore pleine au quart. Avec le froid qu’y fait, tu dois être gelé.

— Je vous remercie, répond Alcard, tandis que l’allumette qu’elle fait craquer se brise en deux et qu’elle peste. Mais je n’ai besoin de rien.

— T’es bien sûr ?

Le regard qu’elle lui adresse est suspicieux. Le vampire, qui se tient nerveusement près de la table, se force à sourire.

— Oui… ça risquerait de me rendre malade.

Et comme elle continue de le fixer, dans un silence terrible, lourd, il détourne les yeux. Décidément, Archibald n’avait pas tort quand il prétendait que, des deux, ce serait lui qui serait le plus intimidé par cette rencontre.

Après un moment, elle croise les bras et redresse le menton.

— Dis… j’me fais peut-être des idées, mais tu serais pas de ce pays par hasard ?

— De ce pays… ?

— Ouais, ce pays ! Plein de drôles de créatures… des monstres, comme on les appelle par chez nous.

— Si… si vous parlez du pays de nulle part, alors, oui… oui, c’est là d’où je viens.

Un large sourire apparaît sur le visage de son interlocutrice, dont le regard s’adoucit.

— Ben ça ! dit-elle en se donnant une claque sur la cuisse. Et quelle sorte de bestiole t’es, au juste ? Non, attends, me dis rien ! Avec cette peau bien blanche, là… cette tête de cadavre… et la peau sur les os… hum ! T’es un genre de mort-vivant, non ?

De plus en plus troublé par son attitude, Alucard bredouille :

— Je… oui… plus ou moins… je suis un vampire.

Ce qui lui vaut un petit reniflement satisfait.

— Un vampire ! Bien sûr, un vampire ! L’un de ces suceurs de sang, hein ? (Et comme il approuve, elle renifle de nouveau et son ton redevient dur :) Ouais, bien écoute… moi, je vais quand même me préparer un petit quelque chose !

Là-dessus, elle craque une autre allumette et la jette dans le foyer de sa gazinière. Alucard, qui la regarde touiller son café avec une cuillère à soupe, ne sait plus trop comment il doit se comporter. Sa voix, quand il questionne, est basse, presque un couinement :

— Je… je ne vous fais pas peur ?

— Bah ! J’peux pas dire que tu sois très agréable à regarder, mais si t’avais vraiment dans l’idée de me faire du mal, tu l’aurais déjà fait.

Elle laisse tomber une cuillère dans sa tasse de café, indifférente aux quelques gouttes qui s’en échappent et viennent salir le bord de son évier.

— Eh bien ! s’exclame-t-elle, en revenant à son visiteur. Qu’est-ce que t’attends pour t’installer ?

En effet, Alucard n’a toujours pas osé prendre place à table. Il bafouille quelques excuses, avant de tirer une chaise. La femme s’installe face à lui et, entre eux, un silence qu’il n’ose briser. Elle sirote son café, bruyamment, et ne cesse de souffler dessus pour le refroidir. Sa cuillère tinte une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu’elle ne laisse échapper un bruit de bouche impatient.

— Alors, quoi ? Tas perdu ta langue, le grand ? T’es là, à t’inviter chez moi, mais tu m’as toujours pas dit ce que t’es venu fiche dans le coin !

Sa soudaine agressivité le fait sursauter. Et il avoue, trop vite, en bafouillant :

— Je… eh bien… je suis ici pour une amie… elle… son anniversaire… je souhaite lui faire un cadeau et… elle aime les fleurs… je crois. Alors… il fallait que je vienne. Vous comprenez ?

Tout ça n’est pas très clair, mais rien ne semble pouvoir déstabiliser la femme. L’air songeur, elle répète :

— Une amie… tu veux dire… ta copine ?

De nouveau, Alucard sursaute et lève vivement les mains devant lui.

— Non ! Pas du tout, nous ne sommes que…

— Que rien du tout. À d’autres, hé, le grand !

— Mais… mais je vous assure !

Mais il comprend, au sourire en coin de l’autre, qu’il aura du mal à la convaincre. Alors, il baisse les yeux et poursuit :

— Pour tout vous dire, il s’agit d’une jeune femme… une… une humaine, comme vous. Et comme elle n’a pas vraiment le moral en ce moment, je…

Son interlocutrice abat une main contre la table, le coupant dans ses explications. Du café s’échappe de sa tasse et vient s’écraser sur le plateau.

— Une humaine, tu dis ? Attends un peu, tu serais pas en train de parler de la petite Rose, des fois ?

— Vous… vous la connaissez ?!

— Si je la connais ? Et comment, que je la connais ! (Puis, avec un geste sec de la main, elle précise :) Enfin… je l’ai jamais rencontré, hein ? Mais cette vieille fripouille qui lui sert de grand-père m’en a tellement parlé que… eh bien, tu vois, c’est presque comme si je l’avais vu grandir !

  


7

  


Un tic-tac lointain est perceptible dans la pièce, qu’accompagne le «  _ploc, ploc…_  » régulier d’un robinet qui goutte.

Alucard a ouvert la bouche, s’apprête à parler, mais sa surprise est trop grande et il ne parvient à émettre le moindre son. Un sourire en coin étire les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

— Je vois que ça t’étonne. Ah ça ! Ça me surprend pas de lui ! J’parie qu’aucun d’entre vous n’a jamais entendu causer de moi, hein ? Pas même la petite Rose. Ce vieil imbécile !

Là-dessus, elle prend une gorgée de son café. Quand elle repose sa tasse, son regard brille étrangement. Elle semble lointaine au vampire qui l’observe. Perdue dans ses souvenirs.

— Avant, tu vois, cette bourrique venait souvent me rendre visite. Presque toutes les semaines, y a des périodes. Il arrivait comme ça, au milieu de la nuit, pour manger un bout et discuter un peu. Des années et des années que ça durait. Tiens ! La petite Rose n’était pas plus haute que ça la première fois qu’on s’est croisés.

« Et puis, l’a fallu qu’on se dispute… un peu plus fort que d’habitude. (Ses yeux se plissent et elle porte un doigt à ses lèvres.) À moins que ça n’ait été la fois de trop… ‘fin, bref ! Après ça, plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Et telle que tu me vois là, ça fait maintenant des années que j’attends son retour. Quelle idiote, hein ?

Alucard, qui ne dit toujours rien, la voit baisser le nez en direction de sa tasse. Son expression s’est creusée quand elle reprend :

— Y a des sujets qu’il vaut mieux pas aborder avec des types comme lui. Ils sont trop bornés. Trop égoïstes… mais moi, cette nuit-là, j’en avais ma claque de ses bêtises. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on se disputait à propos de la petite Rose, c’était même un sujet sacrément sensible entre nous. Et ce que j’ui ai dit, ce soir-là, ça l’a mis dans une telle fureur que j’ai bien cru qu’il allait tout casser chez moi…

Elle revoit encore son visage tordu de fureur. Ses petits yeux noirs, habités par tant de méchanceté qu’il est parvenu à lui faire peur. Elle entend ses paroles. Dures… destinées à la blesser. Ses cris et ses accusations. La scène est si vivante en elle qu’elle doit fermer les paupières, comme si le passé s’apprêtait à la frapper. Ce n’est pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière, qu’elle aura à revivre ce moment terrible. À force qu’il lui tourne dans la tête, à la nuit tombée, toujours fidèle, elle en a presque perdu le sommeil.

C’est la voix de son visiteur qui la tire de ses ténèbres :

— Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi vous disputer à propos de mademoiselle Rose ?

Elle bat des paupières et lève les yeux sur lui. Puis elle renifle et répond :

— Ça t’intéresse, le grand ? Bah, au moins tu pourras pas m’accuser d’être trop bavarde, hein ?

Un petit rire sec lui échappe et elle porte sa tasse à ses lèvres. Le café est déjà tiède.

Sa langue claque et elle reprend :

— Tu sais, je pouvais lui passer tous ses défauts, à ce vieux salaud… tous ! Mais j’ai jamais pu accepter la façon dont il traitait la petite… alors… fallait bien que ça explose entre nous un jour ou l’autre.

Elle soupire.

— Bien sûr, l’est persuadé de faire ça pour son bien. Mais si tu veux mon avis, moi j’crois que c’est plutôt à lui qu’il pense. À son bonheur, avant celui de la gosse. Parce qu’il veut pas la perdre… parce qu’il veut la garder pour lui tout seul. Pour toujours. Et ça, quitte à lui causer du souci, à elle.

« Pourtant, j’ui demandais pas la lune. J’ui disais souvent que la petite, tu vois, ça lui aurait fait du bien de venir ici. Il me l’aurait laissée un jour ou deux… on se serait tenues compagnies… et j’ui aurais fait connaître autre chose. Pas que je sois en train de dire que votre pays est mauvais pour elle, hein ? Seulement, je savais qu’elle aurait un jour besoin d’aller voir ailleurs… de renouer avec ses racines.

« Mais lui, ça, l’a jamais voulu l’entendre. Et quand la petite a commencé à poser de plus en plus de questions sur son pays et tout ça, ben, c’est pas bien passé.

« Si tu savais la frousse que ça lui a foutu ! Il la voyait déjà partir loin. Loin de lui, je veux dire. Alors, il est venu me dire qu’il lui avait fait construire une maison… histoire qu’elle ait son indépendance. Que ça lui ferait sans doute du bien, tu vois, de plus vivre avec son grand-père.

« Mais moi, je savais que c’était juste une manière de détourner son attention. De l’occuper, le temps qu’il trouve autre chose. Quand il est venu me voir, cette nuit-là, il était tout fier de lui. Il n’arrêtait pas de me répéter qu’il faisait ça pour son bien, qu’elle se rendait pas compte, la pauvre petite, des dangers qui l’attendaient… au milieu des gens comme moi… comme elle.

« Et moi, ça m’a mise en rogne. Il m’a tellement énervée que j’ui ai dit le fond de ma pensée. Que ce qu’il faisait à cette gamine, c’était dégueulasse. Qu’il avait pas le droit de la garder prisonnière comme ça. Qu’un jour, sa gosse, elle partirait sans le lui annoncer et qu’il aurait même pas l’occasion de lui dire au revoir. Parce que si elle le faisait, tu vois, il trouverait encore le moyen de la retenir.

Ses derniers mots, terribles, claquent, puis s’éteignent et elle s’affaisse soudain ; ferme les yeux, pour ne plus bouger. Une main lui soutient la tête.

En vrai, elle ne se sent pas délivrée d’avoir enfin pu confier son histoire à quelqu’un. Elle sait qu’elle reviendra la hanter, encore et encore. Mais à cet instant, elle se sent tout de même un peu soulagée.

Face à elle, Alucard ne dit rien, n’ose rien dire. Glacé jusqu’au bout des ongles, il a l’expression chamboulée et le regard luisant. Car il a de la peine, notre ami. De la peine pour chacun des protagonistes de ce drame. Il se sent impuissant, aussi. Et puis… cette histoire le concerne-t-il seulement ?

Face à lui, la femme semble avoir pris dix ans. Les traits de son visage se sont détériorés et elle reste là, sans bouger, comme si toute vie l’avait désertée. À l’extérieur, le ciel commence à s’éclaircir. Bientôt, le coq s’éveillera et fera entendre son chant à travers le village.

— Bah ! reprend son interlocutrice, qui se secoue. Tout ça, au final, c’est de l’histoire ancienne. On cause, on cause et regarde-moi ça : d’ici peu, tu pourras plus mettre un pied dehors sous peine de tomber en poussière !

Là-dessus, elle repousse sa chaise et se redresse lourdement. Le dos courbé, elle resserre les pans de sa robe de chambre d’une main.

— Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Et comme il se lève à son tour, elle questionne :

— Au fait, c’est quoi ton nom ?

— Alucard, lui répond le vampire, ce qui la fait sourire.

— Alucard, hein ? Y a pas à dire, dans le genre original ! Eh bien moi, vois-tu, je suis Maria, le grand. Maria la pauvre cloche !

  


8

— Ça m’a fait rudement plaisir de te rencontrer, le grand.

Nous voilà le lendemain soir. Sur le pas de la porte, Alucard et Maria se font leurs adieux.

En hôtesse exemplaire, cette dernière avait été aux petits soins pour son invité. Non contente de lui prêter un lit où passer le jour, elle avait profité de son sommeil pour se rendre chez le boucher et lui rapporter de quoi calmer sa soif. À son réveil, alors qu’il descendait à la cuisine, un autre présent l’attendait, là, sur la table. Un bouquet de roses rouges, qu’elle lui avait désigné du menton.

_« Tiens ! Des roses pour ta petite Rose ! »_

Puis elle avait entrepris d’envelopper les fleurs dans du papier journal et, parce que la protection ne lui parût pas suffisante, y ajouta un mouchoir en tissu, en guise de seconde carapace.

— Ça m’a fait plaisir à moi aussi, répond le vampire. Merci encore pour votre hospitalité.

Son interlocutrice a un geste impatient de la main.

— Bah ! Des mots, des mots ! Si tu tiens vraiment à me remercier, passe plutôt le bonjour à ce vieil imbécile de ma part. Et dis-lui… rappelle-lui que je suis pas éternelle, d’accord ?

La voix de Maria tremble un peu sur la fin. Alucard y devine la souffrance d’un cœur délaissé et comprend combien ses sentiments à l’égard de papy Nazar sont sincères. Une boule se forme au niveau de son estomac et il promet :

— Je n’y manquerai pas… vous pouvez compter sur moi !

En retour, Maria lui sourit. Toutefois, il ne voit aucun espoir dans le regard qui soutient le sien. Seules la douleur et la résignation.

  


9

_« Tout droit… toujours tout droit… »_

Autour de lui, ce n’est que grisaille. Un brouillard si épais hante la forêt de nulle part que c’est tout juste s’il parvient à distinguer la silhouette des arbres.

Sous ses pas, le craquement des branches et des feuilles mortes, auquel s’ajoutaient jusqu’à récemment ceux de créatures prenant la fuite ou passant leur chemin. La dernière était si imposante, si monstrueuse, que toute la forêt en a tremblé jusqu’aux extrémités de ses racines. Un grognement terrible, venu du fin fond d’une gorge caverneuse. Sur son passage, les arbres plièrent, gémirent, se brisèrent. Quelques-uns furent même déracinés.

Alucard avait eu juste le temps de s’arrêter et de lever les yeux qu’une silhouette gargantuesque l’enjambait. Un pied recouvert de poils s’était posé à quelques centimètres de lui, manquant de peu de l’écraser. L’apparition charriait une odeur terrible, fauve, suffocante.

Depuis, plus rien… un peu comme si le monde avait cessé de vivre. Et l’inquiétude accompagne ses pas.

Ce n’est cependant pas l’idée de croiser à nouveau la route d’un géant qui creuse ainsi son front et lui fait se mordre les lèvres. Plutôt celle de se perdre. Car dans un environnement comme celui-ci, il est bien trop facile de dévier de sa route, sans s’en rendre compte, et de se condamner à une errance funeste.

Contre lui, le bouquet destiné à mademoiselle Rose. Maria lui a assuré qu’il tiendrait le coup jusqu’à son retour, mais le vampire demeure soucieux. Qu’il serait bête, n’est-ce pas, d’avoir entrepris ce voyage pour rien… de ramener avec lui des cadavres à la triste mine !

Mais il craint d’accélérer l’allure et pour cause : car même à la vitesse prudente à laquelle il évolue, il ne cesse de se prendre les pieds. D’ailleurs, sans doute aurait-il dû se montrer encore plus attentif, car la prochaine racine parvient à lui faire perdre l’équilibre.

Dans un cri de surprise, le voilà qui roule au bas d’une petite pente et ne cesse sa chute que quand son corps rencontre le contact glacé d’une grosse pierre. Tout en gémissant, il se redresse sur un coude et passe une main le long de son flanc gauche. La douleur est terrible, mais il parvient à se remettre debout.

À ses pieds, il devine la silhouette de son haut-de-forme et se baisse pour le ramasser. Mais alors qu’il va le poser sur son crâne, l’horreur le frappe. Le bouquet… où est donc passé le bouquet ?!

Paniqué, il fait volte-face, tourne sur lui-même, scrute désespérément le brouillard à la recherche du disparu.

— Non… oh non !

Au désespoir, il se laisse retomber à terre et, à quatre pattes, tâtonne ici et là, sa panique grandissant à chaque seconde. Quelques minutes lui sont nécessaires pour remettre la main sur le disparu. Un soupir de soulagement s’échappe de ses lèvres. Si l’emballage est endommagé, le bourgeon qui s’en est échappé est à peu près intact. Ses doigts se referment sur le mouchoir, vont pour libérer les autres de leur prison, afin de s’assurer qu’elles sont toutes encore présentables, mais ne peuvent aller au bout de leur geste. Car un mauvais pressentiment, soudain, s’éveille en lui.

Affolé, il se remet sur ses pieds et jette un regard autour de lui. Mais il a beau chercher à se repérer, impossible de reconnaître quoique ce soit. Il butte contre la grosse pierre, qui ne lui est d’aucune aide, trébuche, et laisse entendre un glapissement. Comme il retrouve son équilibre, il recule de plusieurs pas, les yeux à présent exorbités par l’anxiété.

Lentement, un goutte de sueur lui dégouline le long du visage, tandis que l’évidence s’impose à lui.

Que l’Enfer et les déchus veuillent bien avoir pitié de lui, car le voilà perdu !

  


10

Avec l’espoir qu’il finira bien par arriver quelque part, Alucard avait repris sa route. Tout droit, toujours tout droit, appelant parfois à l’aide, désireux d’attirer à lui une solidarité dont les monstres des bois se révélèrent dépourvus.

C’est donc aussi épuisé que découragé qu’il se laisse finalement glisser le long d’un arbre. Son regard cherche encore à percer la purée de poids qui l’encercle, mais sa conscience sait que c’est inutile. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, ressemble à la précédente. Un paysage uniforme, déprimant.

Depuis sa chute, il se montre plus prudent que jamais et garde le nez baissé en direction de ses pieds. Sa crainte n’est plus seulement de trébucher, mais surtout de tomber tête la première en Enfer. Ou pire encore, pense-t-il, de ne pas voir arriver le bout du monde et de commettre le pas de trop…

La mine affligée, il contemple l’emballage crasseux qui enveloppe le bouquet. Au final, entreprendre ce voyage était-il une bonne idée ? Car depuis qu’il a rencontré Maria, ses inquiétudes quant à la mélancolie de mademoiselle Rose n’ont fait que croître. Il se remémore, encore et encore, les paroles de la femme, ses prédictions quant à la possibilité que mademoiselle Rose, un jour, quitte le pays de nulle part sans prévenir personne.

Et lui… lui qui est son ami – mais à qui elle n’a jamais confié son tourment – n’a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui ramener des fleurs, de pauvres fleurs, avec l’espoir fou qu’elles parviendront à la consoler un peu. Quelle naïveté !

Abattu, il ferme les yeux. Il a besoin de repos. Dormir, ou au moins somnoler quelques instants… oublier sa situation, ses craintes, le monde qui l’entoure.

Juste s’abandonner au néant…

Mais l’oubli n’a pas le temps de l’engloutir qu’un murmure, lointain, vient troubler sa torpeur. Il sursaute et redresse la nuque, l’oreille tendue. Oui… il y a bien quelque chose… qu’est-ce que ça peut-être ? Une voix… est-ce que ce ne serait pas une voix qu’il entend ?

L’espoir revenant frapper à la porte de son esprit, il se redresse, mais hésite sur la direction à prendre. C’est qu’il ne faut pas se tromper. Voilà sans doute sa seule et unique chance de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Alors, il veut être sûr de son coup, fait un pas en avant, puis s’arrêter, écoute plus attentivement et, finalement, part à gauche.

Ses pas ne tardent pas à le mener jusqu’à une clairière. Ici, le brouillard est presque absent, se contente de stagner à hauteur des chevilles. Les arbres sont courbés et forment une cloche protectrice au-dessus de sa tête. Et au milieu de ce paysage, un démon imposant.

Assis sur une souche, sa fourrure est épaisse, roussie. Deux grosses cornes se dressent sur son crâne. Du poing, il lustre ses sabots, venant et revenant dessus avec un perfectionnisme patient.

La voix, c’est la sienne. Une voix profonde, mais tragique, qui narre les récits d’un Enfer mélancolique. On y parle d’âmes pécheresses en pénitence, qui de toute leur force appellent le pardon ; et de démons gardiens, pleurant sur leur existence amère.

Alucard sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. La prestance, la gravité qui nimbe le chanteur l’intimide tant qu’il se contente de rester là, dans les fourrés, sans oser l’aborder. Au final, c’est le diable lui-même qui, remarquant sa présence, lui adresse la parole le premier.

Ses yeux jaunes posés sur ce visiteur inattendu, son chant s’éteint doucement dans sa gorge et un sourire tout en crocs vient étirer ses lèvres.

— Ah ! fait-il de sa grosse voix, en frappant d’une main sa cuisse. De la visite, enfin ! Eh bien, l’ami, serions-nous perdus ?

— Est-ce si évident ? questionne Alucard en s’avançant de quelques pas.

— Et comment ! Tous les pauvres bougres que je croise son des égarés. Et moi-même, vois-tu, je suis des vôtres. Ça, il faut bien le reconnaître, cette forêt est un véritable labyrinthe !

— En… en effet…

Il va pour ajouter quelque chose, mais comme rien ne lui vient, préfère se taire. Le démon, qui semble lui aussi ne plus rien avoir à dire, finit par se désintéresser de lui et recommence à lustrer ses sabots. Un chant prend naissance au fond de sa gorge. Le vampire lui accorde toute son attention quelques instants, se laisse gagner par la mélancolie des images que lui provoquent les paroles. La réalité revient néanmoins le torturer et, ses doigts se crispant sur le bouquet, il se risque à interrompre l’autre :

— Pardonnez-moi, mais… est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

Le démon relève les yeux sur lui.

— Eh bien, il n’est pas dit que j’en connaisse la réponse, mais… je t’écoute !

— Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve mon nulle part, des fois ?

Une lueur d’amusement s’allume dans le regard de son interlocuteur, qui triture son bouc de ses ongles crochus.

— Allons, l’ami ! Des nulles part, tu sais qu’il en existe des centaines aux quatre coins de cette maudite forêt !

— Je… je suis désolé. J’ignore quel nom on lui donne dans les autres nulles part.

Car aussi sûrement que chacun des pays qui hantent la forêt de nulle part sont eux-mêmes des nulles parts, tous ont un nom qui leur est propre et qu’ils usent pour se désigner. En fait, je crois que le pays de nulle part est le seul à s’auto-dénommer ainsi et ignore parfaitement que les rares qui connaissent son existence l’appellent simplement le pays des monstres.

Le démon a un petit sourire, qui se mue bientôt en rire.

— Ah, n’aie pas l’air si sombre, dit-il avec un mouvement de la main apaisant. Je crois savoir de quel nulle part tu me parles… et tu as de la chance, ça oui, car je suis récemment tombé dessus. (Là-dessus, il se lève et tend un doigt vers l’est.) Va dans cette direction. Toujours tout droit et, si le Diable concède à te venir en aide, alors tu devrais regagner ton nulle part.

Alucard tourne les yeux en direction du point indiqué. En lui, l’espoir jusqu’alors bourgeonnant fleurit tout à fait.

— Merci beaucoup !

Il ôte son haut-de-forme et s’incline devant le diable. Mais alors qu’il s’éloigne, la voix de l’autre le retient :

— Au fait, l’ami ! Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve l’Enfer, des fois ?

Le vampire lui adresse un regard désolé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l’aider en retour, malheureusement…

— J’ai bien peur que non.

— Bah, c’est pas grave ! Je finirai bien par tomber dedans !

Là-dessus, le diable se laisse retomber sur sa souche et ferme les yeux. Sa voix rauque, profonde, accompagne le départ de son visiteur…

  


11

Quand il regagne enfin le pays de nulle part, la lune est encore maîtresse des cieux. La fatigue fait ployer sa haute silhouette et la douleur de sa chute continue de lui fouetter les côtes. Toutefois, il se sent soulagé d’un grand poids, alors que la forêt s’ouvre sur ce paysage qu’il connaît si bien, qu’il habite depuis si longtemps…

Les quelques monstres qu’il croise au village le saluent. Certains, même, s’étonnent de le revoir si tôt et on l’arrête pour l’interroger sur son périple, curieux de savoir s’il revient victorieux de ce voyage peu banal. À ceux-là, il ne peut que bredouiller quelques réponses vagues et timides. Comme il le craignait, ni son départ, pas plus que les raisons de celui-ci, ne sont restés bien longtemps secrets.

Sur le chemin qui doit le mener chez mademoiselle Rose, il tente de redonner un peu d’allure à l’emballage du bouquet. Froissé, taché de terre et de mousse, l’ensemble fait misérable. Et de crainte que le contenu soit aussi peu présentable, il finit par le libérer de sa prison.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe. Si le bouquet à quelque peu souffert, l’ensemble reste agréable à regarder… du moins l’espère-t-il.

Quand il arrive, les fenêtres de l’habitation sont éclairées. Néanmoins, il n’ose pas s’avancer dans l’allée et c’est avec nervosité qu’il suit des yeux la silhouette de mademoiselle Rose, au moment où celle-ci passe derrière les rideaux du salon.

En vérité, comme il se tient là, immobile, il n’est toujours pas certain de savoir si son aventure en valait le coup. Car il lui semble que ce qu’il ramène avec lui, ce ne sont que plus de tristesse et d’inquiétude. Pas seulement pour lui… mais aussi pour mademoiselle Rose.

Il baisse les yeux sur les roses qui, à la lueur de la lune, sont d’un rouge sombre, presque noir. Sur le bout de son long nez, une tache verdâtre, souvenir de son expérience dans la forêt. Il n’a même pas conscience, à cet instant, combien il fait lui-même peine à voir ; qu’il semble plus piteux qu’à l’accoutumé, avec son costume froissé, maculé de boue et les quelques feuilles qui se sont plantées ici et là dans son haut-de-forme.

Au bout d’un moment, il se décide à gagner la porte. Il lève le poing, hésite encore, puis, doucement, se baisse pour poser le bouquet sur le tapis, dissimulant en partie le message de bienvenue de ce dernier. Puis il frappe – deux coups brefs – et, sans attendre de réponse ; sans attendre de voir quelle sera la réaction de son amie, se détourne et disparaît dans les ombres du village de nulle part…

 


	7. Voulez-vous une tasse de rien ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a un moment que plus personne n'a vu Teddy. L'ourson ne rend même plus visite à son grand ami du bois d'à côté, et pour cause : il semblerait que le malheureux soit à présent le captif de Lili et Lala, les deux poupées du pays de nulle part.

1

— Dites-moi, mes chers petits… l’un d’entre vous aurait-il des nouvelles de Teddy ?

Voilà bien deux semaines qu’Alucard n’a pas vu le museau du concerné, une absence d’autant plus inquiétante qu’il le sait prompt à s’attirer des ennuis.

Les enfants lui font face, installés à même l’herbe malade de la petite clairière où il vit. Jusqu’à présent, ils discutaient avec animation, tandis que le vampire s’échinait à remplacer les boutons manquants de sa veste. N’étant pas très doué pour cette activité, l’un d’eux pend tristement au bout d’un amas de fils emmêlés, tandis qu’un second refuse de s’aligner avec les autres et qu’un troisième lui a valu plusieurs piqûres aux doigts.

Son aiguille toujours en main, il balaye la petite assemblée du regard, devine la culpabilité dans la façon dont chacun baisse les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter les siens. Bibi est également présente et, tandis que ses compagnons commencent à se jeter des regards en coin, elle natte le bout des cheveux, fait mine de ne pas être concernée par la question.

— Eh bien ? insiste Alucard, en plantant son aiguille dans sa veste.

Eliphas envoie un coup de coude à Lou. Prise de panique, celle-ci cherche de l’aide du côté d’Édouard, qui préfère détourner le regard.

En désespoir de cause, elle se tourne vers Bibi, mais d’un signe de tête, la gamine lui fait savoir qu’elle ne doit pas compter sur elle. Quant à Wendy, ainsi qu’Edwidge, la première s’est prudemment élevée dans les cieux, tandis que le second – qui ne peut s’exprimer autrement que par des gargouillis – ne lui est d’aucune utilité.

C’est donc en bafouillant que la malheureuse avoue :

— C’est… c’est qu’on a promis de ne rien vous dire…

Le rouge lui est monté aux joues et elle baisse les yeux, à la façon d’une enfant prise en faute.

Comme le silence s’installe et que personne ne semble prêt à lui donner davantage d’explication, Alucard laisse échapper un soupir.

— Écoutez…, commence-t-il. Si vous pouvez me promettre que Teddy ne court aucun danger, alors je ne vous demanderai pas de trahir votre parole. Mais si tel n’est pas le cas, je…

— Ah, j’en mai claque ! le coupe vivement Eliphas, en se frottant le crâne des deux mains. Il est chez les poupées, d’accord ? Chez ces pestes de poupées !

— Depuis deux semaines ?!

Des murmures se font entendre et Édouard, honteux, explique :

— C’est qu’il n’a pas trop le choix…

— Le choix ? répète le vampire, de plus en plus perdu. Mais le choix de quoi, exactement ?

— Ben… de partir ou de rester.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— C’est pourtant simple, non ? intervient Eliphas. Lili et Lala le gardent prisonnier chez elles ! On a bien essayé de le faire sortir, mais vous savez comment elles sont !

Et Bibi d’appuyer ses propos d’un hochement de tête.

Alucard a bien du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il cherche dans le regard des enfants l’indice d’un mauvais tour qu’on lui jouerait, mais non. Leurs expressions sombres et attristées ne sont pas simulées. En signe d’incrédulité, il porte une main à son front.

— Mais… enfin ! C’est très grave ce que vous me racontez là ! Et je crois que vous auriez dû me prévenir… !

— Mais c’est Teddy qui ne voulait pas ! piaille Lou en réponse.

— Et pourquoi Dieu ?

— Tout ce qu’on sait, c’est qu’il a commis une bêtise et qu’il doit maintenant la réparer…, répond Édouard. Il a dit à Wendy, quand elle est allée le voir, qu’il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Qu’elles finiraient par se lasser de lui.

Tout en parlant, il a levé les yeux en direction du fantôme. Alucard l’imite et voit Wendy se recroqueviller. Elle non plus n’est pas très fière de son rôle dans toute cette histoire.

C’est avec un gazouillis malheureux qu’Edwidge s’approche du vampire. Il semble si désolé que celui-ci ne peut que lui offrir un sourire et lui tapoter gentiment le sommet du sac. Quand il reporte son attention sur le reste des enfants, c’est pour annoncer :

— Eh bien… qu’il le veuille ou non, je vais tout de même lui rendre une petite visite !

  


2

Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de vous l’apprendre, mais il n’existe – au village de nulle part – que deux maisons se démarquant de la lugubrité dans laquelle se complaisent les autres. L’une est bien entendu celle de mademoiselle Rose, tandis que l’autre, qui est exagérément bariolée, celle des poupées Lili et Lala.

Construite à l’entrée de la commune, sa façade est d’un rose terne, tandis que ses volets arborent un bleu pastel, et que le bois de sa porte est peint de blanc. Rouges sont ses tuiles et marron la clôture qui délimite le jardin, où l’herbe trop verte, factice, partage l’espace avec de nombreuses fleurs – elles aussi en toc. Sur le perron, un paillasson invite les visiteurs à s’essuyer les pieds.

Si la maison se singularise par ses couleurs, elle le fait également par sa taille – celle-ci dépassant tout juste le vampire d’une vingtaine de centimètres. Ce dernier, qui fixe la poignée en forme de tête de lapin, songe à quel point le pauvre Teddy a dû y souffrir. Car s’il y a bien des ragots au pays de nulle part qui ne sont qu’à peine exagérés, ce sont bien ceux qui concernent le caractère impossible des habitantes du lieu.

Il frappe à la porte… _toc… toc… toc…_ trois coups, auxquels répond une voix aiguë. Dans la serrure, il entend une clef tourner et le battant s’ouvre, laissant apparaître le visage de Lala.

Petite brune aux boucles parfaites, elle a la peau porcelaine et les lèvres d’un rouge vif. Sur sa robe, dont la couleur rappelle celle d’un vieux parchemin, sont brodées des fleurs magnifiques. Comme elle reconnaît son visiteur, son regard se fait hostile. L’irritation colore son ton quand elle questionne :

— C’est pourquoi ?

Le vampire, qui n’en oublie pas pour autant ses bonnes manières, soulève poliment son haut-de-forme.

— Bonsoir, Lala. Je m’excuse de vous déranger, mais j’aurais aimé voir Teddy.

Les mâchoires crispées, son interlocutrice conserve le silence un court instant. C’est presque de mauvaise grâce qu’elle demande finalement :

— Qui ?

— Teddy… il s’agit d’un petit ourson, pas plus haut que cela.

Sur ces mots, le voilà qui mime la taille du concerné, à peine plus grand que son interlocutrice.

— On m’a rapporté qu’il vivrait sous votre toit, ajoute-t-il, et comme je passais dans le coin… vous comprenez…

Derrière Lala s’esquisse un salon aux couleurs pastelles, muni de petits meubles. Sur le canapé en tissu brodé, il peut apercevoir Lili, copie conforme de Lala, si ce n’est que ses cheveux sont blonds, ses yeux bleus et sa robe – aux mêmes broderies – blanche.

— Vous devez parler d’Hector, rectifie Lala, en retroussant son nez.

En réponse, Alucard incline la tête sur le côté.

Hector… ? Faut-il qu’en plus de le retenir prisonnier, les poupées se soient amusées à le dépouiller de son identité ?

— Me serait-il possible de lui parler ?

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est, Lala ?

Depuis son canapé, Lili se déboîte le cou pour essayer d’apercevoir leur visiteur. L’air sombre, son amie se tourne vers elle.

— Rien ! Seulement le vampire du bois d’à côté.

— Mais quelle bonne surprise ! s’exclame Lili en frappant dans ses mains. Fais-le entrer, Lala : il prendra le thé avec nous.

En réponse, Lala grogne, mais s’écarte toutefois pour laisser entrer leur visiteur. Celui-ci doit se courber pour passer la porte et manque de se cogner au lustre quand il se redresse.

Lili se lève pour lui tendre une petite main qu’il serre brièvement dans la sienne – immense en comparaison.

— Ça alors, pépie la blondinette. N’est-ce pas la première fois que vous nous rendez visite ? Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Puis, reprenant place sur le canapé, elle lui désigne le fauteuil à sa gauche – si riquiqui que le vampire craint qu’il ne cède sous son poids. C’est donc avec toutes les précautions du monde qu’il s’y installe et se retrouve bientôt recroquevillé entre les deux accoudoirs, les genoux à hauteur du menton.

Lala s’est éclipsée dans la cuisine. Lili, elle, se penche dans sa direction pour questionner :

— Alors ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

— Je suis venu voir un ami, lui explique Alucard. Teddy… mais je crois que vous l’appelez Hector.

Vivement, Lili rejette la tête en arrière et porte une main à sa gorge.

— Hector, vous dites ? Ce vilain voleur ?

— Au… aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le moindre de ses gestes fait gémir le fauteuil, aussi ose-t-il à peine bouger, de peur de le briser en morceaux. Lili pousse un soupir et sa main se déplace de son cou à sa joue.

— Je suis navrée que vous ayez de si mauvaises fréquentations, mon cher. Car, voyez-vous, votre ami est un voleur de tartes ! La petite Rose nous avait très gentiment offert des pommes pour leur confection et nous les avions laissées à refroidir sur le rebord de notre fenêtre, quand Hector est passé par là. Malheureusement, nous n’avons découvert son forfait que trop tard et c’est tout juste s’il nous avait laissé quelques miettes.

— Je vois…

Son expression laisse à penser qu’il n’est pas surpris de ce qu’il apprend, et pour cause : Teddy n’en est pas à son coup d’essai et les poupées ne seront certainement pas les dernières à l’épingler pour flagrant délit de gourmandise.

— Et que s’est-il passé ensuite ? Je veux dire… après que vous ayez découvert son crime ?

— Oh, Lala était furieuse, si vous l’aviez vue ! Elle est allée chercher un grand couteau en jurant que, puisqu’il nous avait dépouillées de notre bien, alors il nous servirait de goûter. Je l’en ai dissuadée, mais seulement parce qu’il n’avait pas l’air très appétissant !

— Mais vous ne lui avez pas permis de filer…

— Et pourquoi l’aurions-nous fait ? Je vous rappelle que nous étions les victimes ! Alors en punition, nous lui avons proposé de devenir notre domestique… le temps, bien sûr, de nous dédommager.

— Et il a accepté ?

— Disons qu’il n’a pas eu le choix. C’était ça ou je me serais moi-même chargée de faire bouillir la marmite.

Le petit sourire avec lequel elle conclut son aveu fait frémir Alucard. Au même instant, Lala refait son apparition, un plateau en mains qu’elle vient déposer sur la table basse. Comme elle va pour leur servir du thé, Alucard l’interrompt :

— Ah ! Merci, mais pas pour moi.

Si Lala le foudroie du regard, Lili se contente de glousser.

— Que tous les démons nous emportent, nous faisons décidément de bien piètres hôtesses. Allons, Lala, tu sais bien que notre grand ami ne se nourrit que de sang ! Sers-lui donc une tasse de rien, veux-tu, qu’il nous accompagne tout de même.

Avec un grognement, sa compagne tend une tasse vide au vampire qui, craignant de se montrer grossier, l’accepte sans faire d’histoire.

L’air toujours renfrogné, Lala vient prendre place près de Lili et trempe ses lèvres dans son thé. La blondinette adresse un regard en coin à leur visiteur, qui s’empresse de faire semblant de siroter sa tasse de rien.

Celle-ci est si petite qu’elle disparaît entièrement derrière sa main ; si délicate qu’il ne la manipule qu’avec une infinité de précautions. Du reste, s’il se sent parfaitement ridicule, il juge préférable de jouer le jeu un moment, laissant s’écouler quelques secondes, presque une minute, avant de questionner :

— Et… où se trouve-t-il en ce moment ?

Le froncement de sourcils de Lala s’accentue. Comme elle interroge son amie du regard, celle-ci a une expression malicieuse.

— Il veut sans doute parler d’Hector. Sais-tu qu’il ignorait tout de son larcin ? (Elle prend un air songeur.) D’ailleurs, je me demande bien où il a pu passer… ça fait un petit moment que je ne l’ai pas vu. Serait-il possible qu’il se soit enfui ?

— Il n’oserait jamais ! rétorque Lala, méprisante. Non ! Notre chambre avait besoin d’un brin de ménage, alors je lui ai dit de s’en charger.

Elle se penche en direction du plateau pour y piocher un gâteau. Ses lèvres se referment dessus quand Lili, après une moue, lui reproche :

— Oh, Lala ! À quoi Dieu pouvais-tu bien penser ? Tu sais pourtant comment il est ! Je suis sûre qu’il va encore mettre la pagaille dans mes vêtements !

Pour toute réponse, Lala lui offre un haussement de sourcils innocent – celui du fautif qui n’espère pas vraiment faire croire qu’il n’avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son action.

Alucard sent une tension naître entre les deux poupées. Lala a perdu son expression hostile, la délaissant à Lili dont le regard se fait glacial.

La situation, il le sait, n’est pas loin de tourner au vinaigre. Alors, de crainte de se retrouver au milieu d’une dispute, il s’enquiert vivement :

— Me serait-il possible de le voir ?

Sa question a le mérite d’amener un moment de flottement chez ses hôtesses, qui semblaient avoir oublié sa présence. Lala est la première à se reprendre. Son froncement de sourcils revient, plus accentué que jamais et elle ouvre la bouche pour lui opposer un refus, mais Lili la devance en répondant dans un gentil sourire :

— Bien entendu ! (Puis, revenant à son amie.) Lala, va le chercher, veux-tu ?

— Lili !

— Lala, réplique Lili, dont le regard ne s’est pas purgé de toute rancœur.

La brunette ouvre la bouche pour protester, la referme, avant de s’assombrir et, finalement, de se lever. Tout en rouspétant, elle fait le tour du canapé et se dirige vers la porte de leur chambre à coucher.

— Hector, appelle-t-elle en l’ouvrant, viens voir qui est venu te rendre visite !

Un grognement inquiet lui répond et Teddy pointe le museau dans le salon. Ses yeux en boutons s’arrêtent sur le vampire et, dans une plainte déchirante, il se jette dans sa direction, manquant de bousculer Lala.

Alucard le soulève de terre et le porte à bout de bras, afin de mieux l’inspecter. C’est un Teddy en costume sombre, qu’agrémente un nœud papillon, qu’il découvre. Une punition terrible, car pas plus qu’Eliphas, Teddy n’aime porter de vêtements.

Il remarque à peine la nouvelle couture qui barre le front du malheureux que Lala s’impatiente :

— Voilà, vous l’avez vu, maintenant il doit retourner travailler !

À cette idée, Teddy pousse un couinement pathétique et commence à se débattre entre les mains du vampire.

— Si je puis me permettre, intervient celui-ci en le reposant à terre pour se lever. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que Teddy est à votre service. Je comprends que vous soyez fâchées pour la perte de vos tartes, mais… ne pensez-vous pas qu’il a suffisamment payé ?

Un silence terrible s’abat sur la pièce. Les poupées, qui ne s’attendaient visiblement pas à cela, se jettent un regard. Un regard qui ne fait pas seulement frissonner leur victime, mais aussi ce vampire impertinent qui vient se mêler de leurs affaires.

— Ooooh, commence Lili, alors c’était donc là le but de votre visite.

— Quelle insolence ! s’emporte Lala en tapant du pied comme une petite fille colérique.

Son amie approuve d’un hochement de tête.

— N’est-ce pas ? Il s’invite chez nous, nous l’accueillons bien gentiment, lui permettons même de voir Hector et voilà comment nous sommes récompensées. À l’écouter, on pourrait croire que nous sommes les méchantes dans cette histoire !

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que je dis, s’empresse de rectifier Alucard. Au contraire, il est sans doute vrai que Teddy méritait une punition. Seulement, il me semble que la vôtre commence à tendre vers la disproportion.

Les petits bras de Teddy lui étreignent les jambes et il peut le sentir trembler.

— J’ai comme l’impression que vous nous accusez de malhonnêteté, le coupe doucement Lili, les paupières plissées. Pourtant, nous avons été très claires avec Hector et c’est en toute connaissance de cause qu’il est entré à notre service. Tenez, jetez donc un œil là-dessus !

Tout en disant cela, elle s’est approchée d’une petite boîte en bois sculpté, qui trône au sommet d’une commode. Elle en tire une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu’elle vient remettre au vampire. Lala affiche un sourire féroce.

L’écriture des poupées s’étale sur le document, au bas duquel le vampire découvre deux signatures, ainsi qu’une empreinte de patte… une empreinte faite d’une encre aussi rouge que le sang.

— Comme vous pouvez le lire, reprend Lili, notre ami Hector a juré de nous service et ce aussi longtemps qu’il nous plaira.

— Et si l’idée lui venait de briser notre pacte…

Oui, si le pauvre ourson décidait de le briser, alors ce dernier ne pourrait quitter ses geôlières qu’à condition de se livrer à une punition encore plus terrible. Tel est l’accord qu’il a passé avec les poupées et, croyez-moi, il serait stupide de sa part d’espérer y échapper. Car au pays de nulle part, un pacte est un acte sacré, protégé par les puissances infernales elles-mêmes. Manquez à votre parole et ce ne sera pas seulement la réprobation de vos pairs que vous devrez affronter, mais également la visite du Diable. Et celui-ci, vous vous en doutez, n’est pas connu pour sa clémence.

— N’y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ? gémit Alucard.

Pour toute réponse, Lili retourne à la commode pour en tirer une longue paire de ciseaux qu’elle ouvre et qu’elle ferme de façon menaçante. Lala, après un tour dans la cuisine, revient avec un couteau aussi grand qu’aiguisé.

— Si Hector veut nous quitter…, commence cette dernière.

— Alors il lui faudra en payer le prix, termine Lili.

En proie à la panique, Alucard recule si vivement qu’il manque de piétiner Teddy.

Toujours derrière lui, l’ourson pousse un grognement suppliant, comme s’il espère un miracle de son grand ami. Seulement, ce dernier est impuissant. Car s’il bondit en direction de la porte avec lui, le pacte sera brisé et, de tous les adversaires, le Diable est sans doute le plus terrible que l’on puisse imaginer.

Une lueur déterminée dans le regard, les poupées se rapprochent de quelques pas. Alucard les devine sur le point de se jeter sur eux et les supplie d’un geste de bien vouloir leur accorder un moment. Puis il s’accroupit devant Teddy et lui pose les mains sur les épaules.

— C’est à toi que le choix revient, mon garçon. Que veux-tu faire ? Rester à leur service ? Ou bien retrouver ta liberté ? Je sais que ce ne sera pas agréable, mais je te fais la promesse que tu seras sur pied avant le lever du soleil.

C’est tout ce qu’il peut offrir au malheureux… un peu d’espoir. La frustration gronde en lui, mais il n’a d’autre choix que d’accepter son impuissance.

Avec une petite plainte, l’ourson découvre les crocs. Ses deux boutons luisent d’inquiétude, mais il comprend que la décision lui revient. A lui et à lui seul.

Alors, et quoique tremblant, il envoie un coup de griffes au vampire, afin de le remercier et de lui signifier qu’il compte sur lui. Puis il le dépasse, s’avance vers ses bourreaux et, non sans une certaine provocation, écarte les bras sur un grognement décidé.

À ce signal, les poupées se jettent sur lui et, dans une pluie de coups, le réduisent en morceaux…

  


3

— Allons Teddy, reste tranquille. J’ai presque terminé !

L’ourson grogne, mais cesse de gigoter. L’aiguille s’enfonce dans son épaule, ressort de sa peau de tissu, s’y plante de nouveau et ainsi de suite…

Après que le courroux des poupées se soit abattu sur lui, Alucard a rassemblé ses morceaux pour les emmener à mademoiselle Rose. À la vue du massacre, la peau de la jeune femme s’est si violemment dépigmentée qu’elle aurait pu rivaliser avec le teint cadavérique de son visiteur.

À présent, celui-ci est installé dans le salon de son amie. Debout sur la table basse, Teddy leur offre un sourire tout en crocs, pousse de petits grognements satisfaits, semble avoir déjà oublié le danger auquel il vient d’échapper. Car si Alucard n’avait pas été présent au moment de sa destruction, s’il avait décidé de rompre le pacte sans une tierce personne en guise de témoin et d’allié, alors il aurait bien pu disparaître de ce monde à tout jamais – tant il est certain que les poupées ne se seraient ni donné la peine de le recoudre, ni même de confier ses restes à la première bonne âme venue. Pire, elles se seraient sans doute contentées de balayer les morceaux et de mettre le tout à la poubelle. Alors, la magie qui habite l’ourson et qui lui sert de souffle de vie aurait progressivement disparue, ne laissait derrière elle qu’un amas de mousse et de tissu devenus inutiles.

Accroupie au sol, mademoiselle Rose mord dans son fil pour le trancher. Puis elle donne une petite tape sur le crâne de son patient et annonce :

— Et voilà !

Avec un grognement reconnaissant, Teddy se contorsionne, afin de s’inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Comme certains morceaux du tissu qui le composent s’étaient révélés inutilisables, mademoiselle Rose a dû combler les trous en sacrifiant les rideaux de sa cuisine. De petits lapins s’égaillent à présent sur son corps et la chose est loin de lui déplaire. Même, il trouve cette nouveauté très seyante.

— Et vous dites que ce sont Lili et Lala qui l’ont mis dans cet état ? questionne la jeune femme.

Son regard croise celui d’Alucard, qui acquiesce, avant de baisser les yeux sur une petite coupelle posée au milieu de la table. S’y exhibent les pétales desséchés des roses offertes quelques semaines plus tôt – présent ayant fait grand plaisir à la jeune femme qui, un soir, est venue le trouver chez lui pour l’en remercier, avant de lui sommer de bien vouloir cesser ses enfantillages : notre ami faisant le mort depuis lors.

Teddy a porté l’une de ses pattes à son museau, où un petit lapin bondissant lui sourit. Et tandis que mademoiselle Rose rassemble ses aiguilles, bobines et paires de ciseaux – pour les ranger dans sa boîte à couture – le vampire explique :

— Il avait un pacte avec elles. Il devait rester à leur service aussi longtemps que cela le leur plairait et, si d’aventure, il éprouvait le désir de les quitter, alors il ne pourrait le faire qu’en petits morceaux.

À l’intention du concerné, il poursuit :

— J’espère que ça te servira de leçon. À partir de maintenant, plus question de chaparder de la nourriture : la prochaine fois, je ne serai peut-être pas là pour te venir en aide !

L’ourson tourne le museau dans sa direction. Ses crocs se découvrent et il laisse échapper un bruit de gorge qui rappelle un ricanement. La chose est loin de rassurer ses deux observateurs, qui échangent un regard inquiet. Teddy, lui, se détourne pour passer les pattes sur son ventre rond.

Oh oui, pour sûr, il va retenir la leçon ! Car à l’avenir, promis juré, il ne se fera plus jamais prendre la main dans la tarte !

 


	8. La romance d'un sac en papier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwidge, cet étrange petit sac en papier, est amoureux. De qui ? Mais d'un autre sac en papier, pardi ! Seulement voilà, l'heureux élu s'avère être un objet inanimé.

1

Dans les cieux, il n’y a pas un seul nuage. Juste des étoiles et le croissant timide de la lune. La voûte céleste semble miroiter comme un trésor aux multiples pierres précieuses. Un spectacle qui ne laisse personne de marbre en ce nulle part… du moins en temps normal.

Et si je le précise, c’est parce que depuis peu, on a appris à se méfier de ce qu’il se passe au-dessus de sa tête. Les passants adressent régulièrement des regards soupçonneux au ciel, comme s’ils craignent que celui-ci ne s’écroule sur eux.

Si ce comportement inhabituel n’est pas le sujet de notre histoire, je crois qu’il me faut tout de même m’y attarder un peu – au moins parce que je sais que certains d’entre vous n’apprécieront pas que je les laisse avec leurs interrogations.

Mais tout d’abord une question, mes amis : vous souvenez-vous de ces lutins affairés à la construction d’une échelle aux proportions exubérantes ? Sans doute vous êtes-vous même interrogés sur l’utilisation qu’ils espéraient en faire, déjà certains que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Si tel est le cas, alors sachez que vous aviez vu juste et que ces petites pestes s’amusent à présent à la transporter d’un bout à l’autre du village. Elle apparaît aussi brusquement qu’elle disparaît, et les lutins hilares qui se tiennent sur ses barreaux sont armés de ciseaux avec lesquels… _couic… couic…_ ils tranchent les fils qui retiennent les étoiles au ciel.

Si la chose leur paraît irrésistible, elle l’est moins pour ceux qui ont le malheur de passer par-là au même moment. Les accidents se sont succédés, tant et si bien que le maire a dû envoyer plusieurs de ses hommes sur la trace des lutins, avec pour ordre de faire un feu de joie de cette maudite échelle. Mais l’ennemi est malin, rapide et possède toujours quelques sentinelles postées aux coins des rues. Aussi, et ce jusqu’à ce que la situation ne soit réglée, la prudence est de mise au village de nulle part.

Voilà pourquoi Alucard, qui se rend cette nuit-là à l’épicerie, avance la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Le pas rapide, il adresse de temps à autre un coup d’œil inquiet aux étoiles, regrettant chaque fois d’avoir quitté le bois d’à côté.

Malheureusement pour lui, même un vampire a besoin de s’alimenter et il s’avère que les réserves de notre ami sont vides !

Sans doute jugerez-vous curieux qu’il prenne la peine de se déplacer jusqu’au village – car après tout, la forêt ne regorge-t-elle pas de suffisamment de proies pour le satisfaire ? –, mais il faut que vous sachiez que même un vampire a des principes. Et chez les siens, celui qui peut s’acheter son repas – plutôt que d’avoir à le traquer – est bien mieux considéré, car c’est là le signe d’une bonne éducation.

Pour l’heure, néanmoins, notre ami s’en veut de ne pas avoir écouté la prudence. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappe presque quand il atteint la place du village, bien qu’il ne soit pas encore tiré d’affaire. Et alors qu’il va lever le nez en direction de la menace céleste, des voix enfantines l’interpellent :

— Monsieur Alucard ! Monsieur Alucard !

Près de l’épicerie, il peut voir Eliphas sautiller en lui faisant de grands signes. Il est accompagné de Lou, ainsi que d’Édouard qui, s’ils se montrent plus mesurés, affichent une expression soucieuse.

— Eh bien ? s’enquiert le vampire en les rejoignant. Que se passe-t-il, mes enfants ?

— C’est Edwidge, monsieur Alucard, lui répond Lou en désignant d’un doigt le concerné.

Au même instant, celui-ci laisse entendre une plainte déchirante ; un hululement que seules les détresses les plus terribles peuvent produire. Se tenant face à la porte du commerce, il tremble comme une feuille et, des deux trous qui lui servent d’yeux, des larmes de papier s’échappent. Elles tourbillonnent doucement jusqu’à terre, avant d’être emportées par la brise.

Troublé, Alucard se tourne vers le trio pour quémander une explication.

— L’est amoureux, m’sieur Alucard, grommelle Eliphas, qui se renfrogne.

— Amoureux… ? Mais… de qui ?

Car avant ce jour, jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’une créature aussi étrange qu’Edwidge puisse connaître ce genre de passion.

Lou échange un regard en coin avec Édouard. Gêné, le jeune faune baisse la tête et fait racler ses sabots contre le pavé.

— D’un sac en papier… un sac en papier de l’épicerie.

— Mais le truc, c’est qu’il est inanimé, ce sac ! piaille Eliphas. Des nuits et des nuits qu’il vient ici pour le voir. Même les vieilles pies en ont leur claque et lui ont juré qu’elles brûleraient ce foutu bout de papier s’il continue de venir leur briser les oreilles.

— Par l’Enfer… ne me dites pas… !

Vivement, Alucard se tourne vers Edwidge. Est-ce possible ? Les commères auraient-elles mis leur menace à exécution ? Il les sait de nature méchante, mais… enfin, il faut bien qu’elles aient leur limite !

Lou le rassure :

— On ne croit pas qu’elles y aient touché… en tout cas, il était encore là hier.

— Mais alors, pourquoi ce chagrin ?

— Ben… c’est que l’épicerie est fermée aujourd’hui. Je crois que monsieur Gloup avait parlé d’un inventaire, mais…

— Edwidge a dû l’oublier… ou penser que la boutique serait tout de même ouverte, conclut Édouard.

Disant cela, il se tourne vers la pancarte accrochée à la poignée de la porte. L’écriture qui s’y étale est effroyable, mais son message très clair : il ne faut pas espérer avoir accès au commerce cette nuit-là.

Frustré, Alucard repousse son chapeau en arrière pour se gratter le sommet du front. Voilà qui n’est pas de veine pour lui ! Et tandis qu’il se demande comment il va faire, les pleurs d’Edwidge se poursuivent et se mêlent aux murmures des ombres alentours…

  


2

Quand il retourne au village le lendemain, il trouve cette fois les rues désertes. L’après-minuit est à peine entamé et, pourtant, même les chats noirs jouent aux abonnés absents. Quant aux ombres qui glissent le long des murs, elles semblent en proie à une agitation inhabituelle. Un spectacle qui n’augure rien de bon et qui le pousse à faire le reste du trajet au pas de course, une main portée à son haut-de-forme pour éviter qu’il ne s’envole.

Ce qu’il ignore c’est que peu après son départ la veille, les habitants ont subi de nombreuses chutes d’étoiles qui, non contentes d’avoir provoqué pas mal de dégâts et dans la rue, et au niveau des toits, ont inscrit de nouvelles victimes au palmarès des lutins. Bien décidé à ce que la chose ne se reproduise plus, monsieur le maire a donc demandé à ses administrés de rester autant que possible chez eux au cours des prochaines nuits.

Et à l’heure où Alucard passe la porte de l’épicerie, les hommes du maire livrent une bataille acharnée contre les lutins et leur échelle.

Des gloussements hystériques l’accueillent. Regroupées dans un coin, les commères sont là, fidèles à leur poste – car il en faut bien plus que la menace actuelle pour les convaincre de ne pas mettre le nez dehors.

Leurs regards avides se tournent en direction de ce client inespéré et, comme elles n’ont encore vu personne cette nuit, leur frustration explose en un gloubi-boulga de caquètements.

Avec sa politesse coutumière, le vampire les salue et, d’un regard circulaire, constate que les vitrines sont toujours aussi crasseuses et les bocaux poussiéreux. L’inventaire, visiblement, n’a pas poussé les propriétaires à s’attaquer à la crasse ambiante.

Une forte odeur de chou bouilli flotte dans la pièce et, dans un coin du plafond, pend une grosse araignée velue. Elle y a confectionné sa toile, où elle tricote à l’aide de huit petites aiguilles.

Au milieu des commérages, un gazouillement est perceptible. Léger, enjoué. Edwidge est là lui aussi. Debout sur le comptoir caisse, il se trémousse autour d’un amoncellement de sacs en papier.

— S’pourquoi ? questionne l’épicier qui, debout derrière son comptoir, se gratte l’aisselle.

Sous le regard aiguisé des sorcières, Alucard s’approche.

— Il me faudrait une caisse de votre sang aux mille saveurs. Ainsi qu’une bouteille de sang de géant et une autre de trois jours après la mort.

Cette dernière est destinée au père de Lou, qui a bien voulu, la veille, le dépanner suite à la fermeture de l’épicerie.

Tout en se grattant les quelques cheveux rares et gras qu’il a sur le crâne, le commerçant disparaît dans l’arrière-boutique. Quand il revient chargé de sa commande, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre sur Jojo le squelette.

L’homme n’habitant pas au village, il n’a pas entendu parler du malheur qui le frappe et c’est avec la même attitude assurée qu’on lui connaît d’ordinaire qu’il pénètre dans le lieu. Son melon fixé en travers de son crâne, il salue les commères d’une ample révérence. Chacun de ses mouvements fait craquer ses os.

D’une démarche crâne, il s’approche du comptoir, salue Alucard et s’accoude au meuble.

— Des œufs de chat poule, vous avez ça patron ?

— Hurmf, répond l’épicier en soulevant le fardeau qu’il tient dans ses bras pour le poser près de sa vieille caisse enregistreuse. Frais ? Moisis ?

— Quelque chose entre les deux… m’en faudrait une douzaine !

Son interlocuteur émet un second « Hurmf » et porte sa main poilue à son crâne. Son regard globuleux, humide, balaye les étagères et il s’en approche d’un pas lourd. Du bout des doigts, il époussette un ensemble de bocaux et s’emploie à en déchiffrer les étiquettes.

D’un coup de pouce, Jojo repousse son melon en arrière et se tourne vers Alucard.

— Alors ! Comme ça, paraîtrait que vous avez visité d’autres nulles parts ?

Le vampire lui offre un sourire à la fois amusé et gêné. À croire que tous, jusqu’aux habitants les plus isolés, ont eu vent de son aventure.

— Oh, vous savez. Ce n’était qu’un aller-retour des plus rapides.

— Tout de même ! C’est toujours mieux que la plupart des péquins du coin ! ‘savez, patron, ça fait un moment que je me dis que je devrais le faire… traîner mes vieux os vers d’autres nulles parts, voir comment ça se passe là-bas. Et regardez-moi ! Toujours la même routine : ma fosse, mon violon, le village, les mêmes têtes et les mêmes copains. La vérité c’est que je suis beaucoup trop pantouflard !

Alucard ouvre la bouche pour répondre qu’il ne pense franchement pas retenter l’expérience de sitôt, quand un hurlement éclate. Si terrible que même les commères font silence.

L’épicier, lui, trépigne. Le visage rougi, tordu par la douleur, il tient sa grosse main recroquevillée contre son torse. Et face à lui, Edwidge gazouille en tapant furieusement du pied…

  


3

Les causes de l’accident sont on ne peut plus simples. Jugez-en par vous-même : son bocal d’œufs de chat poule vissé sous l’aisselle, l’épicier était revenu à son comptoir. Toute son attention dirigée vers le récipient – qu’il tentait d’ouvrir d’une main –, il avait voulu attraper un sac où placer la commande de Jojo. Mal lui en pris ! Car ses doigts s’approchèrent d’un certain sac… pire encore, l’effleurèrent, presque sur le point de s’en saisir. Alors, ni une ni deux, Edwidge avait volé au secours de l’élu de son cœur et piétiné les poilus imprudents.

La seconde d’après, il était chassé du commerce, à coup de cris et de vols de projectiles mal identifiés.

Quand Alucard l’avait finalement rejoint, le malheureux était en pleurs et ni ses paroles, ni sa promesse que l’homme ne resterait pas fâché bien longtemps contre lui ne parvinrent à le consoler. Alors, face aux larmes de plus en plus nombreuses, aux sanglots de plus en plus terribles, le vampire n’avait eu d’autre choix que d’aller affronter l’épicier furieux, afin de négocier le prix du sac aimé.

À présent, un pli soucieux barre le front des enfants, qui observent Edwidge trottiner aux quatre coins de la clairière où habite le vampire. Sur le sommet de son sac, l’élu de son cœur ondule derrière lui, à la manière d’une cape.

La seconde d’après, Alucard devient la cible de l’assistance et Eliphas piaille, excédé :

— Alors ça ! Vous pouviez pas vous en empêcher, hein ?!

L’hostilité du diablotin le surprend.

— À quel sujet ?

— Mais ça ! répond le gamin, en tendant un doigt accusateur en direction d’Edwidge. Lui acheter ce foutu sac ! Pourquoi qu’aucun d’entre nous ne l’a jamais fait, à votre avis ?

De plus en plus troublé, le vampire balaye du regard le reste des enfants, chez qui il ne trouve aucun soutien. Pire encore, ils ont l’expression sombre, presque accusatrice. Alors, il repousse son haut-de-forme en arrière et se gratte le crâne.

— Parce que quatre sous pour un malheureux sac en papier, c’est décidément une escroquerie ?

Le diablotin renifle.

— Y a de ça, mais…

— Mais c’est aussi qu’on voulait pas lui faire de mal, se désole Lou en menant ses petites mains couvertes de plumes devant sa bouche.

Près d’elle, Édouard a croisé les bras et acquiesce d’un signe de tête.

— Il ne tardera plus à comprendre que ce sac est inanimé.

— Et là, bonsoir les dégâts ! reprend Eliphas en émettant un claquement de doigts. Un coup à ce qu’il se laisse emporter par le vent et qu’on ne le revoie jamais !

D’un grognement, Teddy approuve. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Wendy forme des cercles anxieux.

Face à la gravité de ce qui lui est reproché, Alucard reste sans voix. Son attention se porte en direction d’Edwidge, qui continue de trottiner et de gazouiller, plus heureux qu’il ne l’a sans doute jamais été au cours de son existence. Le réveil, il le devine, sera dur…

— Je… je suis désolé, finit-il par bredouiller. Je n’avais pas pensé à ça !

Mais il est trop tard pour réparer son erreur. Edwidge n’acceptera plus de se séparer de son compagnon. Quant à le lui subtiliser de force, cela ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses. La nervosité, en lui, explose et il commence à se tordre les doigts.

Il remarque alors que Bibi le fixe, ce avec une intensité troublante pour une fillette qui ne possède pas de visage.

— Oui, Bibi ? questionne-t-il en haussant ses arcades.

La brunette incline la tête sur le côté et répond :

— Je crois que vous devriez demander conseil à maman !

  


4

Les effluves verdâtres s’échappant du chaudron de Yaga la nimbent d’une aura aussi inquiétante qu’irréelle. Les mains jointes sur son giron, elle se tient voûtée, le dos bossu et les paupières étrécies par la concentration. Dans la pièce, on entend le rire des enfants, provoqué par les tours de magie qu’exécute Bibi à leur intention.

— Alors, s’enquiert Alucard, après avoir narré à sa vieille amie les raisons de leur visite, crois-tu pouvoir m’aider ?

Au milieu du brouhaha de voix enfantines, le gazouillement d’Edwidge s’élève. En retrait, la petite créature danse d’un pied sur l’autre, son compagnon inanimé toujours sur le sommet de son sac. Dans son monde, il ne remarque pas que la sorcière l’observe, avant de se triturer nerveusement le lobe de l’oreille.

— Si je peux t’aider… ? Oui, sans doute. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Ou plutôt, est-ce vraiment ce qu’il désire, lui ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Eh bien… tu sais, la vie, ça s’accompagne forcément de surprises. Ton sac va développer sa propre personnalité et pas dit que les sentiments de ton petit gars seront partagés.

Un éclat de rire éclate du côté des enfants, suite à l’apparition d’un gros crapaud rouge, au dos recouvert de pustules. Mais la magie de Bibi est encore maladroite et après quelques pas laborieux, la pauvre créature voit ses forces lui échapper. Dans un croassement pathétique, elle se couche sur le flanc. Elle enfle, et enfle encore, jusqu’à exploser et disparaître.

Alucard a tourné les yeux en direction d’Edwidge. Les mises en garde de la sorcière le troublent, comme en témoigné le pli soucieux qui lui barre le front. En effet, il n’avait pas songé à cette éventualité et, maintenant que Yaga la soulève, il prend conscience qu’il n’aura pas fait preuve de beaucoup d’intelligence au cours de cette histoire.

— Je… c’est vrai, oui…, reconnaît-il, plus honteux que jamais. Mais je crois qu’il est nécessaire de courir ce risque.

Car plus ils attendront, plus il est certain qu’Edwidge souffrira. Et alors… le Diable seul sait quelle folie le chagrin pourrait bien le pousser à commettre.

Pensive, Yaga tire sur une mèche de ses cheveux roux. Puis, avec un hochement, elle dit :

— Puisque c’est ta décision…

Avant d’avancer vers Edwidge.

La voyant approcher, ce dernier se crispe, soudain sur la défensive. Un gargouillement menaçant lui échappe, comme la sorcière s’accroupit à sa hauteur, et il commence à racler du pied contre le sol.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, lui assure Yaga. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Et d’un mouvement rapide, trop vif pour qu’Edwidge ait le temps de réagir, elle s’empare du sac inanimé.

Dans un gazouillement strident, le malheureux se jette à sa poursuite et se serait certainement employé à lui écraser les pieds si Alucard n’était pas intervenu.

— Edwidge ! Edwidge ! supplie-t-il d’une voix affolée, ses grandes mains l’étreignant. Calme-toi, allons !

Le reste des enfants s’est approché pour assister à la scène. Entre les doigts de leur grand ami, Edwidge se démène comme un beau diable et il faut que Lou lui promette que la sorcière n’a aucune mauvaise intention pour qu’il daigne enfin se calmer.

Yaga, elle, s’est approchée d’un petit autel, où elle dépose son précieux chargement.

Le meuble est recouvert de signes mystérieux et, aux quatre coins, des bougies déjà en partie consumées. D’un simple geste de la main, la sorcière les allume.

Près de l’autel se trouve une table encombrée sur laquelle Bibi vient se percher. Sous elle, et en dehors de Wendy qui vole au niveau du plafond, ses petits compagnons se massent, dressés sur la pointe des pieds.

Yaga fait craquer ses doigts. Puis, après un silence de quelques secondes, elle soupire :

— Bien… allons-y !

Là-dessus, elle ferme les yeux et tend les doigts au-dessus du sac en papier. Dans des gestes lents, ils tracent des signes dans les airs, tandis que des lèvres entrouvertes de la sorcière s’échappe un chant aux intonations étranges.

Une lueur rouge ne tarde pas à irradier autour d’elle. Comme vivante, celle-ci ondule et s’élève en direction du plafond, avant de s’abattre sur le sac en papier qui l’absorbe toute entière. Une seconde, puis deux, s’égrainent avant que celui-ci ne soit prit d’un soubresaut. Ses tremblements s’accentuent et, finalement, voilà qu’il se dresse à la verticale, planant à quelques centimètres de l’autel.

Dans la pièce, chacun a retenu son souffle.

Deux trous viennent se creuser au milieu de ce corps de papier, derrière lesquels une lueur éphémère s’embrase. À la suite de quoi, deux pieds font leur apparition sous la petite créature, qui pousse un gazouillement.

L’appel fait se dresser Edwidge, qui redevient intenable. À tel point qu’il parvient à échapper au vampire pour courir en direction de l’autel. Là, il se met à effectuer de petits bonds désordonnés, ponctués de couinements surexcités. Mais l’autre, plus haut, ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

À la place, il fait un tour sur lui-même, comme s’il inspectait les lieux. Son attention s’arrête sur chacun des visages levés dans sa direction, sans jamais s’y attarder longtemps. Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, il émet un sifflement de ravissement.

Plus bas, Edwidge n’en peut plus de son indifférence et ses appels se font désespérés. Aussi, quand son congénère se décide enfin à quitter son perchoir, il croit avoir enfin attiré son attention et ses gargouillis gagnent encore en intensité. Mais l’autre continue de l’ignorer. Edwidge derrière lui, il trottine en direction d’une chaise, contre laquelle il se jette violemment, au point de la faire basculer en arrière.

En le voyant sautiller autour du meuble renversé, Edwidge se fige. L’autre gazouille, surexcité et, en réponse à l’incompréhension générale, Yaga porte une main à sa bouche.

— Oh ! fait-elle, à la fois navrée et surprise. J’ai comme l’impression que notre nouvel ami vient de tomber amoureux de ma chaise !

  


5

Comme vous vous en doutez, l’expérience fut rude pour Edwidge qui, des larmes plein les yeux, avait fui la maison de la sorcière.

Sourd aux appels désespérés de ses amis, il s’était laissé engloutir par le brouillard et son chant douloureux avait fait vibrer la nuit.

Depuis ce triste événement, près d’une semaine s’est écoulée. Une semaine durant laquelle personne, pas même Eliphas qui, comme nous le savons, aime vagabonder d’un coin à l’autre du pays de nulle part, n’a eu de ses nouvelles. Une situation qui ne manque pas d’inquiéter ses proches, en particulier un vampire de notre connaissance.

Et celui-ci, décidément, n’aura pas été d’une grande aide pour Edwidge. Pire, se retrouve dans le rôle du responsable d’une tragédie qu’il n’avait pas désiré. Car il ne suffit pas d’avoir à cœur le bien d’autrui, encore faut-il savoir reconnaître quand il est préférable pour nous de nous tenir à l’écart, peu importe le drame que l’on devine se profiler à l’horizon. Sous peine, comme on l’a vu, d’en aggraver les retombées par nos actions qui se veulent altruistes, mais qui en définitif ne seront que souffrance pour tous.

Une leçon qu’Alucard n’est pas prêt d’oublier, tant la douleur qu’elle provoque en lui le harcèle, le laisse épuisé même après une journée de sommeil ; le hante et le couvre de honte.

Aussi, c’est les épaules basses et la mine affligée qu’il va, déambulant dans les rues du village de nulle part telle une âme en peine. À ceux qui le saluent, il répond d’un signe de la main, mais ses sourires sont maladroits et son regard fuyant. Pas une seule fois il ne prend la peine de lever le nez en direction des cieux, mais ce n’est pas là le signe d’une inconscience qu’alimenterait son désespoir. Seulement la certitude que plus aucun danger ne le guette depuis les cieux et pour cause : depuis quelques jours déjà, le maire et ses hommes sont parvenus à chasser loin d’ici la menace lutine.

Bien que l’on ait dû renoncer à l’idée de mettre en pièce cette échelle diabolique – que les lutins protègent avec l’énergie de parents possessifs et déterminés – l’ennemi est en déroute et les rues interdites à toute créature portant un bonnet rouge. La municipalité a été jusqu’à faire appel à des sorcières, pour qu’elles jettent des sorts de répulsion aux abords du village, de fait qu’on n’y verra plus de lutins avant un moment. Et si certains trouvent la décision quelque peu injuste, au moins peut-on de nouveau vaquer à ses occupations sans craindre d’être assommé, sinon pire…

— Monsieur Alucard ! Monsieur Alucard !

Avant qu’il n’ait pu identifier ceux qui l’interpellent, le vampire est percuté par Lou et Édouard. Les enfants sont si excités, si empressés, que la collision est brutale et manque de le faire tomber à la renverse.

— Mais… mais enfin, mes chers petits… que signifie… ? bafouille-t-il, en se massant l’estomac.

— C’est Edwidge ! le coupe Lou. Venez ! Il faut que vous voyiez ça !

Et sans lui laisser le temps ni de répondre, ni de les questionner, elle lui attrape la main et le tire à sa suite, tandis qu’Édouard vient le pousser dans le dos.

C’est dans cette formation trébuchante et ponctuée de « Mais… mais… enfin ! » que le trio gagne la place publique, où le vampire découvre Edwidge. L’autre, dont l’attention est dirigée en direction des cieux, ne semble même pas remarquer leur arrivée. Un chant étrange, envoûtant, s’échappe de lui.

À son tour, Alucard lève les yeux en direction des étoiles. Il devrait être rassuré, sinon heureux de retrouver son jeune ami, pourtant, il y a quelque chose, un tout petit quelque chose qui le dérange dans cette scène.

— Est-ce que… est-ce qu’Edwidge va bien, mes enfants ?

Avec une grimace, Édouard se gratte l’arrière du crâne.

— On ne peut pas dire qu’il va mal, mais…

— Mais c’est terrible, monsieur Alucard ! piaille Lou en se tournant vivement vers le vampire. C’est la lune… la lune ! Elle est si belle cette nuit qu’Edwidge en est tombé amoureux !

Et, disant cela, elle brandit un doigt en direction de cette dernière.

Vous pouvez me croire, celle-ci est en effet magnifique. Bien ronde, elle trône telle une reine au milieu de sa cour étoilée. Sa lueur blafarde, douce, a quelque chose d’apaisant, si bien qu’il suffit de poser les yeux sur elle pour sentir ses soucis s’envoler… ou presque.

Car c’est un regard embarrassé qu’Alucard baisse sur Edwidge.

Parce qu’il sait que la passion vous pousse à toutes les idioties, même les plus farfelues. Par exemple, celle d’aller trouver une bande de lutins farceurs et leur terrible échelle, afin de leur souffler l’idée d’aller décrocher la lune… _couic… couic…_ en deux coups de ciseaux.

Et alors, mes amis, alors… ! Qu’adviendra-t-il ensuite ?

 

 


	9. Le chevalier d'un autre nulle part - Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un visiteur agité que ce chevalier Augustin Depitié. Pas forcément aimable, ni très sociable, les bavardages sur son compte vont bon train au pays de nulle part. Parmi eux, le sentiment que mademoiselle Rose pourrait bien le suivre chez les siens...

1

L’homme a le regard sombre, souligné par des cernes. Plus sale qu’un vagabond, il porte une armure aussi peu entretenue que lui. Ses cheveux sont gras, emmêlés. Du sang, de la terre les alourdissent. Une puissante odeur de crasse, de sueur, s’échappe de cet être à peine conscient, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé de mademoiselle Rose.

Qui peut-il bien être ? Et surtout de quelle façon s’est-il retrouvé chez la jeune femme ?

Voilà d’excellentes questions ! Et pour y répondre, je vais devoir vous narrer le triste incident dont il fut un peu plus tôt la victime.

Notre récit débute donc dans un champ. Un vaste champ laissé à l’abandon depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la mauvaise herbe en devienne la principale occupante. Il n’y pousse d’ailleurs plus grand-chose d’autre et les rares courageux qui tentent d’en tirer des denrées consommables sont rarement récompensés de leurs efforts. La légende veut que ce lieu ait servi de cadre à une bataille aussi terrible que sanglante. Il suffit d’y creuser pour découvrir plus d’ossements que n’en contient le cimetière de nulle part et l’on prétend que ce sont ces morts qui font périr les cultures par la force de leur rancœur.

Les sorcières aiment venir y célébrer leur sabbat et des épouvantails, depuis longtemps à la retraite, s’y dessinent. Il n’est d’ailleurs pas rare que certains prennent vie, suite aux taquineries répétées de corbeaux facétieux. Dans ces moments, on les voit courir après leurs cibles, leurs bras en paille vainement tendus devant eux. Car il est rare, en effet, qu’ils parviennent à capturer les volatiles qui, depuis les cieux, les narguent de leurs croassements.

À ce tableau, rajoutons quelques bicoques sommaires se dressant ici et là, parfois en groupes de deux ou trois, mais le plus souvent solitaires. C’est en ce lieu que vie le peuple des faunes et, avec lui, le jeune Édouard et les siens.

La petite famille habite une masure dont le manque d’espace, comme d’intimité, n’en fait pas un lieu où l’on aime s’attarder. En terre séchée, elle possède un toit de paille qui, en cas d’intempérie, fuit, s’envole, s’il ne s’écroule pas tout simplement sur la tête de ses occupants. Il faut le changer en été, se couvrir chaudement en hiver et supporter les parasites qui ne manquent jamais de s’y installer.

Pour en revenir au chevalier qui nous intéresse, celui-ci se fait appeler Augustin Depitié, fier pourfendeur de monstres et de créatures démoniaques de tous poils. Ayant quitté sa terre natale en quête de gloire, je vous laisse imaginer sa joie en tombant sur cette petite tribu de bêtes à cornes et aux pieds fourchus.

Enfin, il faut croire que les Cieux daignent se pencher sur lui ! Il se voit déjà rentrer chez les siens avec, attachées à la croupe de sa monture, les têtes grimaçantes de ces « diables ». Un sourire se plante sur ses lèvres et dévoile au monde une dentition qui aurait grand besoin d’être un peu entretenue. Il imagine la surprise et le respect de ses pairs, entend les balades que l’on écrira sur lui et la légende que l’on colportera aux quatre coins du royaume. Ah, mes amis ! Quelle merveilleuse destinée l’attend ! À lui la gloire, l’amour des femmes et la fierté de son roi !

Galvanisé par cette vision, il tire son épée et lance sa monture en direction de la petite famille qui s'en rentre chez elle. Celle-ci est si surprise par ce comportement belliqueux qu’elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et n’a en définitif que le temps de s’écarter de son chemin en abandonnant derrière elle les citrouilles qu’elle rapportait pour le repas du soir.

Les fruits explosent sous les sabots de l’équidé et répandent sur le sol boueux leur chair orange.

Face au carnage, les faunes restent sans réaction. A-t-on déjà vu d’énergumène plus dénué de savoir vivre ? Et comme le goujat en question fait demi-tour en fendant l’air de son épée, la colère aveugle le père d’Édouard. Gaillard massif, son pelage se hérisse et son museau écrasé se retrousse, pour laisser voir des dents jaunâtres. Ses sabots raclent contre le sol et il charge l’individu.

L’attaque prend de court Augustin, qui n’a pas la conscience de faire dévier sa monture. Celle-ci, face à ce danger imminent, se cabre et le désarçonne. La douleur de la chute lui coupe le souffle et le laisse momentanément étourdi.

Dans des gestes désordonnés, il tente de se remettre sur pieds, mais son armure est lourde et mal articulée. Sous ses efforts, elle ne cesse de produire des grincements stridents.

Quand il parvient à se mettre à quatre pattes, l’affolement s’empare de lui, comme il découvre que son épée lui a échappé. Le père d’Édouard a rattrapé sa monture et l’observe, prêt à lui rentrer dans le lard s’il s’avise à faire encore des siennes.

Augustin finit par repérer son arme. Mais alors qu’il se jette vers elle, une étoile se détache du ciel et vient s’écraser sur son crâne. Le monde explose autour de lui et il perd conscience, salué par un rire lointain, très lointain, mais oh combien satisfait…

  


2

Après l’incident, les Faunes se retrouvèrent bien embêtés et c’est avec toute la prudence requise qu’ils s’approchèrent de l’évanoui.

Un humain, bien sûr ! Voilà au moins une découverte qui ne les surprend pas. L’histoire du pays de nulle part est pleine de récits d’agressions passées, certains comiques, mais d’autres indubitablement tragiques. Les ennuis accompagnent nos pas et parce qu’ils ne l’ignorent pas, ils ne peuvent songer à laisser là Augustin. Car ce serait courir le risque qu’une fois revenu à lui, l’homme ne s’en prenne à d’autres malheureux.

Mais comment communiquer avec un individu aux préjugés chevillés au corps ? Un dicton local prétend à ce propos que parler à une tombe offre de meilleurs résultats, car au moins a-t-on l’espoir que son propriétaire daigne s’éveiller à l’après-vie.

Au bout d’une longue réflexion commune qui ne semble mener sur rien, le petit frère d’Édouard s’aventure à bredouiller le nom de mademoiselle Rose. Ses parents le fixent d’abord avec une intensité qui le fait se ratatiner, avant que leurs regards ne s’illuminent. Mais bien sûr ! Comment n’y ont-ils pas pensé eux-mêmes ? Rose, la petite Rose ! Qui d’autre que la jeune femme pourra faire entendre raison à cet échevelé ? Après tout, n’appartiennent-ils pas à la même espèce ?

Aussitôt approuvé, aussitôt Augustin est-il placé sur le dos de sa monture. Puis, en compagnie d’Édouard, le père prend le chemin du village.

Pour mademoiselle Rose, la surprise est totale et le choc terrible. Car à peine a-t-elle posé les yeux sur cet étranger à la peau boueuse, sur cet homme à la barbe drue portant les armoiries d’une contrée lointaine, que la pauvre enfant se sent faiblir.

Papy Nazar, qui prenait le thé en sa compagnie, a juste le temps de la rattraper et la guide avec peine jusqu’au canapé. Doux et prévenant, il l’aide à s’y étendre et lui prodigue quelques paroles de réconfort en lui tapotant la main. La seconde d’après, tel un dragon prêt à cracher le feu, il fond en direction des visiteurs.

Pas question ! martèle-t-il. Il n’est pas question que sa petite fille s’encombre de cette engeance ! Qu’ils l’envoient plutôt se faire pendre ailleurs et qu’ils ne reviennent plus les déranger.

Mais alors qu’il s’apprête à leur claquer la porte au nez, mademoiselle Rose reprend suffisamment ses esprits pour l’en empêcher. Blanche et fébrile, elle déclare qu’elle tient à s’occuper de l’inconnu, souhait qui déclenche une vive querelle entre elle et son grand-père. Embarrassés, les pauvres faunes en viennent à se demander s’ils ne sont pas les jouets de quelques puissances infernales en mal de distraction.

Dans le salon, le ton monte et les belligérants en sont maintenant à se crier dessus, désireux de se faire entendre de l’autre. Presque caché derrière son père, Édouard lui attrape le coude et lui demande s’ils ne feraient pas mieux d’aller jeter leur fardeau à l’entrée de la forêt. Son géniteur est sur le point d’accepter la solution, quand mademoiselle Rose parvient à prendre le dessus. D’un ton catégorique, l’expression plus butée que celle de son grand-père, la jeune femme lui rappelle qu’elle est ici chez elle et qu’il n’a pas à décider à sa place à qui elle peut, ou ne peut pas, offrir son hospitalité.

Quelle frustration… quelle colère s’enflamme dans le regard du vieil homme ! Mais quel soulagement s’allume dans celui des faunes.

Et c’est ainsi, qu’un peu plus tard, Augustin reprit connaissance sur le canapé de mademoiselle Rose. Et si l’anxiété se lit sur le visage penché dans sa direction, le regard, lui, pétille d’une excitation mal contenue.

  


3

Vous vous en doutez, la nouvelle ne tarde pas à faire le tour du pays de nulle part et à alimenter toutes les conversations. Et si ce n’est pas tant le fait qu’un humain puisse séjourner chez eux qui électrifie ainsi la population – après tout, cette espèce-là n’a rien de bien sensationnelle. Amusante, tout au plus –, l’idée qu’un homme, un étranger de surcroît, ait élu domicile chez Mademoiselle Rose en stupéfie plus d’un et sert de combustible à bien des fantasmes.

De plus, d’étranges rumeurs circulent. On prétend notamment que l’individu s'en serait déjà pris à une famille et que la petite Rose le retiendrait prisonnier afin de l’empêcher de commettre d’autres agressions.

Quant aux rares chanceux – ou malchanceux, suivant le point de vue – ayant aperçu l’énergumène alors qu’ils s’approchaient – en tout bien tout honneur – de la propriété de la jeune femme, ceux-ci ne se lassent pas d’affirmer qu’ils ont affaire à un excentrique de la plus belle espèce. Peut-être fou, ou peut-être pas, mais en tout cas prompt à abreuver d’injures tous ceux qu’il croise et à tirer son épée, sans aucun doute dans l’idée de s’en servir.

Mais nous sommes au pays de nulle part. Aussi, plutôt que d’agacer, ou de vraiment inquiéter, Augustin a un effet distractif sur ses habitants. Ses frasques font rires et les commères ne sont pas les seules – pour une fois – à les déformer, pour mieux les exagérer.

Mais au milieu des rires, l’inquiétude taraude l’un de leurs concitoyens et l’on ne tarde pas à le voir quitter ses bois ; silhouette immense au dos courbé sous le poids des soucis.

Alucard, en effet, s’angoisse beaucoup de cette histoire. Néanmoins, ce n’est pas l’idée qu’une possible idylle naisse entre son amie et cet étranger – quoique la chose ne soit pas très agréable non plus – qui marque ainsi son visage, mais plutôt celle que cette rencontre inopinée soit l’élément déclencheur d’une autre tragédie : le départ de mademoiselle Rose.

La compagnie d’un de ses semblables, il le devine, a dû faire ressurgir chez la jeune femme cette frustration qui la hante depuis si longtemps. Ce désir impérieux de s’envoler pour d’autres horizons et de renouer avec ces racines dont on a cherché à la tenir éloignée.

Pourtant, il sait bien qu’il n’a aucunement le droit d’interférer dans la décision de son amie. Alors oui, la peur, la tristesse, l’ont tiré hors de sa tanière, mais cette force qui l’a guidé jusque chez mademoiselle Rose s’en est déjà allée au loin. Et tandis qu’il se tient là, debout sur son paillasson, il comprend que sa visite n’est sans doute pas des plus indiquées. Il hésite, bêtement, et commence à se convaincre qu’il ferait mieux de revenir sur ses pas, quand la porte s’ouvre.

En le découvrant, son amie émet un hoquet de surprise, auquel il répond d’un bref mouvement de recul. La jeune femme porte un panier en osier au bras et une liste de courses dans sa main. Ses yeux restent écarquillés le temps de quelques battements, avant qu’un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

— Eh bien ! Que faites-vous donc plantez là, mon bon ami ?

Avec des gestes raides, le vampire ôte son haut-de-forme et le tient écraser contre son torse.

— Je… je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

Puis il se tait et baisse les yeux en direction de ses pieds. La jeune femme l’observe, presque amusée, avant de laisser entendre un petit rire.

— Vous ne changerez décidément jamais, monsieur Alucard ! Allons, venez ! Il faut absolument que je vous présente à mon invité.

Il n’a pas le temps de protester qu’elle le tire déjà à l’intérieur de l’habitation. Là, elle abandonne son panier près de la porte et referme derrière eux. Le vampire jette un regard autour de lui, presque surpris de ne découvrir aucun changement notable dans cet intérieur familier.

Mademoiselle Rose interprète son trouble de travers, car elle lui explique aussitôt :

— Il se cache dans la cuisine.

Puis elle lève un doigt.

— Mais je dois vous avertir : il est quelque peu original.

— J’ai cru comprendre qu’il s’agit d’un humain ? questionne le vampire, en replaçant son haut-de-forme sur son crâne chauve.

— Un humain, oui. Et son nulle part est tout à fait fascinant ! Augustin – c’est son nom – n’est jamais à court d’anecdotes à son sujet. Oh, vous devriez l’entendre vous aussi ! Je suis certaine que vous apprécierez. Attendez… je vais essayer de le faire sortir.

Une rencontre dont Alucard se serait bien passé, mais comment la décliner ? D’autant que la jeune femme disparaît déjà dans la cuisine.

Après son départ, le vampire se sent terriblement déplacé. Un instant, il reste debout au milieu du salon, à se dandiner d’un pied sur l’autre. Puis il va prendre place dans le canapé et se tapote du bout des doigts les genoux, qu’il a saillants et squelettiques.

Les bribes d’une conversation lui parviennent depuis la cuisine. Une voix grave répond au pépiement d’oiseau de mademoiselle Rose. Mais ils parlent un peu trop bas pour qu’il puisse saisir la teneur de leur échange et n’a d’ailleurs pas longtemps à attendre, avant que son amie ne refasse son apparition. À sa suite, elle tire un homme à l’expression butée. S’il est jeune, sa barbe hirsute et sa moustache le vieillissent terriblement.

Il a les cheveux châtains, qu’il attache dans sa nuque. Mais même ainsi, ceux-ci n’en font qu’à leur tête et lui donnent l’allure échevelée. Les yeux sombres qu’il pose sur Alucard brillent d’hostilité.

— Tenez, Augustin, commence mademoiselle Rose, sans prêter attention au malaise naissant. Voici mon bon ami Alucard, dont je vous ai tant parlé. Monsieur Alucard, laissez-moi vous présenter le chevalier Augustin Depitié.

Ce denier émet un reniflement méprisant et grommelle quelques paroles désagréables à propos d’hérésie et de créatures du Diable. Son attitude déplaît aussitôt au vampire, qui se contente de le fixer avec crispation. Lui qui, d’ordinaire, est si aimable n’esquisse pas même le début d’un salut. Mademoiselle Rose leur adresse un regard ennuyé.

— Allons messieurs, un petit effort !

Leur attitude semble à ce point la contrarier qu’Alucard décide de prendre sur lui. Désireux de détendre l’atmosphère, il ouvre la bouche, mais le regard dégoûté que lui adresse l’autre le pique au vif. Agacé, il crispe les doigts sur ses genoux et s’en tient à son mutisme.

Sa tentative n’échappe pas à son amie. Une main portée à l’emplacement de son cœur, elle décoche un coup d’œil en coin à Augustin. On peut y lire un reproche que son destinataire ignore. En définitif, mademoiselle Rose se force à sourire, bien que la nervosité trouble son expression.

— Savez-vous qu’Augustin a traversé bien des nulles parts avant d’arriver chez nous ? Tenez ! Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il jure d’avoir découvert un nulle part où les habitants marchent sur les mains et se saluent avec les pieds. N’est-ce pas fou ?

— En effet, approuve le vampire, quoique du bout des lèvres.

Il ne lâche pas des yeux Augustin, qui lui rend la pareille. La tension est si palpable entre eux que la jeune femme ne tarde pas à se sentir mal à l’aise.

— Oh ! Êtes-vous obligés de vous fixer comme si vous alliez vous jeter à la gorge de l’autre ?

Gêné, le vampire détourne la tête. Plus que jamais, cette visite lui semble avoir été une erreur.

— Par… pardonnez-moi.

Ses excuses ne trouvent aucun écho chez Augustin, qui se contente de grimacer. Ses doigts se crispent un peu plus sur ses genoux, mais il parvient à contenir la colère qui monte en lui. Mademoiselle Rose retrousse la lèvre inférieure, en une moue indécise.

À nouveau, elle adresse un regard en coin au chevalier. Les bras croisés, il s’est appuyé contre l’encadrement de la cuisine, l’expression toujours aussi butée. Elle s’en agace, mais décide de faire bonne figure et, à la place, reprend d’un ton enjoué :

— Tout ceci me fait penser que vous avez vous-même visité un nulle part. (Elle se tourne vers Alucard.) Pourquoi ne pas nous faire le récit de vos aventures ? Je suis persuadée qu’elles intéresseront Augustin.

Le vampire devine qu’elle n’y croit pas elle-même. Du reste, il se sent mal l’aise à l’idée de remuer ces souvenirs. Il revoit Maria, entend les propos qu’elle a tenus à papy Nazar, ceux voulant qu’un jour sa petite fille prenne le chemin de l’inconnu sans même lui dire au revoir. S’il a parlé d’elle à mademoiselle Rose, il s’est bien gardé de lui confier les raisons de sa dispute avec son grand-père. Craignant, d’une part, de lui faire de la peine et, de l’autre, de provoquer des troubles entre elle et le vieil homme.

— C’est que… il n’y a malheureusement pas grand-chose à en dire.

— Oh, je vous en prie, soupire la jeune femme, mi-agacée, mi-suppliante. Vous êtes le premier de mes proches à daigner me rendre visite depuis qu’Augustin est chez moi. Aussi, j’espérais que nous pourrions passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

Elle se tourne vers le chevalier, cherchant une approbation qu’elle ne trouve pas. Elle revient au vampire, un peu déçue et attristée.

— De plus, je me suis fâchée avec mon grand-père le soir de son arrivée et…

— Un vieux fou, celui-là ! grommelle Augustin, ce qui lui vaut un regard sévère de la part d’Alucard.

Mais à sa grande surprise, mademoiselle Rose accepte l’injure d’un hochement de tête, l’air plus malheureuse que jamais. Et comme elle remarque son trouble, elle croit bon de lui expliquer :

— Comme vous le savez, mon grand-père n’aime pas beaucoup me voir fréquenter des hommes. Et je crois qu’il s’est mis en tête qu’Augustin pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi.

— Peut-être n’a-t-il pas tout à fait tort ? laisse échapper le vampire.

Propos qu’il regrette aussitôt. Mademoiselle Rose fronce les sourcils.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Enfin… ce que je veux dire, c’est que… c’est votre grand-père ! Il… vous savez, tout le monde dit qu’il connaît beaucoup de choses et… sans doute n’a-t-il pas voulu vous blesser, mais…

Mais il a conscience qu’il ne fait qu’aggraver son cas. Alors, tout penaud, il baisse la tête d’un air coupable. À ce moment, Augustin ne le fixe plus avec hostilité, mais plutôt avec curiosité. L’homme a relevé un sourcil et ses yeux sombres se tournent vers mademoiselle Rose.

Cette dernière ne se donne même plus la peine de dissimuler son agacement.

— Eh bien moi, je n’en suis pas si sûre, voyez-vous ! La seule chose qui motive mon grand-père dans cette histoire est la jalousie qu’il cultive à l’égard de tous ceux qui m’approchent. Dans son esprit, je ne suis encore qu’une gamine stupide et influençable qu’il faut protéger.

— Pourtant… ne désirez-vous pas nous quitter ?

Voilà, la question est lancée ! Et aussitôt l’est-elle que le vampire voudrait pouvoir la retirer, car il sait qu’il s’engage sur une pente glissante. La colère qui s’allume dans le regard de son amie le tétanise.

— Je vais vous dire, monsieur Alucard : mon désir de quitter ce nulle part ne date pas de l’arrivée d’Augustin !

— Oui… bien sûr ! Je… j’en suis bien conscient, mais…

— Mais quoi ? Mais en quoi, au juste, cette histoire vous concerne-t-elle ?

— Mais parce que ça me peinerait de vous voir partir, bon sang !

Vivement, Alucard porte une main coupable à cette bouche qui vient de le trahir. Un silence glacial s’abat sur la pièce. Lourd, étouffant. Dans l’expression de mademoiselle Rose, une stupeur dangereuse qui annonce la tragédie à venir.

— Alors comme ça… vous vous croyez également le droit de décider de mon avenir à ma place ?

Elle parle bas, la voix tremblante et le vampire sait qu’à la moindre erreur supplémentaire, la bombe explosera. Alors il bafouille, sans bien savoir ce qu’il dit. Il tente de nier, de s’excuser, mais la formulation est si maladroite qu’on peine à le comprendre.

Finalement, la jeune femme se détourne. Paniqué, il se redresse sur ses jambes flageolantes pour bredouiller :

— Ma… mademoiselle Rose… mademoiselle Rose, écoutez-moi…

— Oh non, certainement pas ! le coupe-t-elle en secouant furieusement la tête. Vous n’en avez déjà que trop dit, monsieur Alucard, et je vais vous demander de bien vouloir nous laisser.

Puis, afin de lui faire comprendre qu’elle est sérieux, elle marche en direction de la porte et l’ouvre en grand. Son regard refuse toujours de fixer le vampire.

Celui-ci se sent blessé, catastrophé ; honteux, aussi. Mais il comprend qu’il serait inutile d’insister. Il se dirige donc d’un pas lourd vers la sortie et, alors qu’il se retourne pour saluer son amie, celle-ci lui dit :

— Je crois que c’est une chose qui vous a échappé, à vous comme à mon grand-père… que ma vie, contrairement à bien des habitants de ce nulle part, est courte, monsieur Alucard !

Là-dessus, elle lui claque la porte au nez…

 


	10. Le chevalier d'un autre nulle part - Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un visiteur agité que ce chevalier Augustin Depitié. Pas forcément aimable, ni très sociable, les bavardages sur son compte vont bon train au pays de nulle part. Parmi eux, le sentiment que mademoiselle Rose pourrait bien le suivre chez les siens...

4

— Et pourquoi non ?

Penaud, Alucard baisse la tête.

Deux nuits se sont écoulées depuis sa dispute avec mademoiselle Rose. Autour de lui, les livres de la bibliothèque de nulle part s’entassent jusqu’au plafond, en des montagnes branlantes et poussiéreuses qui n’attendent que le bon vouloir de leur propriétaire pour trouver une place dans ses étagères déjà encombrées.

Papy Nazar fait face au vampire. Installé à une petite table ronde où s’éparpillent parchemins, plumes et flacon d’encre, il fronce les sourcils. Sous la broussaille de poils blancs, on discerne à peine ses yeux noirs, qui luisent de colère.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le vieil homme a attrapé Eliphas, alors que ce dernier s’amusait à jeter des cailloux à son rat de garde. Sa main calleuse avait saisi l’oreille du garnement et il lui avait sommé de lui envoyer au plus vite notre ami le vampire, s’il ne désirait pas recevoir la fessée de sa vie.

— Votre petite fille me déteste, monsieur Nazar.

— Rose ne te déteste pas, bougre d’idiot ! s’exaspère le vieil homme, dont le front et les joues ont pris la couleur d’une tomate trop mûre. Pas plus qu’elle ne me déteste ! Non, tout ça, c’est uniquement la faute de cet Augustin de malheur : c’est lui qui lui a retourné la tête avec toutes ses histoires.

— Oui, sans doute, mais… je crois bien que cette fois, elle est déterminée à nous quitter.

Sa voix a la sonorité d’une plainte. Mais plutôt que d’émouvoir son interlocuteur, elle le secoue d’un frisson ulcéré. Violemment, celui-ci plaque ses quatre vieilles mains contre la table, avec pour effet de faire bondir tout ce qui s’y trouve. Le flacon d’encre se renverse et le liquide noir qui s’en échappe commence à imbiber les parchemins. Mais papy Nazar est bien trop aveuglé par la tempête qui gronde en lui pour y prêter attention.

— C’est pourquoi tu vas aller demander Rose en mariage ! Ce ne me plaît pas, mais par l’Enfer, je préfère la savoir avec toi qu’avec cet illuminé !

Cette fois, c’est au vampire de sursauter. Gagné par l’affolement, il bat des paupières et contemple son interlocuteur comme s’il était devenu fou.

— Vous… vous plaisantez… ! J’en suis tout bonnement incapable et…

— Oh que si, tu peux ! Tu peux et tu vas le faire cette nuit même !

— Non ! Je vous dis que ça m’est impossible. Et quand bien même, rien ne me dit qu’elle ne me repoussera pas. Après tout, je n’ai aucune idée de ses sentiments à mon égard !

Un grondement fait trembler le corps frêle de papy Nazar. Quel imbécile ! Mais quel bougre d’imbécile ! Et dire que ce misérable est le prétendant le plus sérieux qu’il puisse proposer à sa petite fille. Par Satan, c’en est désespérant.

— D’autant que, reprend le vampire en détournant les yeux, je pense que si c’est ce qu’elle désire, alors nous ne devrions pas nous en mêler.

Sans compter qu’il sait son départ inéluctable. Le Clown à trois visages le lui a prédit pas plus tard qu’en début de soirée. La jeune femme partira, quoiqu’il puisse tenter et, même si une solution existait, il ne la chercherait pas. Car il ne veut pas manipuler mademoiselle Rose. Refuse de laisser sa souffrance et ses désirs égoïstes interférer dans le choix de son amie.

Papy Nazar s’est levé. Plus effrayant que jamais, ses yeux exorbités semblent sur le point de lui jaillir hors de la tête. La peau blafarde, presque grise, il lève un doigt tremblant dans sa direction.

— Sors d’ici ! Hors de ma vue, misérable, et ne reparaît plus jamais devant moi !

Comme il commence à s’habituer à ce qu’on le chasse, le vampire se contente de repousser sa chaise en soupirant.

Il quitte l’établissement accompagné par la voix terrible du vieil homme, qui lui promet que si mademoiselle Rose doit quitter le pays de nulle part, alors il l’en tiendra pour unique responsable.

  


5

Le long de l’écorce, de grosses gouttes de sève dégoulinent lentement jusqu’au sol, où elles viennent former de petits tas visqueux. Affaissé près de son cercueil, Alucard semble comme mort. Il a le teint grisâtre, le regard éteint et le cœur en souffrance. Mais sur ses joues, aucune larme. Son arbre seul pleure, pour lui et à sa place, témoin d’un chagrin qu’il subit avec la même violence que son locataire.

Car il faut que vous sachiez qu’un arbre qui vous accepte en son sein ne partage pas seulement ses entrailles avec vous, mais également vos émotions.

Êtes-vous heureux qu’il se redresse, déploie ses branches, toujours plus hautes, et produit des feuilles magnifiques. D’un vert si plein de vie qu’elles jurent au milieu des griffes déplumées de ses congénères moins chanceux, grisâtres et noueux, qui hantent le bois d’à côté. À l’inverse, si seule la douleur encombre votre esprit, alors ces mêmes feuilles se flétrissent et tombent. Les branches cassent, le tronc commence à ployer et, au plus fort de la tourmente, ses craquements deviennent des gémissements et ses larmes odorantes se répandent.

Alucard se prend le visage entre les mains.

Il n’arrive pas à accepter que le dernier souvenir qu’il laissera à mademoiselle Rose sera celui d’une dispute aussi stupide. En aurait-il eu le courage qu’il se serait rendu chez elle dans la minute, afin de lui présenter ses excuses, de lui apprendre combien elle lui est précieuse et, surtout… surtout ! De lui assurer que la seule chose qui compte pour lui est qu’elle soit heureuse.

Mais vous commencez à connaître notre ami. Si la timidité peut être un trait de caractère touchant, exacerbée, elle flirte avec la lâcheté. Le courage lui manque donc et il préfère rester là, à se morfondre, plutôt que de faire le premier pas.

Un soupir, presque une lamentation. Il redresse le dos, la tête renversée en arrière et le regard levé en direction des ténèbres qui se dessinent plus haut. Combien de temps reste-t-il dans cette position ? Des minutes sans doute, plusieurs longues minutes au bout desquelles sa nuque douloureuse le pousse à laisser retomber sa tête. Au même instant, des coups s’écrasent contre sa porte.

Son premier réflexe est de ne pas répondre. Il ne désire voir personne, pas même les enfants. Mais le phénomène se reproduit, plus insistant, et il finit par se lever pour renvoyer ses visiteurs.

Sur le pas de sa porte, ce n’est toutefois ni Teddy, ni Lou, ni Eliphas, ni même aucun autre des enfants qu’il découvre. Car celui qui se tient là, blafard et haletant, n’est autre qu’Augustin. Et dans ses mains tremblantes, une épée, qu’il pointe dans sa direction.

La vue de l’arme ne provoque qu’un haussement d’arcades chez le vampire. Si l’autre est venu pour lui faire du mal, alors il risque de tomber sur un os.

— Savez-vous que j’ai suffisamment de force pour vous l’arracher et la tordre ?

Il ne s’agit pas vraiment d’une menace. Plutôt une manière d’informer son visiteur que ce n’est pas avec ce type d’armement qu’il peut espérer triompher de lui. Bien sûr, Augustin ne le comprend pas ainsi. Son regard s’écarquille et, sans doute persuadé qu’il s’apprête à lui bondir dessus, il recule avec précipitation.

La lueur de la lanterne, accrochée à sa taille, n’arrange en rien son allure. Il a les cheveux et la barbe plus ébouriffés que jamais et sert si fort les mâchoires qu’on pourrait craindre qu’elles ne se brisent. La respiration laborieuse, il semble sur le point de céder à une crise de panique.

Malgré toute l’inimité qu’il éprouve à l’égard du personnage, Alucard ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter :

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

En réponse, l’autre raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Son regard s’assombrit, l’hostilité s’y embrase et il lève plus haut son arme en direction du vampire, qui fait un pas vers lui.

— Restez où vous êtes !

Dans le ton, une menace qui laisse entendre qu’aussi conscient qu’il soit du caractère ridicule de son armement – après tout, n’est-il pas chasseur de monstres ? – il ouvrira les hostilités si Alucard s’obstine à avancer.

En signe de paix, le vampire lève les mains et jette un regard par-dessus l’épaule d’Augustin. La monture de ce dernier piaffe un peu plus loin. L’animal semble paniqué. Par sa présence, sans doute, mais plus certainement par les créatures dissimulées au sein des bois.

— Je suis venu vous parler de la petite Rose !

Vivement, Alucard reporte son attention sur le chevalier, dont l’air lugubre lui fait déjà craindre le pire. Paniqué, il questionne :

— Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

Et il aurait saisi son visiteur par les épaules pour le secouer, si celui-ci n’avait pas battu en retraite.

— Je vous ai dit de rester où vous êtes !

— Mais…

— Tenez-vous donc à ce point à ce que nous en venions aux mains ?!

Alucard se mord la lèvre, mais consent néanmoins à obéir. Satisfait, Augustin opine du chef, tout en gardant son épée brandie devant lui.

— Bien ! grogne-t-il. Comme je vous le disais, je suis venu vous parler de votre amie…

Puis il prend une longue inspiration, sans doute pour se donner le courage de continuer :

— Depuis votre dispute, c’est comme si elle avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre. Déjà qu’elle ne semblait pas très heureuse, ici… dans ce trou de Satan… mais là ! Et comme nous projetons de quitter cet endroit dans les jours à venir, je…

— Dans les jours à venir ?!

— Ah, ne me coupez pas !

L’éclat du chevalier effraie un peu plus sa monture, qui secoue la tête et renâcle. Mais la bête est bien dressée et, là où d’autres auraient pris la fuite, elle se contente de gratter nerveusement le sol du sabot.

Le regard d’Augustin a plongé dans celui du vampire. Leur joute silencieuse – qui frissonne du même agacement – s’éternise quelques secondes. Finalement, Alucard soupire et, à nouveau, capitule :

— Veuillez m’excuser.

Et comme pour montrer sa bonne fois, recule de deux pas. Le chevalier continue de le lorgner un moment, puis renifle, dédaigneux.

— Je ne comprends décidément pas ce qu’elle vous trouve. Vous êtes si repoussant que votre simple vue est une épreuve en soi ! Mais elle tient à vous, c’est indéniable…

Si l’hostilité est toujours présente dans son ton, on peut également y percevoir de la rancœur.

— J’ai bien essayé de lui remonter le moral… de lui faire comprendre que vous ne valiez pas la peine qu’elle se tourmente ainsi, mais… elle est si bonne, la pauvre petite ! Et je ne peux me résigner à l’arracher à ce monde avec un cœur malmené par les remords.

Le chevalier a maintenant toutes les allures de l’amoureux transi venu quérir l’aide d’un rival, ce au détriment de sa propre fierté. Dans ses yeux sombres, on distingue à quel point la chose est humiliante pour lui.

— Qu’attendez-vous de moi ? s’enquiert le vampire.

— Que vous alliez la voir. Allez la trouver. Demain, si vous le pouvez. En tout cas, avant que nous ne quittions ce pays ! Il faut que vous lui fassiez comprendre qu’elle n’a rien à se reprocher. Qu’elle peut s’en aller l’esprit tranquille.

Sur la fin, sa voix se brise et il murmure pour lui-même un « la malheureuse » douloureux. D’abord silencieux, Alucard l’observe, intrigué par ce personnage si antipathique, et pourtant pas dépourvu de cœur.

— Ne refusera-t-elle pas de me voir ?

Sans en avoir conscience, Augustin a baissé son épée. La pointe racle contre la terre malade, lui infligeant quelques griffures, tandis qu’il secoue la tête.

— Si cela devait se produire, alors je me chargerai de la convaincre.

Affirmation qui prouve que le pauvre n’est pas au pays de nulle part depuis bien longtemps. Sans quoi il saurait que mademoiselle Rose peut se montrer aussi entêtée et intransigeante que son grand-père. Surtout quand elle considère avoir raison. Mais enfin, Alucard ne va pas cracher sur l’espoir qu’il est venu lui offrir…

Un doigt écrasé contre ses lèvres, il contemple son visiteur, l’air pensif. Finalement, il se risque à demander :

— Est-ce que je dois vous remercier ?

— Ne soyez pas stupide ! Si je fais cela, c’est uniquement pour elle !

Le ton est cinglant et même révolté, mais Alucard ne lui en tient pas rancœur. Au contraire, il est plutôt soulagé qu’Augustin le prenne ainsi. L’homme ne lui est pas sympathique et l’idée qu’il puisse lui être tributaire de quoique ce soit n’a rien d’agréable. Alors si en plus il devait le remercier…

Augustin a reculé en direction de sa monture. À sa ceinture, sa lanterne oscille et il jette des regards affolés autour de lui, comme s’il cherche à se repérer. Le vampire s’interroge : par quel miracle l’individu est-il parvenu jusque chez lui ? Pour quelqu’un qui n’apprécie guère ses semblables, qui les voit comme une menace à éradiquer, l’épreuve a dû être d’importance.

D’autant qu’à cette heure de la nuit, les rues du village de nulle part sont envahies d’ombres inquiétantes et de monstres. La vue de cet humain hystérique n’a certainement pas manqué d’attirer leur attention et l’idée qu’il ait pu se résigner à leur demander son chemin l’amuse.

Oui, pour faire preuve d’un tel courage, il faut que ses sentiments à l’égard de mademoiselle Rose soient tout à fait sincères.

Le voyant mettre pied aux étriers, Alucard propose  :

— Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne jusqu’au village ?

L’espace d’un instant, une lueur de soulagement s’allume dans le regard de son visiteur. Éphémère, toutefois, car l’instant d’après, il se souvient qu’il a affaire à un vampire. Alors, il secoue la tête, grogne, et prend place sur le dos de sa monture.

— Souvenez-vous : venez au plus vite. Ne manquez pas à votre parole !

Suite à quoi, il disparaît dans le brouillard…

  


6

Quand Alucard arrive au village de nulle part, les chats noirs viennent de sonner l’après-minuit.

Tout dans son expression, sa démarche, la façon qu’il a de se tordre les mains témoigne de sa nervosité. Il est à ce point distrait, à ce point concentré sur l’élaboration du petit discours qu’il compte débiter à mademoiselle Rose, qu’il ne voit pas ceux qui le saluent.

Derrière les fenêtres de la jeune femme, de la lumière brille. Il s’arrête à l’entrée de sa clôture et son regard s’attarde sur le jardin, qu’un réverbère éclaire. La nostalgie vient le titiller, tandis qu’il contemple cette pelouse entretenue, ces petits buissons bien taillés – alignés le long de la barrière – et puis cet arbre fruitier, unique représentant de son espèce en ce nulle part.

Et il se demande : qu’adviendra-t-il de cet endroit, une fois que son amie ne sera plus là pour s’en occuper ? Il doute que papy Nazar s’en donnera la peine et, au fond de lui, devine que si personne ne se dévoue pour le faire, alors il en prendra la responsabilité.

Comme il s’avance en direction de la porte, sa panique grimpe encore d’un cran et il découvre – non sans horreur – que ce discours qu’il a laborieusement construit n’est maintenant plus que miettes dans son esprit. Il s’affole, tente de recoller les morceaux, mais en vain. Chaque phrase, chaque mot, se brouille avant de retourner au néant. Le laissant seul, dépouillé et plus vulnérable que jamais.

Il recommence à se tordre les mains, lève les yeux, dans l’espoir de trouver autre chose, mais son cerveau est comme paralysé. Alors, en désespoir, il songe à fuir, à revenir le lendemain, une fois qu’il sera calmé, mais s’en empêche, car bien conscient que la même chose se produira. Encore et encore, et ce chaque fois qu’il lui faudra affronter cette épreuve. Alors, il frappe, deux coups, vite, sans réfléchir, afin de lui interdire toute retraite.

Le battant s’ouvre sur la tignasse hirsute d’Augustin. Ce dernier lui adresse un regard torve, avant de lui refermer la porte au nez. Sous le coup de la surprise, le vampire sent sa mâchoire inférieure pendre. Est-il possible que le chevalier ait changé d’avis ?

Au comble de la nervosité, il porte la main à son cou et s’apprête à frapper de nouveau, quand des voix s’élèvent à l’intérieur de l’habitation. Celle d’Augustin, d’abord – grave et autoritaire –, à laquelle répond – paniquée et suppliante – celle de mademoiselle Rose.

Au bout d’un moment, le silence se fait et la porte s’ouvre de nouveau. Non pas sur Augustin, mais sur la jeune femme elle-même.

L’expression malheureuse, elle n’ose pas lever les yeux en direction de son visiteur, qui se désole de lui découvrir une si petite mine. Car en plus des cernes qui lui bordent les yeux, elle a le teint blafard, presque gris. Au fond de son regard, plus la moindre malice, rien, sinon une douleur qui le blesse.

Dans le salon, le chevalier a disparu. Sans doute pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité, délicatesse dont Alucard lui est reconnaissant.

Puis il se mord la lèvre et, d’une voix basse, si peu assurée qu’il craint qu’elle ne soit pas entendue, il dit :

— Ma… mademoiselle Rose.

Son interlocutrice se prend le visage entre les mains.

— Oh, monsieur Alucard. Si vous saviez le mal que vous me faites en venant ici cette nuit !

— Je… je… je…

Il bafouille, s’embrouille dans ses excuses, si bien que ses paroles sont à peine compréhensibles. Il se tord si fort les mains que ses doigts semblent sur le point de se briser. Mademoiselle Rose finit par relever la tête et questionne :

— Que me vouliez-vous ?

— Eh… eh bien… j’ai appris que vous comptiez nous quitter bientôt, aussi…

— Oh bon sang !

Envolée la gêne, envolée la souffrance. Dans le regard bleu de la jeune femme, il n’y a plus qu’une colère mal contenue.

— Je vous préviens, monsieur Alucard, que si vous espérez me faire changer d’avis, je… !

— Quoi ? Non ! Oh non ! Absolument pas !

— Alors quoi ?

— C’est que… voyez-vous, ce n’est pas facile…

Et ça l’est d’autant moins que la suspicion qu’il peut lire dans son regard ne l’aide pas à mettre en ordre ses idées. Elle ne le traite déjà plus comme un ami, mais plutôt comme un ennemi.

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, se ravise, et détourne les yeux. Ce qui impatiente la jeune femme.

— Oh, pour la gloire des Enfers, monsieur Alucard, venez-en au fait !

Il reporte les yeux sur elle. Sur ce visage fatigué, à la beauté singulière, presque unique en ce nulle part.

Elle avait dans la vingtaine quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Cela va sans doute vous surprendre, mais leur amitié ne remonte qu’à quelques années. Avant cela, mademoiselle Rose a connu une enfance solitaire, gardée quasiment prisonnière par un grand-père peu désireux de la partager avec le reste du monde. Avec l’âge, elle est parvenue à se libérer de son gardien, mais ce n’est que sur le tard qu’elle devait s’enfoncer dans le bois d’à côté.

À cette époque, Alucard était encore moins sociable qu’il ne l’est aujourd’hui, ne se rendant qu’en cas d’extrême nécessité au village et ne recevant que de rares visites. En fait, en dehors d’Eliphas, qui venait parfois traîner les pieds près de son arbre, le grand personnage n’avait aucun lien avec les enfants qui remplissent à présent son éternité.

Le rôle de conteur qu’il lui arrive d’incarner était à l’époque celui de la jeune femme. Elle accueillait les enfants à la bibliothèque et leur faisait la lecture autour d’un goûter. Mais le caractère ronchon de papy Nazar, qui n’appréciait pas l’arrivée de cette marmaille bruyante sur son territoire, mit fin à ces réunions.

La nuit de leur rencontre, ils avaient un peu discuté… enfin, elle surtout. Lui était bien trop intimidé par cette jeune femme si différente, par son rire, sa voix et jusqu’à son sourire. Il l’avait écoutée avec attention, prêtant une oreille à ses inquiétudes quant aux enfants dont elle s’occupait. Elle affirmait que la clairière où il vivait serait l’endroit idéal pour accueillir ses réunions. Un terrain de jeu où ils pourraient se livrer à leurs folies sans déranger personne – en dehors de lui-même, mais il n’eut pas le courage de le lui faire remarquer. Et comme elle lui demandait la permission d’emmener son petit groupe ici, il avait dit oui. Oui, oui, oui, qu’ils viennent donc, et vous aussi !

Le soir suivant, sa visiteuse tint parole. Elle se présenta avec ses petits protégés et, sous le bras, un lourd volume de contes : le même qu’elle devait lui léguer un peu plus tard, et qu’encore aujourd’hui il use pour ses propres réunions.

Devinez-vous à quel point l’existence de notre ami aurait été différente s’il n’avait pas rencontré mademoiselle Rose ? À son contact, il a pu évoluer, sortir un peu de sa coquille et trouver une place dans un pays où il a longtemps été une ombre parmi d’autres.

Ces souvenirs lui tournent dans la tête, tandis que les secondes s’égrènent. Il la revoit à l’époque. Se revoit lui-même. Se souvient de ce sentiment qui devait naître en lui et ne jamais le quitter. Et soudain, il sait ce qu’il doit dire… ce qu’il aurait sans doute dû confesser depuis longtemps.

Avec un raclement de gorge nerveux, il retire son chapeau et le tient serré contre lui. Ses mains tremblent un peu.

— Avant toute chose, commence-t-il, je tiens à vous demander pardon.

Et comme elle ne répond pas, se contentant de le scruter avec un brin de suspicion, il déglutit et lève les yeux au ciel. Juste le temps pour lui de retrouver un peu de courage.

— Voyez-vous, je… enfin ! La dernière fois, je ne me suis pas exprimé comme je l’aurais souhaité. Ce n’est pas que je voulais décider de votre avenir à votre place, ni même que je pensais pouvoir vous faire changer d’avis ou… ou que je réprouve votre choix. Bien sûr, je ne vous cacherai pas qu’il ne me fait pas plaisir, mais… d’accord ! C’est vrai que ça m’attriste… mais… voyez-vous ce ne sont là que mes sentiments, et je ne vous les exprime pas dans le but de vous faire changer d’avis. Bien au contraire, et si je suis ici cette nuit, c’est pour vous dire que je vous soutiens et que, même si vous devez nous quitter, mon amitié vous sera toujours acquise.

« Mais il y a autre chose qu’il faut que je vous avoue… au moins pour que vous compreniez ce qui m’a fait agir aussi stupidement la dernière fois.

Cependant, pour un être aussi timide que lui, la confession est une épreuve en soi. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, commence par un : « Alors, voilà… », avant que sa voix ne meurt sur un gémissement pathétique. Et ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques secondes d’un rude combat intérieur qu’il parvient à se jeter à l’eau :

— La vérité est… la vérité est que je vous aime, mademoiselle Rose.

Le silence qui accueille ses paroles lui semble plus terrible que tout le reste. Mademoiselle rose est là, à lui faire face, sans qu’aucune expression ne soit lisible sur ses traits. Sa peau a blêmi encore davantage, au point d’en devenir presque translucide.

Un malaise s’empare du vampire, qui tangue sur ses jambes. Certain d’avoir commis une erreur, il exécute quelques pas en arrière. Une douleur s’éveille au creux de ses entrailles et le monde se brouille. Avec des gestes maladroits, il la salue du chapeau et va pour prendre la fuite – loin, le plus loin possible –, quand il remarque que la jeune femme est comme métamorphosée.

Les traits adoucis, ce n’est plus avec hostilité qu’elle l’observe. Au fond de ses yeux bleus, une affection sincère et, au niveau de ses joues, une roseur qui redonne vie à son visage. Mais c’est son sourire, par-dessus tout, qui le trouble jusqu’au plus profond de son être… car celui-ci, en cet instant, est le spectacle le plus merveilleux qu’il lui ait été donné de voir depuis leur première rencontre.

 

 


	11. A bientôt, mademoiselle Rose !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise ! :p

1

Venez, venez ! Allons, approchez !

Eh bien, mes amis ?

Entendez-vous ces rires ? Ce brouhaha de discussions animées ? Ces exclamations et soupirs ? Voyez-vous tous ces gens, assemblés sur la place du village, installés autour de tables aux nappes déjà tachées ? Sentez-vous ces odeurs singulières, mais aujourd’hui familières, qui envahissent les rues du village de nulle part – celles d’un banquet si extravagant que les tables menacent de céder sous le poids des victuailles qui les écrasent ?

Cette nuit, le pays de nulle part n’est pas dans son état normal. Et pour cause ! Car dès le lendemain, mademoiselle Rose prendra la route et tous, ici, sont réunis pour un dernier adieu. Du moins, est-ce là le principal événement que l’on célèbre. Car dans le plus grand secret, on boit également à la déclaration – attendue de longue date – de monsieur Alucard à la jeune femme.

Oh ! Ne croyez pas que les concernés aient répandu la nouvelle autour d’eux. En vérité, il n’en est rien. Mais vous le savez à présent, le village de nulle part fourmille d’oreilles indiscrètes et les ragots s’y propagent plus vite qu’une épidémie. Bientôt, chacun fut au courant, jusqu’aux frontières du pays et même plus loin encore, car Archibald Von Bidule ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de sa langue.

Mais j’entends que les chats noirs miaulent minuit et voici les derniers invités qui arrivent au petit trot. Ils jettent des regards autour d’eux, dans l’espoir de repérer une place libre et se glissent dans les espaces vides. On grogne face à cette intrusion, car les bancs sont déjà trop encombrés. On remue, pour essayer de se dégager un peu plus d’espace et, de temps à autre, ceux installés aux extrémités chutent à terre.

Beaucoup de visages amis sont présents. Tenez, voici déjà Yaga ! Arrivée parmi les premiers, la sorcière picore, dépiaute en tous petits morceaux le contenu de son assiette, qu’elle ne terminera pas. Installée près d’elle, Bibi ne tient pas en place. Elle finit par se lever pour aller trottiner en compagnie de Nouveau – l’ancien béguin d’Edwidge, devenu son ami le plus proche.

Dans un coin, on peut apercevoir Eliphas qui, la bouche dissimulée derrière ses mains, ricane comme le diablotin qu’il est.

Pour l’occasion, il a juré de se tenir tranquille. De laisser de côté les mauvais tours, mais surtout de ne pas embêter les petites filles. En vérité, personne, pas même lui, n’est certain qu’il tiendra parole.

Rassemblées autour d’une même table, nous trouvons les familles de Lou et d’Édouard – qui se connaissent de longue date. Monsieur et madame faunes boivent beaucoup, mangent beaucoup, et font plus de bruit que l’ensemble des occupants de leur banc. Le papa de Lou, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, sirote un verre de sang, tandis que sa femme, en fine connaisseuse, commente chaque plat qui lui passe sous le bec. Édouard est assis près de son petit frère, qui ne cesse de lui chiper ce qui se trouve dans son assiette – parce que c’est bien connu, le repas des autres est toujours meilleur !

Pour l’occasion, Lou a cassé sa tirelire afin de se procurer une jolie robe noire à dentelles. Elle a également tressé ses cheveux, que sa mère a ensuite enroulés en chignon.

Edwidge gazouille et se mêle aux jeux de Bibi et Nouveau. Après son chagrin d’amour, les deux sacs se sont recroisés et, à défaut d’autre chose, l’amitié a fini par naître entre eux.

Sans surprise, les commères se sont regroupées autour de la même table, où elles ne perdent pas une miette de ce qu’il se dit ou se fait. On les entend glousser, cancaner, avec une énergie hystérique qui a depuis longtemps fait fuir leurs époux.

Le ciel est le territoire des fantômes, qui s’y agglutinent en une masse blanche et survoltée. Des «  _Toc ! Toc !_ » résonnent aux quatre coins de la place, se mêlant au vacarme des conversations et des rires. Au milieu de ses congénères, Wendy vole d’un point à l’autre des festivités, en compagnie d’un Archibald à la langue frétillante.

On a également invité un groupe bien connu de ce nulle part. À sa tête, Jojo le squelette claque des mâchoires en rythme avec son jeu endiablé. Près de lui, la silhouette du clown à trois visages du bout du village et de son orgue de barbarie. L’ogre voûté qui les accompagne de son accordéon est lui aussi une figure célèbre, car il vit dans les armoires qui sont pour lui autant de portes capables de le mener aux quatre coins du pays. Et si vous cherchez à vous rappeler son nom, apprenez qu’il n’en a pas… ou plutôt qu’ici, on le connaît sous l’identité de l’Ogre sans nom.

Sur ses épaules, une bande de pixies s’ennuie de l’absence des lutins – qui, comme vous le savez, ne sont plus autorisés au village. On les voit danser, taper dans leurs mains, mais le cœur n’y est pas, tant la folie et la méchanceté de leurs cousins leur manque.

Et n’oublions pas Lili et Lala ! Plus mignonnes que jamais, les poupées joignent leurs compétences à celles des autres musiciens. L’une en donnant de la voix – en un chant qui vous paraîtrait sans doute trop aigu pour nos critères – l’autre par le jeu de sa flûte traversière.

Voilà qui nous fait déjà pas mal de visages connus, mais attendez ! Il nous en reste encore quelques-uns à observer.

Teddy, par exemple, qui fidèle à sa réputation dévalise le buffet. La gueule grande ouverte, il croque tout ce qui lui tombe sous la patte, enfourne gâteaux et viandes, citrouilles frites et yeux d’araignées. En deux coups de crocs, c’est déjà avalé, à peine s’il prend le temps d’en sentir le goût, habité par le seul souci de faire éclater ce qui lui sert de ventre.

Il finit par aviser la pièce montée – aussi impressionnante qu’un tantinet macabre, avec ses diablotins et ses squelettes qui batifolent au milieu de tombes. À la vue de ce plat presque trois fois plus haut que lui, l’ourson se lèche les babines et tend une griffe avide dans sa direction. Mais il n’a pas le temps d’en prélever une miette, que papy Nazar vient le chasser d’un coup de pied au derrière.

Le vieil homme a sa tête des mauvais jours et ses mains forment des poings menaçants. Il en brandit un en direction de Teddy, qui file sans demander son reste, les pattes plaquées contre ses fesses douloureuses.

Quand il cesse de pester après le glouton pour balayer du regard le reste de l’assistance, chacun fait de son mieux pour éviter tout contact visuel. C’est qu’on ne tient pas à être la prochaine cible de sa mauvaise humeur, que le départ prochain de mademoiselle Rose ne fait qu’alimenter un peu plus à chaque minute.

Car s’il a tenté de l’en dissuader – comme vous vous en doutez –, il a bien dû se résigner face à l’entêtement de la jeune femme. Et si celle-ci lui a promis de revenir aussi souvent que possible, ce n’est qu’une maigre consolation pour son vieux cœur. Ses mains le démangent et c’est tout juste s’il se maîtrise d’aller étrangler Augustin – qu’il tient pour unique responsable de son malheur. Pour ne pas arranger son ressentiment, il peut l’apercevoir à quelques distances, assis à l’écart de la foule.

Eh oui ! Augustin a accepté de se joindre aux festivités, mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Mademoiselle Rose a dû user de toute sa patience pour cela. Faire preuve de persuasion, aussi, mais surtout de compréhension. Et finalement, le voici au milieu de tous ces monstres dont il tente d’oublier la présence dans l’alcool.

Il sursaute, chaque fois que l’on s’approche pour engager la conversation et c’est un miracle s’il n’a pas encore fui les lieux.

Assise près d’Alucard, mademoiselle Rose l’observe avec compassion. Elle a bien tenté de l’inviter à leur table, mais le chevalier a refusé, arguant qu’il ne tient pas à se mêler plus que de raison à ces créatures maléfiques – pour lesquelles il continue de désapprouver son affection.

Néanmoins, il leur faudra bien – à lui comme à papy Nazar – apprendre à se supporter, car il a été convenu que mademoiselle Rose irait passer les deux premières semaines de sa nouvelle vie chez Maria. Il lui tarde déjà de rencontrer la vieille femme – qu’elle considère un peu comme sa grand-mère spirituelle – et convaincre son grand-père de les accompagner ne fut pas une mince affaire non plus. Mais s’il a beaucoup râlé, tapé du pied et boudé, il a finalement accepté et même promis de faire des efforts pour se réconcilier avec son ancienne amie.

À sa gauche, Alucard est nerveux. Il sent les regards dardés dans sa direction, devine les messes basses qui se font sur son compte, mais aussi sur celui de mademoiselle Rose. Car la jeune femme, en effet, n’a pas repoussé sa déclaration. Lui a même confessé qu’elle éprouve à son endroit une affection qui pourrait bien être de l’amour. Seulement, en l’état actuel des choses, il leur faudra attendre encore un peu avant d’officialiser quoique ce soit. Avoir une véritable conversation, dans un futur proche. Sur leurs sentiments réciproques, mais aussi sur leurs aspirations quant à l’avenir. Une épreuve qu’il appréhende par-dessus toutes.

Assis au bout de leur table, monsieur le maire se lève. Son assistant – dont le visage se résume à un œil unique, immense – frappe doucement son verre de sa fourchette, afin de réclamer l’attention de tous. Les conversations meurent peu à peu, tandis que le mot se propage, et même l’orchestre fait silence. Le regard pétillant, monsieur le maire bombe le torse, ses jambes maigrelettes tremblant si fort sous son poids qu’elles semblent sur le point de céder.

Il émet un raclement de gorge, plante deux pattes aux extrémités de sa jaquette rouge et lâche, sur un ton malicieux :

—  _Bilililibi bibi bilibili bi !_

Des rires lui répondent. C’est que monsieur le maire a toujours eu un sacré sens de l’humour. Un véritable don qui parvient à dérider jusqu’aux plus renfrognés – à l’exception d’Augustin, qui n’a pas la chance de comprendre ses babillements.

Mademoiselle Rose esquisse un sourire. Monsieur le maire a levé son verre dans sa direction et, tandis que tout le monde l’imite, il ajoute :

—  _Bilibili bibi, bibibi libibili lili !_

Autour d’eux, des applaudissements, mais aussi des sifflements et des exclamations. On souhaite bon voyage à la jeune femme. On lui rappelle de ne pas les oublier. Lui assure qu’on a déjà hâte qu’elle soit de retour parmi eux, d’entendre ses aventures. Et aux messages d’amitié se joignent les grognements de Teddy qui lève deux pattes en l’air. Autour de lui, le triste spectacle de la pièce montée dévastée et, entre ses crocs, les vestiges d’ingrédients divers, qui sont autant de preuves de sa culpabilité.

Plus sombre que jamais, Augustin se lève pour aller se servir un autre verre. Il est à présent suffisamment aviné pour que le spectacle de cette bande de monstres euphoriques lui soit indifférent. Tout au plus ressent-il encore à leur égard un mépris dont on le sent prêt à discuter avec le premier venu.

Le groupe reprenant du service, certains se lèvent pour exécuter quelques pas de danse que l’alcool rend souvent hasardeux. Sur l’estrade, Jojo le squelette se déchaîne comme jamais, au point que l’on craint qu’il ne tombe subitement en morceaux.

Mademoiselle Rose tourne les yeux en direction d’Alucard et lève son verre. Sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire. Le vampire le lui rend et l’imite.

— À bientôt, monsieur Alucard.

— À bientôt, mademoiselle Rose.

Et Alucard vide doucement le fond de son verre dans celui de la jeune femme. Quelques gouttes de sang, de son propre sang, qui se mélangent à l’alcool. Personne ne semble remarquer ce geste, et c’est sans doute mieux, car les deux amis ont le désir de garder la chose secrète pour le moment.

Sur ce lien éternel qui, par cet échange, va naître entre eux. Mais aussi sur la décision de mademoiselle Rose de devenir vampire à sa mort… et d’ainsi, appartenir pour de bon à ce nulle part.

 


End file.
